Still & Dylan love story
by Lady Nath Black
Summary: Slash Após ajudar Dylan a se livrar do ex-namorado violento, Still se vê apaixonado pelo loiro e esse sentimento é recíproco. Os dois assumem seu amor enfrentando a escola toda, mas quando tudo é novo você se sente inseguro e acaba fazendo coisas que..
1. Disclaimer

**Título: **Still & Dylan love story

**Shipper:** OC/OC

**Categoria:** Romance, drama, slash (homem x homem)

**Sinopse: **Após ajudar Dylan a se livrar do ex-namorado violento, Still se vê apaixonado pelo loiro e esse sentimento é recíproco. Os dois assumem seu amor enfrentando a escola toda, mas quando tudo é novo você se sente inseguro e acaba fazendo coisas que poderá se arrepender para o resto da vida. No entanto um amor verdadeiro como aquele supera qualquer dificuldade, ou melhor, quase todas... Pois nada se pode fazer quando chega a hora do fim...

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Harry Potter não nos pertencem, se pertencessem nós seríamos ricas e a J.K. seria duas e não uma ;)

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém cenas de relação homosexual, se não gosta não leia!


	2. Trailler

**Dois garotos...**

Dylan Black 'ele respondeu o olhando' e você é o Still West não é? 'ele perguntou'

**Vivendo seus próprios problemas:**

**O medo...**

'Dylan se afastou dele como se houvesse levado um tapa, não queria que ninguém o tocasse, tinha medo, então se abraçou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto'

**A incerteza...**

'Still balançou a cabeça levemente' Merlin, o que ta acontecendo comigo? 'ele perguntou baixinho a si mesmo então desviou o olhar do menino andando e se sentou não muito perto, mas também não muito longe do garoto e olhou o lago'

**Mas juntos conseguiram superá-los...**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele então se lembrou de algo que não tinha perguntado a ele' Dylan, aquele cara... ele não te incomodou de novo né? 'ele perguntou só para ter certeza'

'Dylan riu levemente e eles ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, até que Dylan se afastou dele com um leve suspiro' você tem certeza? quero dizer, não é fácil... 'ele disse acariciando levemente o rosto dele, pois até alguns bruxos eram um pouco preconceituosos embora fossem poucos'

**Mas surgiram outros:**

**A insegurança...**

eu não mereço você... 'Dylan disse baixo como se sentisse dor, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto'

'Still olhou para Dylan e sorriu tristemente' Dylan... Eu não te mereço! 'ele disse baixo desviando o olhar.'

**E as vezes o amor pode não ser suficiente...**

Pode falar com seu pai que eu voltei pro dormitório? 'ele pediu se afastando dele.'

**E quem amamos acaba nos machucando...**

'Dylan confirmou com um aceno, mas assim que ele saiu seu chão desabou, ele parecia estar sangrando por dentro, aquele pequeno vazio que ele sentia agora havia dominado toda a sua alma, então ele se sentou no chão se apoiando na cama e se deixou chorar, seu coração estava completamente dilacerado'

**E nos deixando vazio...**

'e assim o dia se passou, e depois a semana... e Dylan continuava da mesmo forma, vazio, em seu mundo'

**Mas um amor de verdade não pode acabar assim...**

**Sempre há tempo para voltar atrás...**

'Still retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo carinho' Eu também Dylan... Me desculpe... demorei tempo de mais para entender que é você que eu amo! 'ele disse baixinho acariciando seu rosto'

**Só que as dificuldades continuam a surgir:**

**Doença...**

'Still ficava mais e mais preocupado a cada dia, sabia que o medico disse que ele ia ficar mais fraco para depois voltar a melhorar, mas não conseguia acreditar que ele tava melhorando, cada vez que o via ele estava mais cansado e Still estava vendo que estava perdendo peso, estava com muito medo'

**Enganos...**

Still West, você esta preso por ser o mandante do seqüestro de Dylan Black 'ele disse o algemando e Dylan olhou para aquilo em choque, Still não faria isso sabia que tinha que ter algo errado'

**Vingança...**

eu t amo Ti, fica comigo... não desmaia... 'ele pedia tentando estancar o sangue e dando vários beijos pelo rosto de Still, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto'

**Perdas....**

'então Dylan o abraçou as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto' desculpe por não estar aqui... 'ele disse baixo, a culpa era dele por isso ter acontecido'

**E o fim...**

'Still sentiu os olhos encherem de lagrimas e respirou fundo' não é verdade Dylan... Você não vai... você não pode... 'ele disse mas não conseguiu completar a frase, sabia que ia chorar mas não queria fazer isso na frente de Dylan então se levantou e foi para o banheiro trancando a porta e se encostando nela deixando as lagrimas caírem até que ele sentou no chão abraçando as pernas se deixando chorar.'


	3. Explicações

**Gisele **diz:

Ta... Vamos explicar isso logo! =D

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Então... O que a gente tem que falar mesmo?

**Gisele** diz:

De onde surgiu essa loucura toda!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Da nossa cabeça que é louca? rs

**Gisele** diz:

Fale por você. Sou muito normal!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Aham sei...

**Gisele** diz:

Mas vamos parar de enrolar e ir logo ao assunto!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Ok!

**Gisele** diz:

Primeiro vou explicar do Still que é mais simples!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Vai lá!

**Gisele** diz:

É muito simples explicar de onde o Still surgiu, ele é um fake!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

O Dylan já é meu personagem de outra fic, mas não tem realmente uma relação com essa, então também não é difícil.

**Gisele** diz:

E como nos duas somos duas à toa resolvemos juntar esses dois!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Fale por você, eu faço meus trabalhos da faculdade... Tá certo que eu adio eles ao máximo, mas eu faço alguma coisa da vida.

**Gisele** diz:

Ah eu também faço alguma coisa da vida... E quando escrevemos essa história toda eu estava no segundo ano, acho! kk

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

E eu ainda não tava na faculdade, mas abafa o caso! rsrs

**Gisele** diz:

Mas estudo em um colégio universitário! ;~~' Mas isso não tem nada a ver com a história, então voltemos ao que interessa!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Certo... É bom avisar que a gente escreveu a fic por msn então o formato é meio diferente das fics normais.

**Gisele** diz:

Sim... Bem diferente! Mas vai ser igual o formato dessa conversa mais ou menos... Nada muito difícil de compreender.

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Às vezes pode ficar um pouco repetitivo, tipo... Fulano disse, fulaninho disse, fulano disse... E por aí vai, mas era a forma que a gente conseguiu de saber quem tava falando enquanto escrevíamos.

**Gisele** diz:

E também fica mais fácil de vocês entenderam quem está falando! Ah... Vamos falar agora em como vamos postar!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Então... Cada capítulo que a gente postar vai ser um dia que a gente escreveu, por exemplo, 1 de maio é um capítulo, 2 de maio já é outro.

**Gisele** diz:

Isso... E bom, o tamanho de cada capítulo vai ser irregular porque um dia a gente escreveu bem mais que em outros.

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

E a gente pretende postar um ou dois capítulos por semana, mas não prometemos nada porque com a volta as aulas nosso tempo livre diminui, claro que se a gente receber bastante comentário a gente tenta ser o mais frequente possível! ;)

**Gisele** diz:

E a fic está completa, é só corrigir os erros de digitação que postamos, então não vamos demorar muito para postar os capítulos não!

E acho que é isso né?

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Acho que sim e, por favor, se virem algum internetês me avisem para eu corrigir.

**Gisele** diz:

Uhum... E aceitamos todo tipo de comentário! Espero que gostem e se divirtam lendo, porque a gente, pelo menos eu, me diverti muito³³ escrevendo!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Eu também amei!

Ah!!!!!!!!! Lembrei de uma coisa!!!!!!!

**Gisele** diz:

Que coisa?

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Que é bom a gente lembrar que não sabemos nada de medicina nem de psicologia, então a gente só escreve como dá vontade mesmo.

**Gisele** diz:

Ah sim... Isso é verdade, então pedimos desculpas se escrevemos alguma coisa errada em relação a isso!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Mas vocês vão gostar... Ou não... De qualquer forma, comentem! rs

**Gisele** diz:

Sim sim... Amo comentários! *-*

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Idem... *-*

**Gisele** diz:

Então agora isso é tudo né?

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Acho que sim... Então... Esperamos que gostem da história! ^^

**Gisele** diz:

Sim!! E não esqueçam de deixar um comentário, cai o dedo não, viu? *o*'

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

ahsuahsuhasuh

Verdade!

**Gisele** diz:

Então já falamos tudo que tínhamos pra falar! E qualquer dúvida só comentar que nos respondemos!

**ηαŧ****ђ вℓ****α****¢k** diz:

Isso aí!

Beijos a todos e lembrem-se: comentem e deixem essas pessoas felizes! \o/


	4. Personagens

Personagens:

**Still:**

Still morava com seu pai, sua mãe morrera durante seu parto, a convivência com seu pai era insustentável, ele culpava o garoto pela morte da sua mulher e nunca mediu esforços para jogar isso na cara de Still, que cansado dos maus tratos de seu pai saiu de casa e nas férias ficava em algum hotel.

Moreno, olhos verdes, cabelos rebeldes e porte atlético não muito alto. Por suas qualidades era sem dúvida considerado um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Modesto, nem achava que era tão bonito quando diziam. Cobiçado pelas garotas, nunca teve um relacionamento que durasse mais de uma semana, simplesmente enjoava da garota e não conseguia continuar olhando para sua cara e tinha fama de galinha, por já ter conseguido sair com quase todas as garotas do último ano.

Sempre se considerou heterossexual, embora algumas vezes se pegasse pensando em como alguns garotos eram bonitos. Mas após esbarrar em um certo loiro seus conceitos sobre si mesmo acabam mudando.

**Dylan:**

Dylan é filho de Lucy e Merak Black. Irmão gêmeo de Sophie e tem também outros irmãos que já terminaram Hogwarts. Enfim, faz parte de uma família estável, feliz e que sempre o apoiou em todos os momentos que ele precisou.

Loiro, olhos azuis, uma altura normal e corpo atlético com piercing em um dos mamilos e uma tatuagem de fênix. Não é conhecido por sua beleza embora sem dúvidas fosse um dos garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts. Homossexual assumido namorou com Scott que se mostrou violento com o término do namoro. Tendo uma saúde frágil sofre de 'ausências' desde pequeno o que acaba voltando ainda mais forte em seu último ano em Hogwarts. Se sente inseguro e desprotegido naquela escola, mas tudo começa a mudar quando esbarra em um certo moreno.


	5. Capítulo 1

**Início da Sessão: sexta-feira, 1 de maio de 2009**

(17:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava no salão comunal da sonserina deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada na perna de uma menina enquanto ela acariciava seu cabelo e falava coisas que ele nem prestava atenção apenas falava que sim de vez enquanto. ele estava em um dia em que seu humor estava perto e ele estava prestes a mandar a menina ir procurar outro para encher'

(17:38)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan estava andando pelo corredor indo para o salão comunal da grifinória com cuidado para não ser pego, fez uma grande volta para se desviar... dele, o odiava mais que tudo no mundo'

(17:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuava na sua tarefa de ignorar tudo que a menina dizia, mas levantou do colo dela rapidamente quando ela começou a falar em ter algo mais sério, coitada, ele só tinha ficado com ela uma vez e ela já queria algo, ele não gostava de compromissos... então se levantou do sofá e a olhou' Me esquece! 'ele disse frio e saiu do salão comunal andando pelo castelo sem ter lugar para ir'

(17:44)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan continuava a andar, ainda faltava bastante para chegar ao salão comunal, então ele ia com o maior cuidado possível para não ser notado'

(17:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava distraído esperando não encontrar ninguém, estava a fim de ficar sozinho, e nem notou que entro no corredor que dava para o salão comunal da grifinória

(17:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan ia virar o corredor quando trombou com um garoto e se afastou rapidamente achando ser Scott, mas assim que olhou viu que não era e deu um leve suspiro de alivio'

(17:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava distraído quando um garoto trombou com ele e ele olhou meio irritado' Não olha por onde anda, não? 'ele disse e escutou o suspiro de alivio dele e o olhou confuso'

(17:56)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou quando ele falou com ele' desculpe... 'ele disse baixo'

(17:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou, não sabia o que, mas algo naquele garoto tinha o deixado curioso' Tanto faz... 'ele disse ainda olhando o garoto'

(17:59)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan desviou o olhar quando viu o garoto o encarando, então começou a andar em direção ao salão comunal, mas se lembrou que ele não poderia dizer a senha enquanto ele estivesse ali'

(18:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou a olhar o garoto se afastando e então reparou que ele havia parado e só então percebeu que estava na frente do salão comunal da grifinória e revirou os olhos. 'Merlin o que to fazendo parado aqui?!' ele pensou e então saiu de lá lançando um ultimo olhar ao menino'

(18:05)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan respirou fundo e então disse a senha, assim que entrou deu de cara com uma colega e ficou conversando com ela por alguns instantes antes de subir para o dormitório e lançar vários feitiços em volta de sua cama para que Scott não pudesse se aproximar, sabia que não iria conseguir dormir bem, há muito tempo não conseguia esse feito'

(18:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou a andar sem rumo pelo castelo até que viu que já estava tarde e voltou para seu salão comunal e passou por lá sem dizer nada a ninguém e foi pro seu dormitório e deitou na cama sem ao menos trocar de roupa e dormiu pouco tempo depois'

(18:10)**Dylan****:**

'antes que todos acordassem Dylan já estava de pé indo tomar seu café da manhã, enquanto estivesse perto de outras pessoas sabia que ele não se aproximaria de novo, e agora vivia assim, fugindo de Scott'

(18:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou cedo naquele dia, tinha ido dormir cedo, portanto não estava mais com sono então se arrumou e foi pro salão principal que ainda estava quase sem ninguém e sentou na mesa da sonserina e começou a comer'

(18:15)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan comia pouco, não tinha muita fome, só se sentia cansado, cansado de fugir, mas não conseguiria enfrentá-lo, sabia disso, não se sentava muito perto dos outros porque tinha medo do que poderia fazer, mas também não se sentava muito longe com medo que Scott pudesse se aproximar'

(18:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer e começou a olhar as pessoas que estavam ali e sem perceber se demorou um pouco mais no menino que tinha trombado com ele na noite anterior, mas não o reconheceu e quando o salão começou a encher ele cumprimentou alguns amigos da sua casa e saiu do salão'

(18:21)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan tinha saído do salão pouco antes de Still, foi quando se viu num corredor vazio e braços fortes o puxaram para um vão na parede, ele tentou se soltar, mas não conseguia' tentando fugir de mim é? 'disse Scott com um sorriso enquanto o agarrava'

(18:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still assim que saiu do salão olhou no relógio, faltava muito para a primeira aula então ele começou a andar novamente pelo castelo sem rumo'

(18:28)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan tentava a todo custo se afastar dele, até que conseguiu dar uma joelhada em Scott e ele se contorceu de dor, então Dylan correu para longe dali desnorteado, só queria se sentir seguro e não conseguia isso em lugar nenhum, ele pensava e algumas finas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto corria para longe dali'

(18:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava por um corredor vazio quando viu o mesmo menino da noite anterior correndo vindo em direção dele e desviou, pois ele não tinha o visto e iria colidir com ele novamente, ele já ia começar a falar com o menino quando percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e ele o olhou confuso então o seguiu e colocou a mão no ombro dele' Você ta bem? 'ele perguntou para sua surpresa, não entendia porque ele estava falando com o garoto e pior porque estava preocupado com ele'

(18:40)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se afastou dele como se houvesse levado um tapa, não queria que ninguém o tocasse, tinha medo, então se abraçou, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto'

(18:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou ele se afastando quando encostou a mão em seu ombro e viu medo nos olhos dele e o olhou ainda mais confuso e pensou em sair dali, ele queria sair dali, mas algo o prendia, o garoto parecia tão frágil, ele queria ajudá-lo, mas não entendia o porquê' Você precisa de algo? Tudo bem... não vou fazer nada! 'ele disse levantando um pouco a mão'

(18:44)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan abriu a boca para falar, mas então o viu indo na direção deles e se afastou ainda mais apavorado até encostar na parede sem ter para onde ir'

(18:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou, viu ainda mais medo nos olhos dele, na verdade nunca vira uma pessoa tão assustada, e ele parecia estar com medo dele e Still não entendia porque' Você... você quer que eu vá embora? 'ele perguntou cauteloso parando de tentar se aproximar do garoto'

(18:49)**Dylan****:**

'mas Dylan não olhava para ele, olhava para Scott que o olhava com um sorriso malicioso'

(18:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que o garoto estava olhando para um lugar e seguiu o olhar dele e viu outro garoto, ele o conhecia, sabia que se chamava Scott e nunca fora com a cara dele, primeiro por ele ser grifinório e segundo por achá-lo irritantemente metido' O que você quer? 'ele perguntou com a voz fria o olhando com seu olhar superior'

(18:54)**Dylan****:**

nada que t interesse 'ele disse a Still irritado' e você vem comigo 'ele disse olhando para Dylan que se encolheu ainda mais' e-eu n-não q-quero... 'ele disse baixo gaguejando de medo' você vem comigo AGORA 'disse Scott irritado e Dylan se encolheu ainda mais se é que era possível, como um bichinho acuado'

(18:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou ficando irritado e depois olhou para o garoto e ele estava ainda mais apavorado' Ele não quer ir com você! Então sai daqui! 'ele disse olhando o garoto

(19:02)**Dylan****:**

'Scott olhou de um para o outro então sorriu maliciosamente' não sabia que você gostava desse tipo West... 'ele disse, então olhou para Dylan, já o tinha usado bastante, talvez fosse hora de passar pra outro, então deu um sorrisinho enviesado' pois pode ficar pra você 'ele disse a Still e saiu dali'

(19:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Scott confuso com o que ele disse, mas logo voltou a sua expressão fria, mas não disse nada e olhou para o menino assustado e de voltar para Scott começando a entender o que ele tinha dito e tendo certeza depois do que ele disse antes de sair e arregalou os olhos levemente surpreso, então olhou para o garoto' Ele já foi, acho que não vai mais te perturbar! 'ele disse'

(19:08)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan não conseguiu mais ficar de pé, então se sentou encolhido no chão' n-não conta a ninguém... 'ele pediu baixinho olhando para o chão as lágrimas ainda escorrendo por seu rosto'

(19:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' E você acha que eu vou contar que defendi um grifinório? 'ele disse, mas agora precisou forçar a frieza de sua voz, não entendia porque ainda estava ali e então se aproximou mais do menino cauteloso' Se ele te incomodar novamente, pode falar comigo! 'ele disse e balançou a cabeça levemente surpreso porque estava tão preocupado com aquele garoto? ele se perguntava'

(19:15)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou nos olhos e deu um pequeno sorriso' obrigado... 'ele disse baixinho'

(19:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou nos olhos do garoto e sentiu seu coração disparar quando ele sorriu levemente' Não conte a ninguém! 'Still disse perdido em pensamentos e lançou um ultimo olhar ao garoto e saiu de lá andando rápido'

(19:20)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan viu ele ir, ainda ficou ali durante um tempo, mas não queria que alguém o pegasse ali, principalmente se esse alguém fosse seu pai, então foi para o "seu cantinho" nos jardins, do outro lado do lago, quase ninguém ia lá, então ele podia ficar sozinho pensando, nunca havia pensado que um dia um sonserino iria lhe salvar de ser violentado mais uma vez'

(19:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andou pelo castelo e logo algumas meninas veio falar com ele, sempre tentando de alguma forma o agradar, e então ele percebeu que estava cansado que já fazia algum tempo que ele não via mais graça em ter saído com a maioria das meninas do ultimo ano de Hogwarts então ele simplesmente passou por elas sem dizer uma palavra e se lembrou do lugar em Hogwarts que pouco conhecia e ele foi para lá, do outro lado do lago, o único lugar que ele podia pensar em paz'

(19:28)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhava para o lago distraidamente, o vento batia em seu rosto bagunçando seus cabelos, era uma sensação tão boa...'

(19:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava distraído até que chegou do outro lado do lago e parou arregalando levemente os olhos ao ver novamente o garoto loiro da grifinória e ficou o olhando, não conseguia desviar o olhar, ele estava lindo, o cabelo loiro dele sendo bagunçado pelo vento e a expressão distraída dele, então desviou o olhar na mesma hora ao perceber seus pensamentos e pensou em sair dali, mas seu corpo não obedecia e ele continuou no mesmo lugar tentando se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse o menino ali sentado'

(19:34)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sentiu um olhar sobre ele e olhou naquela direção, então o viu e deu um leve sorriso'

(19:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentiu seu coração disparar novamente ao ver aquele sorriso e inconscientemente sorriu levemente também'

(19:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan ficou o olhando como se esperasse ele se sentar ali também'

(19:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still balançou a cabeça levemente' Merlin, o que ta acontecendo comigo? 'ele perguntou baixinho a si mesmo então desviou o olhar do menino andando e se sentou não muito perto, mas também não muito longe do garoto e olhou o lago'

(19:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu, então voltou a olhar o lago abraçando as pernas e apoiando o queixo no joelho'

(19:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo olhando o lago, ele podia muito bem levantar, sair dali e nunca mais dirigir a palavra ao menino, mas porque ele não conseguia fazer isso? Por que ainda estava preocupado com o garoto? Por que ainda queria protegê-lo? ele se perguntava, mas não via nenhuma resposta então ele suspirou levemente e olhou para o garoto' Qual é mesmo seu nome? 'ele perguntou'

(19:44)**Dylan****:**

Dylan Black 'ele respondeu o olhando' e você é o Still West não é? 'ele perguntou'

(19:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

sim... sou! 'ele disse' Black? Você é alguma coisa do professor Black? 'ele perguntou '

(19:46)**Dylan****:**

ele é meu pai 'ele disse sorrindo levemente ao se lembrar do pai, ele era o melhor que podia existir'

(19:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah sim! 'Still disse e sorriu levemente' Como sabe meu nome? 'ele perguntou se lembrando que não havia falado com ele como se chamava'

(19:50)**Dylan****:**

minhas irmãs viviam falando de você, uma delas é da sonserina, você deve conhecer, a Sophie 'ele disse'

(19:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Sim, conheço! 'ele disse, Sophie era amiga dele, umas das poucas garotas da sonserina que ele não tinha ficado'

(19:54)**Dylan****:**

ela é minha irmã gêmea, é a mais nova da família 'ele disse'

(20:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

Ela é legal! 'ele disse voltando a olhar o lago, na verdade Sophie era uma das poucas pessoas que ele confiava em Hogwarts, talvez até a única'

**

* * *

**

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou! O trailler e a caracterização dos personagens são obra da Gih, e ela agradece os elogios. Espero que continue comentando. Beijos linda!

**

* * *

**

**S&D**

N/A: Bom, aí está o primeiro dia de escrita, espero que gostem. E lembrem-se, comentários fazem as autoras felizes! ;)

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	6. Capítulo 2

**Início da Sessão: sábado, 2 de maio de 2009**

(17:31)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente voltando a olhar o lago' ela é sim 'ele disse'

(17:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente e olhou pro menino novamente então viu um machucado perto do pulso e pensou que não devia ser nada e voltou a olhar o lago'

(17:39)**Dylan****:**

'quando Dylan abraçou as pernas sua manga levantou um pouco, mas ele nem reparou que os machucados que Scott havia feito e que ele escondia estavam aparecendo um pouco'

(17:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo olhando para o lago e depois olhou para o menino de novo, não entendia porque, mas era tão bom ficar olhando para ele, então viu mais machucados pelo braço dele e o olhou meio preocupado' O que aconteceu com seu braço? 'ele perguntou'

(17:43)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhou para o braço então puxou a manga para baixo' nada 'ele disse baixo sem conseguir olhá-lo'

(17:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou levemente confuso então lembrou dele e de Scott no corredor e pensou que tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido' Foi aquele Scott que fez isso? 'ele perguntou no seu tom frio'

(17:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se encolheu um pouco ainda sem conseguir olhá-lo, mas confirmou com um leve aceno de cabeça'

(17:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou irritado' Eu vou ensinar para aquele cara como se trata as pessoas! 'ele disse ainda mais frio e se perguntou por que estava com raiva, ele não tinha nada a ver com isso, porque estava se metendo nessa historia?'

(17:53)**Dylan****:**

não! 'disse Dylan alarmado e segurou a mão dele' não faz isso... ele pode machucar você... 'ele disse preocupado'

(17:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e depois para a mão dele que ele tinha segurado' Eu sei me cuidar... 'ele disse baixo olhando para o garoto'

(18:00)**Dylan****:**

por favor... não quero que você se machuque por minha causa... 'ele pediu, quase implorando'

(18:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e viu a preocupação na voz dele' Ele não vai me machucar! Já disse eu sei me cuidar... e o que ele pode me fazer?! 'ele disse'

(18:06)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou e soltou sua mão abraçando as pernas novamente' muita coisa... 'ele disse baixo, muito sério'

(18:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e suspirou revirando os olhos' Ta legal... eu não faço nada! 'ele disse e voltou a olhar pro lago, estava curioso pra saber o que Scott tinha feito para aquele garoto que o deixou com tanto medo, e ainda não tirava a frase que Scott tinha dito quando ele o mandou sair de lá'

(18:24)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro de alívio, então sorriu levemente ao ver uma borboleta voando perto do lago onde haviam algumas flores'

(18:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a olhar para o lago e depois voltava a olhar pro menino' É a primeira vez que venho aqui e não encontro esse lugar vazio! 'ele comentou'

(18:33)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu e olhou para ele' eu também nunca soube de alguém que conhecesse esse lugar 'ele disse'

(18:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e olhou as horas' Eu tenho que ir, tenho aula! 'ele disse se levantando'

(18:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhou para o relógio' é... eu também... 'ele disse não muito animado, mas era aula de seu pai e ele não queria preocupá-lo'

(18:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

defesa contra as artes das trevas? 'ele perguntou enquanto limpava sua roupa que tinha sujado quando ele se sentou'

(18:40)**Dylan****:**

é... se eu não for o meu pai vai ficar preocupado... 'ele disse se levantando e limpando a roupa'

(18:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

hum... Então vamos! 'ele disse indo em direção ao castelo andando devagar'

(18:43)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan pôs a mão nos bolsos começando a caminhar ao lado dele'

(18:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a andar um pouco mais rápido quando Dylan já estava do seu lado e foi andando sem dizer nada, mas de vez enquando olhava disfarçadamente para ele'

(18:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan andava distraído até que o olhou e notou e ele o olhava, então deu um leve sorriso'

(18:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou disfarçadamente mais uma vez, mas Dylan notou seu olhar e sorriu levemente e ele rapidamente desviou o olhar continuando a andar'

(18:54)**Dylan****:**

'os dois acabaram chegando um pouco atrasados na sala e só havia uma carteira vazia'

(18:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou na sala com Dylan e procurou pela sala um lugar para se sentar e suspirou levemente ao ver que só tinha uma carteira vazia então esperou Dylan se sentar e se sentou ao seu lado e ignorou os alunos da sonserina que olharam feio para ele'

(18:59)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan pegou seus materiais rapidamente, viu sua irmã olhando para Still desconfiado, mas deu de ombros, não era da sua conta'

(19:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou seu material e colocou na mesa e olhou para o professor que já ia começar a aula e tentou se concentrar na aula, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no modo como estava agindo aquele dia'

(19:03)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan fazia suas anotações tranquilamente, sentiu um pouco de dor no braço por causa dos machucados como sempre, mas também como sempre deixou pra lá e continuou fazendo suas anotações'

(19:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tentou prestar atenção na aula e até fez algumas anotações, mas as duvidas não saiam da sua cabeça e ele suspirou levemente colocando a mão no rosto e balançou a cabeça levemente, tinha que parar de pensar nisso e se esforçou ainda mais para prestar atenção na aula'

(19:11)**Dylan****:**

'algum tempo depois a aula terminou, Dylan ficou mais um pouco, pois seu pai queria falar com ele, e Sophie puxou Still até um lugar onde não seriam ouvidos' o que você tá fazendo? juro que se você tiver brincando com o meu irmão vai se arrepender 'ela avisou'

(19:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela' Eu não estou fazendo nada... não tinha outro lugar para sentar, só isso! 'ele disse revirando os olhos'

(19:14)**Dylan****:**

e o que vocês dois estavam fazendo juntos? porque tenho certeza que vocês não chegaram juntos por acaso 'ela disse de braços cruzados batendo o pé no chão impacientemente'

(19:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar dela' A gente só se esbarrou por ai e conversamos um pouco! 'ele disse e então a olhou' Sophie... Eu não to fazendo nada com seu irmão! 'ele disse sincero'

(19:18)**Dylan****:**

'Sophie suspirou' acho bom mesmo 'ela disse' vem, vamos pra próxima aula 'ela disse entrelaçando seu braço ao dele'

(19:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e foi com ela para a próxima aula andando meio distraído, ele queria saber o que Scott tinha feito a Dylan e ele ia dar um jeito de descobrir'

(19:25)**Dylan****:**

'logo as aulas tinham acabado, Dylan andava tranquilo por um corredor de salas vazias quando se sentiu puxado para dentro de uma delas, tinha deixado sua guarda baixa, e foi fácil para Scott agarrá-lo e abusar dele mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele tinha batido em Dylan mais que o normal e o garoto ficou lá no chão chorando silenciosamente, nu e machucado sem conseguir se mover'

(19:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still depois da aula ficou conversando com Sophie e mais algumas pessoas da sonserina, mas mais uma vez sentiu a vontade de ficar sozinho e se despediu e começou a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts e decidiu ficar em uma sala de aula vazia e ninguém o incomodaria e então entrou em uma sala, mas ela não estava vazia ele viu um garoto deitado no chão nu e arregalou os olhos então reconheceu o garoto e rapidamente fechou a porta com um feitiço e foi até ele se abaixando ao seu lado' Black? o que aconteceu? 'ele perguntou então viu as roupas dele jogadas pela sala e as convocou com um feitiço e viu que estavam rasgadas'

(19:32)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan chorava silenciosamente, todo seu corpo doía, ele não conseguia se mexer sem sentir dor'

(19:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou novamente para o garoto e viu vários machucados nele, devia estar doendo muito então se lembrou de mais cedo. aquele grifinório idiota, era isso que ele fazia com Dylan e pensou um pouco no que ia fazer então se lembrou que tinha uma poção que aliviava a dor na sua mochila que ele tinha pego outro dia para a dor de cabeça então a pegou e abriu' vamos, beba um pouco, acho que vai aliviar a dor! 'ele disse colocando a poção perto da boca de Dylan'

(19:38)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan não conseguia sequer se mover para beber a poção, sentia tanta dor, se sentia tão fraco, apenas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto silenciosas sem que ele conseguisse conte-las'

(19:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente e levantou um pouco a cabeça dele e colocou a poção em sua boca com cuidado'

(19:40)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan bebeu a poção e sentiu um pouco da dor passar'

(19:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou novamente e enquanto pensava que Scott havia abusado de Dylan, só podia ser isso e então se afastou um pouco dele para pensar no que fazer então teve certeza de que Scott tinha violentado Dylan, viu a entrada dele sangrando e suspirou' eu vou acabar com aquele desgraçado! 'ele disse baixinho para si mesmo e então olhou para Dylan preocupado' Você ta melhor? 'ele perguntou' é melhor eu te vestir e levar você para ala hospitalar, você não parece bem! 'ele disse pegando as roupas dele e as consertando com um feitiço'

(19:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan estava fraco e cansado demais pra discutir, então se deixou ser vestido'

(19:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o vestiu com cuidado e depois que terminou o olhou' Você não consegue andar não é? 'ele perguntou

(19:53)**Dylan****:**

não 'ele disse tão baixinho que quase não foi ouvido, enquanto tentava se levantar'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente e se levantou e o ajudou levantar, então notou que ele não ia conseguir sair de lá andando, então pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço para que ele ficasse mais leve e o segurou' Vou te levar para a enfermaria! 'ele disse preocupado enquanto ia para porta carregando ele e saiu com ele no corredor e rezou para não encontrar ninguém no meio do caminho e foi em direção a enfermaria'

(20:00)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se sentia tão fraco, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas tentava ao máximo permanecer acordado'

(20:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou alguns atalhos e uma hora parou de andar chegando mais perto da parede quando um aluno passou por outro corredor, mas não os viu, então ele chegou na enfermaria e colocou Dylan em uma cama enquanto a enfermeira viu os dois e veio até eles preocupada'

(20:05)**Dylan****:**

'por fim Dylan não aguentou mais e desmaiou, sequer sentiu quando Still o colocou na cama ou quando foi examinado e tratado'

(20:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still respondeu vagamente as perguntas da enfermeira, não mencionou como o encontrava, apenas disse que não sabia o que tinha acontecido e ficou lá até a enfermeira falar que estava tudo bem e pedir para ele ir para o salão comunal que estava tarde e então ele foi para o salão da sonserina e foi direto para o seu dormitório deitando na cama e ficou pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido naquele e dia e adormeceu com a imagem do sorriso de Dylan no pensamento depois de muito tempo depois'

(20:12)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan acordou e se viu na enfermaria, e tentou se levantar, mas logo foi impedido pela enfermeira que lhe deu uma poção e deixou o café da manhã para que ele tomasse'

(20:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou cedo naquele dia, não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem então tomou um banho rápido e começou a andar distraído por Hogwarts e só depois de um tempo percebeu que ele estava em frente à enfermaria. 'Merlin, o que ta acontecendo comigo?' ele pensou e entrou na enfermaria e foi até onde Dylan estava' Olá! 'ele disse o olhando'

(20:16)**Dylan****:**

oi 'ele disse baixinho sem encará-lo, tinha vergonha por ele tê-lo visto daquela forma'

(20:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou um pouco mais perto' como está se sentindo? 'ele disse e tentou disfarçar a preocupação de sua voz'

(20:19)**Dylan****:**

eu já tô melhor... 'ele disse baixinho ainda olhando para as próprias mãos'

(20:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

Que bom! 'Still disse com um leve sorriso então chegou ainda mais perto' Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém o que aconteceu! 'ele disse baixo'

(20:25)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou e não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso agradecido'

(20:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Mas aquele cara vai pagar pelo que fez! 'Still disse sem querer, na verdade estava pensando isso e acabou pensando alto de mais'

(20:29)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou' não faz nada, por favor... 'ele praticamente implorou, não queria vê-lo machucado'

(20:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar' Eu não vou fazer nada de mais, apenas falar para ele o que vai acontecer se ele resolver fazer mais alguma coisa com você! 'ele disse baixo'

(20:34)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou preocupado' eu não quero que ele t machuque... 'ele disse baixo, Still provavelmente era o primeiro amigo que tinha em Hogwarts e que se preocupava com ele'

(20:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou serio' Ele não vai me machucar! 'ele disse com certeza' Não se preocupe! 'ele disse'

(20:37)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e concordou com um leve aceno'

(20:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Eu tenho que ir! 'ele disse a Dylan'

(20:41)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan ficou cabisbaixo, mas concordou com outro aceno, não queria ficar sozinho, mas ele tinha aulas'

(20:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou por mais uns segundos e então saiu da enfermaria e pensou em ir tomar café, mas desistiu, estava sem fome, então foi em direção a sua aula e viu Scott de longe e começou a andar mais rápido e olhou para os lados, não tinha mais ninguém por perto, então se aproximou dele silenciosamente e o empurrou contra a parede com agilidade e pegou a varinha no bolso da calça e apontou para o pescoço dele'

(20:45)**Dylan****:**

ei! o que você pensa que tá fazendo West?! 'disse Scott sem tirar os olhos da varinha'

(20:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com ódio' Por enquanto não to fazendo nada! 'ele falou frio para ele' Mas experimenta chegar perto do Black de novo e você vai ver o que te acontece! 'ele o ameaçou apertando ainda mais a varinha contra o pescoço dele'

(20:49)**Dylan****:**

'Scott engoliu em seco, já ouvira falar do que West era capaz'

(20:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still afastou dele' Está avisado! 'ele disse e saiu do corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido'

(20:53)**Dylan****:**

'Scott foi para o outro lado, obviamente não era tão louco para fazer algo contra Dylan outra vez, pelo menos por enquanto, enquanto isso Dylan estava deitado na cama entediado sem ter o que fazer'

(20:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para as aulas que ele não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma, ainda estava um confuso, e então depois que as aulas acabaram ele se encontrou parado pensando em ir ou não ir até enfermaria, mas acabou decidindo ir e logo chegou lá e se aproximou da cama de Dylan, ele dormia e Still ficou ali vendo-o dormir e mal percebera que estava pensando em como ele ficava lindo dormindo'

(21:00)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente e acordou piscando sonolento, então sorriu ao ver Still ali' oi 'ele disse enquanto esfregava os olhos preguiçosamente'

(21:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Oi! 'ele disse' Se sente melhor? 'ele perguntou'

(21:02)**Dylan****:**

uhum 'disse Dylan sorrindo, gostava de Still ele era um bom amigo'

(21:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Já disseram quando você vai poder sair? 'ele perguntou'

(21:07)**Dylan****:**

amanhã de manhã 'ele disse ainda deitado, ele era normalmente o maior sinônimo de preguiça que poderia existir'

(21:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

hum.. que bom! 'ele disse com um sorriso e ficou o olhando'

(21:09)**Dylan****:**

que foi? 'Dylan perguntou vendo que ele o olhava'

(21:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar meio sem graça' Erh... nada! 'ele disse' Bom... só vir aqui ver se tava tudo bem então já vou indo! 'ele disse se afastando da cama' Boa noite!

(21:14)**Dylan****:**

'o sorriso de Dylan enfraqueceu no mesmo instante, não queria que ele fosse, tinha ficado o dia todo sozinho...' boa noite 'ele disse'

(21:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se afastou mais dele mais antes de sair lançou mais um olhar para ele demorando alguns segundos depois balançou levemente a cabeça e saiu de lá apressado'

(21:16)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro, então se deitou de lado e ficou olhando para o céu estrelado da janela que era perto de sua cama'

(21:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para seu salão comunal e sentou no sofá e começou a fazer suas lições quando a garota que ele estava deitado outro dia chegou e o abraçou por trás beijando seu pescoço ousadamente' Você anda sumido, to com saudades! 'ela disse no ouvido dele e ele revirou os olhos afastando a garota que o olhou confusa' Você ta estranho Still, o que ta acontecendo? fugindo de todo mundo! 'ela disse meio indignada e Still não disse nada apenas arrumou suas coisas e subiu para seu dormitório batendo a porta com força e se jogou na cama' O que ta acontecendo comigo? 'ele perguntou para si mesmo e suspirou e então trocou de roupa e pegou no sono um bom tempo depois'

(21:23)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan dormiu olhando para as estrelas, quando acordou, tomou o café e foi liberado para ir as aulas'

(21:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still não escutara o despertador tocar e quando acordou viu que estava muito atrasado, faltava apenas 15 minutos para a primeira aula e ele levantou rápido se arrumando com pressa e pegou suas coisas e saiu apressado em direção a sala, estava com fome, mas não tinha tempo e acabou chegando um pouco atrasado'

(21:27)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan estava sentado em uma carteira fazendo anotações sobre a aula quando viu Still chegando e deu um leve sorriso'

(21:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a sala, só tinha dois lugares vagos do lado da garota sonserina que não o deixava em paz e que nesse momento o olhava indicando o lugar para ele então olhou para o outro, ao lado de Dylan e suspirou levemente e sentou ao lado dele com um leve sorriso' Oi! 'ele disse e ouviu a voz da menina falando com a amiga, que não acreditava no que tinha visto e revirou os olhos levemente'

(21:48)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' oi... aqui 'ele disse lhe passando suas anotações para ele se situar na aula'

(21:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou suas coisas e colocou sobre a mesa' Obrigado! 'ele disse e leu as anotações dele e anotou algumas coisas e começou a prestar atenção no professor, mas de vez enquanto olhava para Dylan ao seu lado'

(21:53)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan fazia suas anotações concentrado, mas era história da magia, logo sua atenção tinha se dispersado e ele fazia alguns rabiscos no pergaminho'

(21:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas era tão chato e ele estava com fome, não tinha comido quase nada no dia anterior e então suspirou levemente e começou a desenhar coisas sem sentido no seu pergaminho olhando às vezes para Dylan que também estava distraído'

(21:56)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan suspirou e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o rosto na mão entediado'

(21:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still deitou a cabeça na mesa virado para Dylan assim era uma boa desculpa para olhá-lo e não parecer que ele estava olhando, mas seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais pesado e ele acabou dormindo'

(21:59)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhou para Still no fim da aula e sorriu' ei! Still! acorda! a aula já acabou! 'disse Dylan baixo o sacudindo levemente'

(22:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still resmungou levemente, mas acordou' Ahn? que? 'ele disse confuso levantando a cabeça'

(22:01)**Dylan****:**

a aula acabou 'disse Dylan rindo levemente'

(22:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still esfregou os olhos levemente' Ah... 'ele disse e riu levemente' Acho que eu dormi! 'ele disse e juntou suas coisas'

(22:04)**Dylan****:**

é... 'disse Dylan sorrindo e pegando a mochila pondo no ombro'

(22:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou no relógio' Você acha que dá tempo de eu passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa antes da próxima da aula? 'ele perguntou enquanto saia da sala com Dylan'

(22:07)**Dylan****:**

serve chocolate? se servir eu tenho aqui 'ele disse'

(22:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Acho que serve! 'ele disse' Não deu tempo de eu comer alguma coisa, acordei tarde! 'ele disse enquanto iam para a próxima aula

(22:14)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan pegou uma barra de chocolate e deu a ele'

(22:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou o chocolate' Obrigado! 'ele disse a abrindo rápido e começou a comer'

(22:17)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente' toma 'ele disse, tinha achado uns biscoitos dentro da mochila'

(22:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para os biscoitos' Nossa... Obrigado! 'ele disse e comeu os biscoitos depois olhou para ele' Eu não costumo ter tanta fome de manha, mas acho que foi porque ontem não comi quase nada! 'ele disse e chegaram na próxima aula'

(22:20)**Dylan****:**

por que você não comeu nada? 'Dylan perguntou preocupado' faz mal ficar sem comer

(22:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não estava com vontade de comer! 'ele disse e colocou a mochila em uma carteira mais no meio da sala e olhou para ver se Dylan ia se sentar com ele'

(22:23)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan nem pensou, só se sentou ao lado dele' como assim não teve vontade? você tem que comer, se não daqui a pouco passa mal por aí... 'disse Dylan'

(22:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

hum... geralmente quando eu to pensando muito em alguma coisa eu perco a fome! 'ele disse pegando suas coisas, então parou de fazer o que estava fazendo, ele não devia ter dito aquilo'

(22:25)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou curioso' pensando muito? pensando em que? 'ele perguntou, então notou que estava sendo indiscreto' desculpe, não devia perguntar 'ele disse sem jeito'

(22:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente quando Dylan tinha perguntado no que estava pensando' Não... tudo bem! 'ele disse, mas fingiu não escutar a pergunta'

(22:30)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan abriu a mochila e viu que tinham colocado uma carta lá dentro e ele pegou curioso'

(22:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou olhando para ele e o viu pegar algo que parecia uma carta e ele continuou olhando curioso'

(22:33)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan abriu a carta e viu que era um convite de um garoto para irem a Hogsmeade juntos no passeio do fim de semana'

(22:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu ele abrir a carta e leu e viu que era um convite de um garoto para ir para Hogsmeade, então desviou o olhar da carta e olhou para Dylan'

(22:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan dobrou a carta e guardou novamente dentro da mochila, então olhou para Still e viu que ele estava o olhando'

(22:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar na hora que Dylan olhou para ele, será que ele ia aceitar? bom, se aceitasse isso queria dizer que ele era gay, será que Dylan era gay? Still pensava curioso'

(22:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou curioso pra saber o que ele estava pensando, ele fazia umas caretas engraçadas enquanto pensava e ele não aguentou e riu levemente'

(22:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava perdido em pensamentos quando escutou a risada de Dylan e o olhou' o que foi? 'ele perguntou ao vê-lo rindo'

(22:41)**Dylan****:**

você faz careta enquanto pensa 'ele disse sorrindo'

(22:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Serio? Não sabia! 'ele disse com um sorriso e voltou a olhar para frente, o professor estava atrasado' Então... vai aceitar o convite? 'ele perguntou depois de um tempo mantendo sua voz indiferente'

(22:45)**Dylan****:**

não sei... acho que não... sei que ele quer algo a mais e eu não gosto dele desse jeito, gosto dele como amigo... 'disse Dylan, não gostava de magoar os outros, mas era melhor ele não aceitar'

(22:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou a resposta e fez um aceno com a cabeça, não conseguira ver se Dylan era gay ou não pela resposta dele... mas porque estava tão interessado nisso? ele se perguntou, não ia fazer a mínima diferença para ele, então porque isso? curiosidade? e ele se perdeu em pensamentos novamente'

(22:49)**Dylan****:**

o que você tá pensando? 'Dylan perguntou curioso'

(22:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e suspirou levemente, precisava saber isso, não entendia porque, mas precisava saber' erh... Black... você é gay? 'ele perguntou baixo, mas assim que ele perguntou o professor chegou pedindo silencio'

(22:54)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan pegou um pedaço d pergaminho e escreveu um simples "sou" e entregou a Still, então começou a fazer anotações sobre a aula'

(23:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still leu o pergaminho e sentiu algo que ele não identificou o que era ou não quis identificar... alegria? alívio? esperança? ele pensou, mas tentou tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e se concentrar na aula, mas não teve muito sucesso'

(23:01)**Dylan****:**

'logo a aula acabou e Dylan começou a guardar seus materiais'

(23:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still guardou seu material... ainda pensativo, então era por isso que Sophie deveria ter falado que ele estava brincando com Dylan, ela achou que ele sabia isso... ele pensava e terminou de guardar seu material distraído e já ia saindo da sala sem perceber que tinha esquecido um livro em cima da mesa'

(23:07)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan viu que ele tinha esquecido um livro e foi atrás dele' Still! seu livro! 'ele disse quando o alcançou'

(23:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Ah... brigado! não vi! 'ele disse pegando o livro e sorrindo levemente ainda meio distraído'

(23:09)**Dylan****:**

tudo bem? 'Dylan perguntou ao vê-lo tão distraído'

(23:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Sim! 'ele disse depois desviou o olhar' eu acho... 'ele disse'

(23:11)**Dylan****:**

se você quiser conversar... 'disse Dylan preocupado'

(23:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou novamente, como ele ia conversar com ele se era ele mesmo que estava deixando-o confuso? ele pensava' Não... erh... mas obrigado! 'ele disse e tinha o próximo período livre e depois almoço' A... a gente se vê por ai! 'ele disse'

(23:15)**Dylan****:**

ok 'disse Dylan vendo-o ir, então começou a andar tranquilamente iria responder ao garoto que não podia aceitar o convite'

(23:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou andando pelo castelo, ele precisava parar de ter esses pensamentos e só pensou em uma forma, então saiu pelo castelo procurando alguma das garotas que ele podia procurar quando quisesse e logo levou uma para uma sala de aula vazia e a beijava pressionando ela contra a parede, mas não era como antes, ele ainda pensava em Dylan, não estava adiantando nada, então se separou da menina e saiu da sala sem nenhuma palavra e foi para o salão principal almoçar'

(23:21)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan conversava com o garoto tentando fazê-lo entender, mas o garoto não queria entender e puxou Dylan para um beijo, mas Dylan o empurrou logo em seguida'

(23:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava pelos corredores em direção ao castelo então ouviu a voz de Dylan e parou para ouvir o que ele dizia, ele parecia estar dispensando o menino e ele chegou mais perto para ver e então viu o menino chegar perto de Dylan e ele o empurrar então foi para perto deles' Está tudo bem? 'ele perguntou olhando para o garoto que tentara se aproximar'

(23:28)**Dylan****:**

tudo 'disse Dylan, mas ele olhava irritado para o garoto' e agora você pode mesmo esquecer 'ele disse, o garoto tentou falar algo, mas se calou ao ver o olhar de Dylan e saiu dali cabisbaixo'

(23:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Dylan depois desviou o olhar' Desculpe... não deveria ter me metido! 'ele disse'

(23:30)**Dylan****:**

tudo bem, não tem problema, é bom saber que tem alguém que se importa comigo por perto 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(23:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Eu vou almoçar... 'ele disse'

(23:33)**Dylan****:**

eu também 'disse Dylan, gostava de tê-lo por perto, ele era meio frio às vezes, mas que sonserino não é? até seu pai também era às vezes'

(23:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e foi com ele até o salão' A gente se vê! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso e foi para a mesa da sonserina e sentou em um canto que não tinha muita gente e viu os olhares dos companheiros de casa e ignorou'

(23:35)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan foi para a mesa da grifinória, lá o pessoal não se importava muito, até porque sabiam que a irmã dele era sonserina também'

(23:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still almoçou rapidamente, os olhares e cochichos na mesa estava o irritando e fez ele perder a fome então se levantou e foi para a próxima aula'

(23:48)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan almoçou tranquilamente, e quando viu Still sair sem comer quase nada pegou alguns bolinhos e guardou com um feitiço para não esfriarem na mochila'

(23:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou e a sala ainda estava vazia e ele não estava a fim de ficar lá dentro então se sentou encostado na parede e ficou olhando pro nada pensativo

(23:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan saiu do salão principal depois de um tempo e foi para a sala, mas não viu Still'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi flor! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: E aqui estamos nós outra vez com um capítulo novinho, espero que gostem e façam as autoras felizes com reviews!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	7. Capítulo 3

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 3 de maio de 2009**

(00:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava tão distraído que nem notou que alguém tinha entrado na sala'

(00:18)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan ia por as coisas numa carteira, mas então viu a mochila de Still e pôs suas coisas ao lado da dele, e olhou pela sala então sorriu ao vê-lo ali distraído' se fosse outro já tinha te azarado 'ele disse indo até ele e estendendo os bolinhos que tinha pego no almoço'

(00:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele' Oi! 'ele disse com um sorriso meio bobo e pegou os bolinhos' eu acabei de almoçar! 'ele disse'

(00:23)**Dylan****:**

mas não comeu quase nada que eu vi 'ele disse' já te disse que se você não comer daqui a pouco passa mal por aí

(00:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente, gostava da preocupação dele, ninguém se preocupava com ele assim então comeu um bolinho' Obrigado! 'ele disse' Quer um?

(00:26)**Dylan****:**

não, eu comi bastante, e você tem que se cuidar mais sabia? 'ele disse com um leve sorriso, mas preocupado'

(00:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' eu como pouco mesmo! 'ele disse depois de comer mais um bolinho'

(00:30)**Dylan****:**

mas você pratica exercícios, tem que se alimentar bem porque gasta muita energia 'disse Dylan'

(00:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' tudo bem, vou tentar comer um pouco mais! 'ele disse vencido'

(00:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu felizmente' eu vou ficar de olho, então é bom comer mesmo 'ele disse'

(00:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e logo as pessoas chegaram para aula e ele se levantou e foi para seu lugar junto com Dy'

(00:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se sentou logo a aula começou, e ele começou a fazer suas anotações'

(00:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se sentou e fez algumas anotações e logo a aula acabara, era a ultima do dia'

(00:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan suspirou' até que enfim... 'ele disse enquanto guardava os materiais'

(00:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' é... não aguentava mais aula! 'ele disse com um sorriso e guardou seus materiais'

(00:52)**Dylan****:**

pelo menos o natal tá chegando, aí a gente relaxa e não tem aula 'ele disse sorrindo'

(00:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah sim! isso é bom! 'Still disse e suspirou levemente se levantando'

(00:55)**Dylan****:**

que foi? 'Dylan perguntou vendo que ele não parecia muito feliz'

(00:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah... natal não é umas das minhas datas favoritas, mas é bom, pelo menos não tem aula! 'ele disse'

(00:56)**Dylan****:**

por que não é uma das suas datas favoritas? 'ele perguntou curioso'

(00:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah... sempre passo em Hogwarts, isso cansa! 'ele disse enquanto saiam da sala, nunca tinha falado disso com ninguém'

(00:58)**Dylan****:**

hum... sabe, se você quiser, pode passar lá em casa 'Dylan convidou'

(01:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não quero incomodar! 'ele disse, mas a idéia de ter um natal diferente o agradava'

(01:02)**Dylan****:**

não vai incomodar, o pessoal lá em casa vai adorar te conhecer 'disse Dylan sorrindo' tem o meu irmão Kevin, e as minhas irmãs Megan, Julie e a Sophie que você já conhece, e é muito legal, você vai gostar 'ele disse empolgado por poder ter um amigo com ele no natal'

(01:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Bom então tudo bem! 'ele disse'

(01:06)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu feliz' certo, eu vou avisar pro papai, aí ele avisa pra todo mundo... 'ele disse então o olhou' vai ser legal ter você lá em casa 'ele disse com um lindo e sincero sorriso nos lábios'

(01:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e não conseguiu não sorrir, o sorriso de Dylan era tão lindo' Obrigado Black, vai ser bom passar um natal diferente! 'ele disse com um sorriso também'

(01:07)**Dylan****:**

posso t pedir uma coisa? 'ele perguntou o olhando'

(01:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' o que? 'perguntou curioso'

(01:09)**Dylan****:**

me chama de Dylan 'ele pediu sorrindo levemente'

(01:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Tudo bem... Dylan!' ele disse'

(01:13)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu, gostava de ouvi-lo dizer seu nome'

(01:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

Acho que vou pra biblioteca, alguns deveres para fazer e a noite tenho treino! 'ele disse e suspirou cansado'

(01:18)**Dylan****:**

a gente se vê então, eu vou ir falar com o papai 'disse Dylan sorrindo' e pensa, você vai ter o melhor natal da sua vida 'ele disse, pois faria de tudo para que ele tivesse o melhor natal de todos'

(01:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' ok! vai ser mesmo! 'ele disse com um sorriso' A gente se vê! 'ele disse e foi em direção a biblioteca'

(01:21)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan foi conversar com o pai, passou horas lá, então teve que ir para sua sala comunal, pois já era tarde'

(01:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still depois de ficar o resto da tarde na biblioteca foi para o treino e viu que os companheiros de time também estavam estranhos com ele e o evitavam lançando olhares desaprovadores e quando treino acabou ele foi pro seu dormitório, tomou um banho e foi dormir'

(01:25)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan foi dormir sorrindo ao pensar que Still passaria o natal com ele e com sua família'

(01:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still dormiu um pouco melhor essa noite, mas acordou cedo e se arrumou e já que não tinha nada para fazer foi tomar seu café'

(01:27)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan estava tomando seu café quando viu Still entrar no salão principal e deu um leve sorriso'

(01:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se sentou na mesa da sonserina, o salão ainda estava vazio então seu olhar foi direto na mesa da grifinória e viu Dy ali e sorriu então começou a tomar seu café'

(01:32)**Dylan****:**

'Sophie viu Still então se levantou' acho bom você cuidar muito bem dele... 'ela disse no ouvido dele num tom cheio de ameaças veladas caso ele fizesse o contrario e saiu do salão principal'

(01:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou o que ela disse se assustando levemente, mas antes que ele pudesse responder ela já tinha ido... então começou a pensar no que ela tinha dito, como assim cuidar bem dele? de Dylan ele sabia, mas porque ele deveria cuidar bem dele, eles apenas estavam ficando mais próximos, amigos talvez e foi com esses pensamentos que ele deixou o salão'

(01:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan saiu pouco depois de Still e acabou encontrando-o' gostei de ver, tá se alimentando direito 'ele disse sorrindo a Still'

(01:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu inconscientemente ao vê-lo chegando' Sim... eu te disse! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(01:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' ah! o papai adorou a idéia de você ir lá em casa pro natal 'ele disse'

(01:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu mais ainda' Que bom! 'ele disse um pouco animado' Dylan...

(01:41)**Dylan****:**

que foi? 'ele perguntou o olhando com um leve sorriso'

(01:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

Você vai em Hogsmeade amanhã? é que eu tava querendo uma companhia! 'ele disse e ficou meio surpreso, nem estava pensando em ir Hogsmeade e do nada convida Dylan, realmente ele não estava mais se entendendo'

(01:45)**Dylan****:**

vou sim 'disse Dylan sorrindo' vai ser legal ter com quem conversar

(01:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

Então ta! 'ele disse com um sorriso e foram para as aulas'

(01:47)**Dylan****:**

'logo o dia se passou e então já era dia d passeio a Hogsmeade e Dylan descia para encontrar Still'

(01:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava no saguão de entrada encostado na parede e de braços cruzados esperando Dylan então o viu se aproximando e o olhou meio abobado e a primeira coisa que veio em sua coisa foi, Merlin como ele está lindo'

(01:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan viu Still e sorriu indo até ele' oi! vamos? 'ele perguntou'

(01:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou o olhando meio perdido em pensamentos' ah claro... vamos! 'ele disse depois de um tempo balançando a cabeça levemente como se saísse de um transe'

(01:52)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu então os dois começaram a andar em direção a Hogsmeade'

(01:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi andando com ele em direção a Hogsmeade e sempre que via alguém da sonserina eles estavam lançando olhares desaprovador para ele e ele bufou levemente irritado quando um grupo de garotos do quinto ano olharam para ele cochichando e rindo entre si' Aposto que estão falando de mim! 'ele disse a Dy revirando os olhos'

(01:58)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou e em seguida olhou para as garotas e ele como todo Black podia ter uma olhar um tanto quanto assustador se quisesse e foi esse olhar e ele usou nas garotas' acho que é culpa minha... se você não tivesse andando comigo isso não ia acontecer... 'disse Dylan olhando para o chão com as mãos nos bolsos'

(02:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Eu não me importo com o que dizem... é só que irrita às vezes! 'ele disse meio serio'

(02:02)**Dylan****:**

desculpe... 'disse Dylan, não queria que Still ficasse assim porque andava com ele'

(02:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

A culpa não é sua... 'ele disse sincero' bom.. talvez só um pouquinho! 'ele brincou' Mas você não esta me obrigando a andar com você, faço isso porque quero e sei as consequências! 'ele disse meio indiferente'

(02:09)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou e deu um pequeno sorriso' obrigado... 'ele disse'

(02:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e fez um aceno com a cabeça e continuaram andando em direção a Hogsmeade'

(02:13)**Dylan****:**

'os dois foram andando e conversando até chegarem ao Três Vassouras e então pediram uma cerveja amanteigada para cada um'

(02:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still bebeu um pouco de sua cerveja e colocou na mesa novamente e então olhou para Dy sorrindo, mas ai um cara passou e sem querer o empurrou o jogando para cima de Dy fazendo seus rostos ficarem bem próximos'

(02:17)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou nos olhos a boca levemente aberta'

(02:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou nos olhos dele depois para a boca dele e aproximou mais um pouco, mas logo depois se afastou rápido desviando o olhar' ta cheio aqui, não é? 'ele disse a respiração levemente acelerada'

(02:20)**Dylan****:**

é... 'disse Dylan também desviando o olhar, o coração descompassado'

(02:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still bebeu o resto da cerveja em um gole só, Merlin ele quase beijara Dylan... agora sim ele estava realmente confuso'

(02:22)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan tomou sua cerveja caladamente, eles quase tinham se beijado... mas ele achava que Still era hétero... ele pensava confuso'

(02:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou depois de um tempo' vamos dar uma volta? ' ele perguntou'

(02:26)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno, então os dois saíram e começaram a andar'

(02:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava do seu lado calado, pensando no que acabara de acontecer ou de quase acontecer, ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso se não ia acabar explodindo, mas conversar com quem, ninguém da sonserina e Dy era o único amigo de Still de outra casa então ele suspirou levemente, não sabia o que fazer'

(02:30)**Dylan****:**

'logo chegaram a casa dos gritos e Dylan se sentou na neve perto da árvore olhando para a casa'

(02:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi e se sentou ao lado dele se encolhendo um pouco, pois estava esfriando mais'

(02:32)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan abraçou as pernas para se esquentar' tá frio... 'ele disse baixo'

(02:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

uhum! 'Still disse chegando mais perto dele e se encolhendo ainda mais'

(02:34)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan passou um braço pelas costas dele para esquentá-lo e se sentiu bem daquela forma, com ele nos seus braços'

(02:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente ainda com um pouco de frio, mas se sentiu protegido ali nos braços dele, como se nada importasse'

(02:37)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan continuou assim por um tempo, quieto' você quer conversar? 'ele perguntou o olhando'

(02:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente ao ouvir a pergunta dele, parecia que ele lia seus pensamentos' Eu... eu não sei, estou confuso! 'ele disse baixo'

(02:41)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan acariciou levemente os cabelos dele' você pode falar comigo se quiser 'ele disse carinhoso'

(02:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Você já sentiu como se meio que não se conhecesse mais? 'ele perguntou depois de um tempo'

(02:43)**Dylan****:**

uma vez 'ele disse' mas me conta o que tá acontecendo 'ele pediu ainda acariciando seus cabelos'

(02:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

eu... 'então Still o olhou' eu não quero te contar até eu ter certeza! 'ele disse baixo'

(02:46)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan suspirou e sorriu levemente' você tá se sentindo atraído por mim? é isso? 'ele perguntou'

(02:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar sentindo seu rosto esquentar, ficando corado, mas não disse nada'

(02:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e segurou o queixo dele fazendo com que ele o olhasse' não precisa ficar com vergonha, tá tudo bem... 'ele disse'

(02:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e respirou fundo tomando uma decisão' Posso fazer uma coisa? pra ter certeza... 'ele disse olhando dos olhos para a boca dele'

(02:54)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan acenou levemente que sim, já sabia o que ele iria fazer'

(02:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e colocou a mão na nuca dele o puxando para um beijo tímido'

(02:57)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o abraçou levemente pela cintura retribuindo o beijo'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Morre não fia! Demorei, mas ta aí mais um capítulo. Beijos!

CrisAlice Cullen:

Flor! Que bom que ta gostando! Ficamos felizes em saber disso! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Não, eu não morri embora sinta que a faculdade me enlouquece. Desculpem pela demora, mas trabalhos + provas = Nath sem tempo pra nada. Espero que gostem do capítulo, me perdoem pelos erros que podem ter passado e façam as autoras felizes com reviews.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	8. Capítulo 4

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 3 de maio de 2009**

(19:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou mais um tempo o beijando, mas separou levemente dele o olhando'

(19:43)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou de volta esperando pra ver o que ele iria fazer'

(19:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente, não entendia o que estava sentindo, mas queria beijá-lo novamente e o beijou carinhosamente'

(19:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente entre o beijo o abraçando e trazendo mais para perto'

(19:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aprofundou mais o beijo acariciando sua nuca'

(19:52)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan começou a acariciar levemente suas costas enquanto o beijava'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou o beijando por um tempo até que se separou dele com um selinho e sorriu levemente'

(20:00)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' e então? 'ele perguntou'

(20:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu' Acho que ainda não tenho certeza... quem sabe mais um beijo? 'ele disse divertido com um sorriso maroto'

(20:02)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente e o beijou o abraçando, se afastando dele algum tempo depois' e agora? 'ele perguntou sorrindo'

(20:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu seu beijo e balançou negativamente a cabeça quando ele lhe perguntou sorrindo'

(20:07)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente e eles ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, até que Dylan se afastou dele com um leve suspiro' você tem certeza? quero dizer, não é fácil... 'ele disse acariciando levemente o rosto dele, pois até alguns bruxos eram um pouco preconceituosos embora fossem poucos'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi flor! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Essa parte é fofa mesmo, mas lembro que tava morrendo de sono quando a gente tava escrevendo. rs Espero que goste desse pedacinho. Beijos!

Cris Alice Cullen:

Que bom que ta amando, fadinha! Espero que goste desse também. Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Desculpem a demora, mas as provas estão me deixando louca. Sei que esse ta curtinho, mas já tenho outro corrigido e posto amanhã, prometo.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	9. Capítulo 5

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 3 de maio de 2009**

(20:28)**Still West****:**

Still suspirou levemente quando ele se afastou e o olhou' eu mesmo que quisesse acho que não ia conseguir ignorar o que já sinto por você 'ele disse' nunca me senti tão bem com alguém como me sinto agora! 'ele continuou' E eu sei que não é fácil e ainda tem o fato de eu ser da sonserina e você da grifinória

(20:30)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' então... você quer mesmo arriscar? 'ele perguntou carinhosamente'

(20:31)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e concordou com a cabeça' Você quer? 'ele perguntou'

(20:32)**Dylan****:**

muito 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(20:33)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele' Acho melhor a gente voltar.. ta esfriando mais! 'ele disse'

(20:35)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan concordou e logo os dois iam em direção ao castelo'

(20:41)**Still West****:**

'Still tremia levemente de frio enquanto andava em direção ao castelo então passou o braço pelas costas dele o puxando mais para perto tentando se aquecer'

(20:43)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente passando o braço pela cintura dele enquanto andavam'

(20:44)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e os dois continuaram andando e ele percebeu que não tinha uma pessoa que não olhava para eles enquanto passavam, mas Still ignorou, não estava nem ai para o que os outros estavam pensando'

(20:45)**Dylan****:**

'logo chegaram ao castelo' melhor agora? 'Dylan perguntou, pois ali dentro estava um pouco mais quente'

(20:48)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Muito... tava quase congelando! 'ele disse com um sorriso '

(20:48)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente' exagerado... 'ele disse e lhe deu um selinho'

(20:54)**Still West****:**

'Still riu levemente' Não sou exagerado! 'ele disse fazendo um biquinho'

(20:55)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' é sim... o meu exagerado 'ele disse e lhe beijou carinhosamente'

(20:56)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu o beijo de forma carinhosa'

(20:58)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se afastou dele com um selinho' eu tô com fome... 'ele disse'

(21:14)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu' Eu também! 'ele disse' Será que já serviram o jantar? ou prefere ir na cozinha? 'ele perguntou',

(21:14)**Dylan****:**

tanto faz 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente'

(21:16)**Still West****:**

vamos na cozinha então! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso, se fossem para o salão teriam que sentar em uma das mesas, e ele tinha certeza que a sonserina não ia aceitar pacificamente a presença do grifinório e achava que a mesa da grifinória seria o mesmo'

(21:19)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno' sabe... se amanhã o pessoal da sua casa não gostar você pode ficar lá na grifinória... eles não vão sair por aí dando pulinhos de alegria, mas também não vão se importar muito se você ficar lá... 'disse Dylan enquanto andavam'

(21:26)**Still West****:**

Não quero causar problemas... mas o pessoal da sonserina não vai gostar nada disso! 'ele disse enquanto iam para a cozinha'

(21:28)**Dylan****:**

não vai causar nenhum problema 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente' e eles são um bando de preconceituosos 'ele disse, não entendia como Still podia ter ido parar lá'

(21:29)**Still West****:**

'Still riu levemente' Sim... Mas nem todos! 'ele disse e então chegaram a cozinha'

(21:29)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou com um leve sorriso, logo estavam jantando'

(21:34)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e logo tinha terminado de jantar e esperou Dylan terminar'

(21:34)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan terminou e o olhou sorrindo levemente'

(21:41)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu' Foi ótimo passar o dia com você! 'Still disse carinhoso'

(21:42)**Dylan****:**

digo o mesmo 'disse Dylan sorrindo e acariciando levemente o rosto dele com carinho'

(21:50)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele então se lembrou de algo que não tinha perguntado a ele' Dylan, aquele cara... ele não te incomodou de novo né? 'ele perguntou só para ter certeza'

(21:52)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan fez que não com a cabeça, Scott o olhava, mas nunca chegava perto'

(21:53)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Que bom.. então ele entendeu o recado! 'ele disse e deu um selinho em Dylan'

(21:55)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o abraçou carinhosamente se aconchegando nos braços de Still'

(21:57)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a acariciar seu cabelo'

(22:02)**Dylan****:**

é tão bom ficar assim... 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente'

(22:04)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu' uhum! 'ele disse ainda acariciando o cabelo de Dy'

(22:05)**Dylan****:**

'eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, até que viram que já era bem tarde e tinham que ir dormir'

(22:06)**Still West****:**

'Quando já era tarde eles saíram da cozinha e Still foi com Dy até perto do salão da grifinória' chegamos! 'ele disse quando viu a entrada'

(22:07)**Dylan****:**

é... chegamos... 'disse Dylan, não queria se afastar dele'

(22:10)**Still West****:**

'Still suspirou levemente e o abraçou pela cintura' boa noite! 'ele disse baixinho'

(22:10)**Dylan****:**

boa noite... 'ele disse no mesmo tom o abraçando pelo pescoço'

(22:13)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e o beijou delicadamente'

(22:14)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo acariciando sua nuca'

(22:15)**Still West****:**

'Still o beijou durante um tempo e depois se afastou com um selinho' até a amanha!

(22:16)**Dylan****:**

até 'disse Dylan sorrindo com carinho e acariciando seu rosto lhe dando um selinho antes de se afastar'

(22:18)**Still West****:**

'Still suspirou levemente quando ele se afastou e ficou o olhando até que ele sumiu pelo retrato então foi para seu salão comunal'

(22:18)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan foi logo para seu dormitório se trocar para dormir, tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto'

(22:20)**Still West****:**

'Still foi para seu salão e assim que entrou a maioria das pessoas olharam para ele com o mesmo olhar reprovador, mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer ou fazer algo ele foi para seu dormitório e depois de se trocar foi dormir'

(22:22)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan acordou feliz no dia seguinte, havia sonhado com Still, então foi tomar o café da manhã, notou que algumas garotas pareciam olhar para ele com raiva, mas nem ligou continuou andando'

(22:25)**Still West****:**

'Still acordou no outro dia, tomou um banho e sai do salão comunal rapidamente e foi para o salão principal tomar café, queria encontrar com Dy... então andou mais rápido esperando encontrar ele antes do café e então o avistou na entrada do salão' Dylan! 'ele chamou andando mais rápido'

(22:26)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu, então ficou esperando ele se aproximar'

(22:29)**Still West****:**

'Still chegou perto dele e sorriu e então lhe deu um selinho demorado' Bom dia! 'ele disse

(22:30)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan retribuiu o selinho' bom dia 'ele disse sorrindo com carinho'

(22:34)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu' Já tava com saudades! 'ele disse'

(22:35)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' e eu de você... 'ele disse' vamos tomar café?

(22:39)**Still West****:**

'Still sorriu' Sim... erh.. na grifinória? 'ele perguntou'

(22:41)**Dylan****:**

acho que é melhor né? 'disse Dylan sorrindo entrelaçando sua mão a dele'

(22:42)**Still West****:**

sim, sem duvidas! 'ele disse e sorriu segurando sua mão e entraram no salão principal e Still foi com ele para mesa da grifinória e nem olhou para a mesa da sua casa'

(22:45)**Dylan****:**

'os dois se sentaram e começaram a tomar o café, alguns grifinórios fizeram careta, mas não falaram nada, já a grande maioria das garotas das outras casas olhavam chocadas a cena e em seguida raivosamente para Dylan'

(22:50)**Still West****:**

'Still se sentou na mesa e tentou ignorar as caretas que alguns grifinórios fizeram e começou a tomar seu café meio distraído'

(22:51)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan logo terminou seu café, incomodado com os olhares raivosos que recebia, mas não falou nada'

(22:54)**Still West****:**

'Still distraído nem percebeu os olhares que lançavam a Dy, mas não se sentia confortável ali na mesa da grifinória então terminou seu café rápido' vamos? 'ele perguntou quando viu que Dy também tinha terminado'

(22:57)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan concordou com um aceno e quando passavam pela porta ouviu uma garota dizer a uma amiga, "só pode ter dado uma poção do amor pra ele, eu sei que o Still não ficaria com um garoto nunca"'

(22:59)**Still West****:**

'Still passou a mão pela cintura dele e andava ainda meio distraído e escutou apenas a parte do 'Still não ficaria com um garoto nunca' e revirou os olhos, não era isso que ele tava fazendo agora? ele pensou'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou flor. Ta aí mais um pedacinho. Beijos!

Cris:

Bom saber que ta gostando. ^^ Beijos fadinha!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Bom, aí está mais um pedacinho da história, essa semana entro de férias, então vou tentar postar com mais frequência.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	10. Capítulo 6

**ATENÇÃO!**

**Cenas de sexo explícito.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 6 de maio de 2009**

(14:01)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente passando o braço pela cintura dele também, poderia aguentar qualquer coisa se Still estivesse do seu lado'

(14:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu levemente então foram para as aulas do dia'

(14:09)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o seguiu, e assim os dias se passaram, Dylan recebia muitas ameaças, e até mesmo algumas maldições que o faziam ter que ir a ala hospitalar, mas não falava sobre nada disso a Still para não preocupá-lo'

(14:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava voltando do salão comunal onde fora buscar suas coisas para poder ir para a casa dos pais de Dylan nas férias de natal, ele tinha marcado de encontrar Dylan no salão principal'

(14:15)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia com um leve sorriso nos lábios, logo chegou ao salão principal e começou a procurar Still com os olhos'

(14:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou ao salão e logo viu Dylan então foi até ele com um sorriso' Bom dia! 'ele disse com um sorriso quando chegou perto dele'

(14:19)**Dylan****:**

bom dia! 'disse Dylan sorrindo a ele' vamos?

(14:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Uhum! 'ele disse com um sorriso, estava animado em ir passar o natal fora de Hogwarts'

(14:22)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu e os dois foram de mãos dadas para o trem'

(14:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele até o trem' Vamos procurar um vagão?

(14:30)**Dylan****:**

uhum 'Dylan concordou ainda de mãos dadas com ele'

(14:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e logo acharam um vagão vazio'

(14:36)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se sentou puxando Still para seus braços e deu um leve suspiro satisfeito'

(14:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e se aconchegou em seus braços e depois de um tempo o olhou com um sorriso'

(14:45)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan retribuiu o sorriso acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(14:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' To tão feliz! 'ele disse sincero e deu um selinho demorado nele'

(14:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu retribuindo o selinho' também tô feliz

(14:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e voltou a se aconchegar nos braços dele'

(14:55)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan ficou acariciando os cabelos dele, e o tempo se passou, logo chegavam a estação'

(14:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still saiu do trem de mãos dadas com Dylan e esperou ele procurar a família'

(15:00)**Dylan****:**

'logo Dylan os viu e foi até eles de mãos dadas com Still, então sua mãe o abraçou carinhosamente enquanto seu pai bagunçava seus cabelos' mãe, esse é o Still, meu namorado 'disse Dylan sorrindo a Lucy que olhou para Still e sorriu' oi querido 'ela disse a Still e o abraçou também' bom, melhor irmos, seus irmãos estão esperando vocês em casa 'disse Merak quando Sophie chegou'

(15:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still a cumprimentou educadamente e correspondeu seu abraço meio sem jeito'

(15:02)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu, logo todos iam para casa'

(15:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still segurou a mão de Dy e sorriu levemente para Sophie e então os seguiu, logo estavam chegando na casa dele'

(15:07)**Dylan****:**

'assim que chegaram Dylan e Sophie foram abraçados por Julie, Kevin e Megan'

(15:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still cumprimentou os irmãos de Dylan educadamente'

(15:13)**Dylan****:**

'os três sorriram para Still logo Dylan foi mostrar o quarto de hospedes a Still'

(15:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele ao quarto de hospedes e colocou suas coisas ali' Sua família é legal!' ele comentou com um leve sorriso'

(15:17)**Dylan****:**

é sim 'ele disse sorrindo e o abraçando'

(15:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o abraçou também acariciando levemente seu cabelo'

(15:22)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu com o carinho e o beijou'

(15:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu seu beijo com carinho enquanto acariciava suas costas'

(15:26)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o beijava com carinho deslizando a mão de sua nuca até seu peito'

(15:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se arrepiou levemente com o carinho dele enquanto descia a mão pelas costas dele'

(15:30)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu entre o beijo acariciando seu peito e a barriga dele'

(15:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então passou a mão pela sua cintura o trazendo para mais perto colando seus corpos'

(15:32)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan o abraçou acariciando suas costas e aprofundando o beijo'

(15:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondia o beijo da mesma forma então passou a mão devagar pra dentro da camisa dele e acariciou suas costas'

(15:35)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se arrepiou com o toque dele o arranhando levemente por cima da camisa'

(15:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se separou seus lábios do dele e desceu os beijos pelo seu pescoço ainda acariciando suas costas'

(15:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deixou escapar um leve gemido enquanto o acariciava por baixo da camisa'

(15:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aprofundou mais o beijo arranhando levemente suas costas'

(15:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan desceu uma de suas mãos apertando levemente a bunda de Still enquanto a outra arranhava suas costas'

(15:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still deixou escapar um gemido baixo ainda o beijando enquanto subia devagar a blusa dele'

(15:50)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan também começou a retirar-lhe a blusa então se afastou levemente para conseguir tirá-la de uma vez'

(15:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e tirou a blusa dele depois então o olhou com um sorriso e viu a tatuagem de fênix em seu abdome, perto de sua virilha, e seu piercing no mamilo e sorriu enviesado voltando a se aproximar dele, beijando seu pescoço' Adorei essa tatuagem! 'ele disse no ouvido dele enquanto passava a mão pela fênix'

(15:58)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se arrepiou com um leve sorriso acariciando levemente sua nuca'

(16:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e voltou a beijar sua boca com desejo'

(16:03)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma arranhando levemente suas costas descendo sua mão até o fecho da calça dele o abrindo'

(16:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu entre o beijo arrepiado com os carinhos dele'

(16:12)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan o guiou inconscientemente até a cama ainda o beijando'

(16:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que estava perto da cama quando sua perna bateu contra ela então ele se deitou puxando Dylan para cima dele'

(16:18)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan engatinhou ficando por cima dele e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto lhe retirava a calça'

(16:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente com os beijos dele enquanto arranhava as costas dele com uma mão e a outra abria o fecho de sua calça'

(16:27)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan começou a beijar seu peito sugando seu mamilo e massageando o outro com a mão'

(16:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu arranhando as costas dele e a outra mão descia a sua calça'

(16:30)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan continuou assim durante um tempo, então voltou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto acariciava levemente a ereção dele por cima da cueca'

(16:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still puxava levemente o cabelo dele e gemia levemente com suas caricias'

(16:34)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu ao ouvi-lo gemer, então enfiou a mão dentro da cueca dele e começou a acariciar seu pênis'

(16:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu ao sentir sua caricia ficando ainda mais excitado, então começou a acariciá-lo também por cima da cueca'

(16:38)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan gemeu ao sentir as caricias dele, então lhe retirou a cueca'

(16:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao escutar seus gemidos então fez o mesmo que ele e retirou-lhe a cueca voltando a acariciar seu pênis'

(16:41)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan gemeu, então o beijou enquanto o masturbava'

(16:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o beijo gemendo contra os beijos dele enquanto começava a masturbá-lo também'

(16:44)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan gemeu entre o beijo deliciado, movimentando sua mão cada vez mais rápido'

(16:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a beijar o pescoço dele movimentado sua mão no mesmo ritmo que ele'

(16:47)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sempre aumentava o ritmo e já estava prestes a gozar'

(16:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aumentava o ritmo junto com ele e já estava quase gozando' eu vou gozar! 'ele disse rouco, não conseguindo se segurar mais e gozou na mão de Dylan'

(16:49)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan gozou em seguida com um gemido'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos!

Cris:

Oi fada! Tomara que também goste desse, não sei se ficou bom, mas... Até o próximo capítulo. Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Espero que gostem desse capítulo, um tanto quanto mais quente, mas enfim... A relação dele tende a isso de agora em diante, sem nunca esquecer o amor e várias outras coisitas que estão por acontencer. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, e não se esqueçam, comentários nos deixam muito felizes!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	11. Capítulo 7

**Início da Sessão: sexta-feira, 8 de maio de 2009**

(14:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com um leve sorriso suando e ofegante'

(14:14)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se deitou sobre ele com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, ofegante e suado'

(14:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente acariciando o cabeço dele'

(14:20)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente sentindo seu carinho'

(14:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Isso... foi ótimo! 'ele disse baixo com um leve sorriso'

(14:28)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu o olhando com carinho' também acho... 'ele disse e lhe deu um selinho'

(14:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e retribuiu o selinho voltando a acariciar seu cabelo'

(14:33)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu se deitando ao lado dele e se aconchegando em seus braços'

(14:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente, era tão bom tê-lo em seus braços'

(14:40)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro fechando os olhos, era tão bom ficar ali nos braços dele, talvez pela primeira vez em algum tempo ele se sentisse finalmente seguro'

(14:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele, nunca se sentira tão bem em estar com alguém como se sentia em relação a Dylan

(14:45)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan já estava quase dormindo quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou' ok, eu não precisava ter visto isso... 'disse Sophie dramática, mas levemente divertida' mas enfim... a mamãe pediu pra avisar que o jantar fica pronto daqui a pouco 'ela disse como se nem se importasse de os dois estarem ali nus, e ela realmente não se importava'

(14:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava quase dormindo quando ouviu alguém entrando no quarto e olhou e viu que era Sophie e ruborizou levemente e a olhou meio constrangido'

(14:51)**Dylan****:**

'Sophie riu levemente ao ver Still ruborizar' por Merlin Still! seja um sonserino! sonserinos não ficam vermelhos! 'ela disse sorrindo' a gente se vê lá embaixo 'ela disse aos dois e saiu do quarto'

(14:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente ainda meio sem graça e quando ela saiu ele olhou para Dy' Melhor a gente levantar então! 'ele disse'

(14:59)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente' é melhor 'ele disse' e não se preocupe, você não sabe a quantidade de vezes que a mamãe faz o papai ficar vermelho, e ele também era sonserino 'ele disse divertido'

(15:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Então é de família! 'ele disse e deu um selinho em Dylan'

(15:04)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' vou tomar um banho rapidinho tá? 'ele disse a Still'

(15:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

ta... Eu também! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(15:09)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um leve selinho, então se vestiu e foi para o seu quarto tomar banho e se trocar'

(15:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still se levantou pegou uma roupa e foi tomar banho saindo um tempo depois já trocado'

(15:13)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan terminou de se arrumar e foi até o quarto de Still para descerem juntos'

(15:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu quando Dylan entrou no quarto' Oi! 'ele disse

(15:19)**Dylan****:**

oi 'disse Dylan sorrindo' vamos? 'ele perguntou'

(15:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos! 'Still disse com um sorriso e passou o braço pela cintura dele

(15:21)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu e os dois desceram abraçados, logo todos estavam jantando'

(15:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de jantar depois de um tempo e ficou esperando todos terminarem'

(15:24)**Dylan****:**

'logo todos terminaram e Dylan segurou levemente a mão de Still por baixo da mesa'

(15:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e o olhou segurando a mão dele também'

(15:35)**Dylan****:**

pai! a gente pode ir fazer compra amanhã? 'Dylan perguntou a Merak' claro filho 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(15:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e olhou para os dois'

(15:45)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan se levantou puxando Still pela mão até a sala e se sentou em um sofá' eu tenho tantas coisas pra comprar... 'ele disse pensativo com um leve sorriso nos lábios, adorava fazer compras de natal'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi flor! Que bom que você gostou! Esse ta meio paradinho, mas espero que goste! Beijos!

Cris:

Oi fadinha! Neh? Esplícito mesmo. rs Espero que goste desse também. Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo postado, espero que gostem e comentem! ^^

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	12. Capítulo 8

Início da Sessão: sábado, 9 de maio de 2009

(21:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e foi com ele até a sala' Hum... 'ele disse meio pensativo, não sabia o que ia dar para Dylan'

(21:18)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu o abraçando'

(21:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Os dois ficaram na sala conversando durante um tempo até que foram dormir. Na manha seguinte Still acordou, mas tava com preguiça e continuou deitado'

(21:28)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan dormia tranquilamente, então se mexeu e passou um braço pela cintura de Still o abraçando por trás'

(21:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still franziu levemente a testa ao sentir alguma coisa passando pela sua cintura e abriu os olhos meio confuso e então viu um braço e virou levemente a cabeça e viu Dy dormindo e sorriu... ele ficava tão bonito quando dormia'

(21:35)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro falando algo baixinho e o abraçou mais apertado, então sorriu levemente dormindo'

(21:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais e acariciou de leve o braço dele que estava em sua cintura'

(21:39)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro e piscou preguiçosamente acordando'

(21:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu levemente' Bom dia amor! 'ele disse baixinho'

(21:45)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan se aconchegou no peito dele ainda com o braço em sua cintura, mas sorriu levemente, era a primeira vez que ele o chamava de amor' bom dia 'ele disse preguiçosamente'

(21:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e o olhou, ele estava tão fofo com aquela cara de sono então começou a acariciar seu cabelo'

(21:52)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' amor, eu vou dormir assim... 'ele disse preguiçosamente depois de um tempo'

(21:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' é que assim ta tão bom! 'ele disse ainda acariciando o cabelo de Dylan'

(21:56)**Dylan****:**

tá mesmo... 'ele disse bocejando e esfregando os olhos ficando sonolento'

(21:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Mas acho que já ta tarde! 'ele disse com preguiça então parou de acariciar o cabelo dele'

(22:03)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan gemeu levemente, frustrado quando ele parou de acariciar seus cabelos'

(22:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Amor... não é melhor a gente levantar? 'ele perguntou '

(22:08)**Dylan****:**

'mas Dylan nem fez menção de se mexer, continuou aconchegado em seu peito'

(22:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Você é muito preguiçoso! 'ele disse divertido'

(22:11)**Dylan****:**

não sou não, só gosto de descansar 'ele disse fazendo bico ainda aconchegado no peito dele'

(22:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' é sim! 'ele disse e riu ainda mais ao ver o bico que ele havia feito ' Fofo! 'ele disse e deu um selinho nele

(22:16)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' você vai comigo fazer compra? 'ele perguntou um pouco mais desperto'

(22:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Vou... ainda não comprei nada pro natal! 'ele disse

(22:21)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu' acho que vou tomar banho 'ele disse depois de um tempo preguiçosamente'

(22:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

uhum! 'Still disse, mas não se mexeu, estava tão bom ali deitado com ele'

(22:23)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu se levantando' depois fala de mim né preguiçoso? 'ele disse divertido'

(22:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente desanimado quando ele se levantou e depois riu com o que ele havia dito' Você que é uma má influência! 'ele disse divertido'

(22:26)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan mostrou a língua pra ele num gesto infantil, mas sorriu em seguida' já volto 'ele disse, então lhe deu um selinho e foi para seu quarto'

(22:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu balançando levemente a cabeça e quando ele saiu se levantou arrumou sua cama rapidamente e tomou um banho voltando pro quarto para ver que roupa ia vestir'

(22:29)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan tomou seu banho e se vestiu carregando um casaco para quando saíssem' melhor colocar algo bem quente, você é friorento 'disse Dylan sorrindo encostado na porta fechada vendo-o só de roupa de baixo'

(22:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still assustou levemente ao ouvir a voz dele, não sabia que ele estava ali' ta ! 'ele disse e pegou uma roupa mais quente e se vestiu devagar'

(22:32)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu o observando, então o abraçou por trás quando ele terminou de se vestir'

(22:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu apoiando seu corpo nele' e eu não sou friorento não! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(22:39)**Dylan****:**

e quem é que ficou todo encolhido nos meus braços em Hogsmeade porque estava morrendo de frio? 'Dylan perguntou com um sorriso levemente divertido'

(22:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Ah.. mas isso não vale! 'ele falou e fez um leve bico'

(22:45)**Dylan****:**

vale sim 'disse Dylan e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha' melhor a gente ir tomar café pra poder sair 'ele disse'

(22:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Ta bom! 'ele disse então se virou e deu um selinho demorado nele' Vamos? 'ele perguntou '

(22:51)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan concordou, e logo os dois já tinham tomado o café' aqui filho 'disse Merak dando as chaves do carro a Dylan que sorriu levemente'

(22:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de tomar café e ficou olhando Merak e Dylan'

(22:57)**Dylan****:**

vem! 'disse Dylan puxando Still até a garagem onde seu Porsche azul estava parado'

(23:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com Dylan até a garagem e olhou para o carro com a boca meio aberta' Que lindo! 'ele disse olhando pro carro'

(23:05)**Dylan****:**

o papai e a mamãe me deram de aniversário, o da Sophie é o preto ali 'ele disse indicando um ao lado, mas que não abria a capota'

(23:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

é seu? 'ele perguntou surpreso'

(23:07)**Dylan****:**

é 'ele disse sorrindo enquanto ia até o carro' eles deram pra todos os nossos irmãos um carro quando eles completaram 17 anos 'ele disse abrindo a porta para Still entrar'

(23:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e entrou no carro ainda meio admirado'

(23:14)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan pôs o cinto e logo os dois se dirigiam ao centro de Londres'

(23:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

Eu não sei dirigir! 'Still comentou enquanto iam para Londres'

(23:26)**Dylan****:**

se quiser eu te ensino 'disse Dylan sorrindo a ele'

(23:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

Uhum... Sempre quis aprender! 'ele disse sorrindo '

(23:30)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu, logo eles chegaram' então... vamos as compras! 'ele disse empolgado'

(23:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' Vamos! 'ele disse saindo do carro'

(23:35)**Dylan****:**

'logo Dylan puxava Still a várias lojas comprando presentes e mais presentes'

(23:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ia com eles para as lojas e comprava algumas coisas, mas não tanto quando Dylan' Dylan.. não acha que já comprou muita coisa? 'ele perguntou quando saiam de mais uma loja'

(23:40)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhou para as sacolas e mordeu levemente o lábio, ele simplesmente se empolgava quando fazia compras de natal'

(23:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' Lindo... to com fome! 'ele disse depois de um tempo'

(23:47)**Dylan****:**

hum... eu também... 'ele disse quando parou pra reparar nisso'

(23:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e olhou para o lado e viu o McDonalds e olhou para Dylan' Vamos pro Mc? 'ele pediu com um sorriso'

(00:01)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan olhou, há anos não comia lá, então concordou com um sorriso' vamos

(00:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e foi com ele para a lanchonete '

(00:04)**Dylan****:**

o que você vai querer? 'Dylan perguntou a ele'

(00:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pensou por um momento' um Big Mac 'ele disse

(00:10)**Dylan****:**

ok 'então Dylan pediu um Big Mac e um Cheddar MacMelt e logo os dois estavam sentados comendo'

(00:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still comia as batatas e olhava para Dy com um sorriso'

(00:13)**Dylan****:**

que foi? 'Dylan perguntou quando foi tomar o refrigerante e viu Still o olhando'

(00:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Nada... só vendo como você é lindo! 'ele disse carinhoso'

(00:18)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu corando levemente com o elogio' não mais que você... 'ele disse com carinho'

(00:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele e continuou a comer'

(00:20)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan sorriu, e algum tempo depois terminou de comer'

(00:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

Então já comprou tudo? 'ele perguntou enquanto saiam'

(00:33)**Dylan****:**

acho que sim 'disse Dylan pensando pra ter certeza se comprara tudo'

(00:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' também acho que comprei tudo! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(00:38)**Dylan****:**

então, vamos pra casa? 'ele perguntou sorrindo'

(00:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos! 'ele respondeu com um leve sorriso e foram em direção aonde tinham deixado o carro'

(00:41)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan colocou todas as sacolas na mala e abriu a porta para Still entrar'

(00:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o ajudou a colocar as sacolas no carro e sorriu a Dy entrando no carro'

(00:46)**Dylan****:**

'então Dylan entrou e logo iam para casa' será que o papai já arrumou os enfeites de natal? 'ele disse pensando alto'

(00:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' não sei! 'ele respondeu meio que sem saber se Dy estava realmente perguntando algo'

(00:56)**Dylan****:**

provavelmente já... 'ele continuou ainda pensativo, então depois de um tempo olhou para Still e sorriu' o que será que a mamãe vai tricotar pra você? 'ele se perguntou'

(00:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Tricotar? 'ele perguntou meio confuso'

(01:04)**Dylan****:**

'Dylan riu levemente' é que a bisa Molly sempre faz casacos pros filhos dela, a mamãe faz a mesma coisa, pra gente ela faz casacos, mas pro marido da Meg, pra noiva do Kev e pros namorados da Ju e da Phi ela sempre faz outra coisa, um gorro, um cachecol, enfim... 'ele disse'¹

(01:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

Ah legal! 'ele disse com um sorriso'

(01:09)**Dylan****:**

a mamãe tricota bem... 'ele disse com um leve sorriso, gostava dos casacos que sua mãe fazia, eram quentinhos e confortáveis'

(01:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e concordou com a cabeça e logo estava chegando em casa'

* * *

¹ Só para esclarecer, esses são os nomes dos irmãos do Dylan ordenados por idade:

Meg = Megan (adotiva)

Kev = Kevin

Ju = Julie

Phi = Sophie

O Dylan é mais velho que a Sophie por alguns minutos.

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Rsrs Que bom que ta gostando tanto, fico feliz, sério. Então, aí está mais um capítulo. Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou flor! Aí mais um capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo postado. Espero que gostem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	13. Capítulo 9

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 10 de maio de 2009**

(17:41)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan acordou naquela manhã e sorriu, tinha os braços de Still em sua cintura, então continuou quietinho ali vendo-o dormir e acariciando levemente seus cabelos'

(17:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se virou na cama ficando de frente pra ele e o abraçando mais forte e sorriu levemente ainda dormindo'

(17:50)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu ao sentir o abraço dele ficar mais forte e ao ver o sorriso de Still, ele era tão lindo'

(17:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se mexeu novamente ficando ainda mais perto de Dy'

(17:55)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan ficou acariciando os cabelos dele com carinho e um leve sorriso no rosto'

(17:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou depois de um tempo e piscou o olhou sonolento'

(17:57)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

bom dia amor... 'ele disse carinhoso' feliz natal... 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho'

(17:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Feliz natal! 'ele disse o olhando'

(18:04)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan o beijou carinhosamente o abraçando e se afastou com um selinho' vem, vamos ver o que a gente ganhou 'ele disse empolgado se levantando e puxando Still pela mão'

(18:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Vamos! 'ele disse se levantando também puxado por ele'

(18:11)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan o puxou até a sala onde estava a árvore de natal cheia de presentes em baixo'

(18:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o seguiu e sorriu ao ver a arvore, nunca vira uma arvore tão cheia de presentes'

(18:13)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'então Dylan sorriu levemente e pegou um embrulho comprido e olhou inocentemente para Still' pra você 'ele disse mordendo levemente o lábio inferior'

(18:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e pegou o embrulho' Não precisava! 'ele disse e deu um selinho nele então procurou seu embrulho e logo achou e entregou a ele' Pra você! 'ele disse com um sorriso meio inseguro, não sabia se Dylan ia gostar'

(18:17)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu pegando o embrulho feliz' brigado 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho e se sentou para abrir o presente'

(18:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele e começou a abrir seu presente também e olhou da Firebolt para Dylan com um sorriso'

(18:20)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

a sua vassoura tava um pouco velha, achei que você ia voar melhor com essa 'ele disse sorrindo e então abriu seu presente e sorriu ao ver a máquina fotográfica' eu amei 'ele disse sorrindo a Still'

(18:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Obrigado amor! Realmente tava precisando de uma vassoura! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado em Dylan' Gostou mesmo? não sabia o que te dar! 'ele disse mordendo o lábio inferior levemente'

(18:51)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

gostei sim 'ele disse pegando a maquina' já tenho até uma idéia pra primeira foto 'ele disse sorrindo e o abraçou o beijando, então bateu a foto'

(18:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu o beijo o abraçando e viu o flash e se separou dele com um selinho e riu levemente'

(18:54)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu' te amo 'ele disse carinhoso'

(18:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o olhou' Também te amo! 'ele disse carinhoso, nunca havia dito isso a ninguém em sua vida'

(18:58)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu feliz e lhe deu um selinho' vamos abrir os outros? 'ele perguntou'

(19:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com a cabeça e começou a abrir os presentes junto com Dylan'

(19:02)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan começou a abrir os presentes, então abriu um e viu o casaco que sua mãe havia feito e sorriu, então olhou para Still e viu que ele tinha um pacote parecido com o dele e ficou curioso pra saber o que sua mãe tinha feito pra ele'

(19:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu o pacote e sorriu ao ver um casaco e olhou para Dylan e viu que ele estava olhando para o pacote e mostrou a ele o que era' Um casaco também! 'ele disse com um sorriso'

(19:05)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan olhou confuso' mas a mamãe só faz casaco pra mim e pros meus irmãos... 'ele disse, então sorriu levemente' acho que ela já te considera filho dela, ela nunca deu casaco pra ninguém além de mim e dos meus irmãos

(19:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou meio confuso' Como assim já me considera filho dela? 'ele perguntou sem entender'

(19:08)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu' assim ué, pra mamãe você é filho dela, ela já meio que te adotou 'ele disse abrindo mais presentes'

(19:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou o olhando e sorriu meio pensativo, ele gostou da idéia de alguém meio que adotá-lo ele nunca teve algo que podia se chamar de família, e por mais que ele odiasse admitir, ele sentia falta disso'

(19:27)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan continuou abrindo seus presentes, então sorriu ao ver os pais descerem depois de um tempo' feliz natal 'disse Merak sorrindo ao ver os dois' feliz natal pai, feliz natal mãe 'disse Dylan sorrindo' feliz natal pra vocês meus amores 'ela disse dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um'

(19:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente ao ver que os pais de Dylan estavam descendo e olhou para os dois' Feliz natal! 'ele disse'

(19:34)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

espero que sirva direitinho querido 'disse Lucy com um sorriso carinhoso vendo que Still já tinha aberto seu presente'

(19:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still sorriu' Deixa eu ver! 'ele falou e vestiu o casaco' Serviu sim! 'ele disse com um sorriso' E obrigado! eu adorei! 'ele disse então pegou dois embrulhos e olhou para os dois' Para vocês! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(19:41)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

obrigado filho, não precisava 'disse Merak sorrindo levemente enquanto Lucy abraçava Still dando um beijo em sua bochecha com carinho'

(19:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para Merak e correspondeu o abraço de Lucy com carinho'

(19:50)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo os três' acho melhor a gente tomar café 'disse Merak aos três e Dylan concordou sendo abraçado pelo pai'

(19:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still concordou com um aceno e olhou para Dylan e Merak e suspirou levemente, mas sorriu em seguida, Dylan tinha sorte de ter a família que tinha'

(20:00)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

vamos 'disse Lucy segurando a mão de Still' você tá muito magrinho filho 'disse Lucy olhando para Still enquanto os quatro andavam' você sempre acha que os nossos filhos estão magros amor 'disse Merak sorrindo a Lucy' mas eu fico preocupada... 'ela disse o olhando e Merak sorriu' você sabe que eu fico de olho neles quando estão em Hogwarts 'ele disse e ela sorriu levemente' eu sei 'ela disse sorrindo'

(20:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente e ficou observando a conversa dos dois, agora que ele parou para observar, realmente parecia que eles estavam tratando-o como um filho e Still estava gostando muito daquilo'

(20:11)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

e então filho, gostando das férias? 'Merak perguntou a Still com um leve sorriso'

(20:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

Sim... Bastante! 'Still respondeu com um sorriso e logo começaram a tomar café

(20:42)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Merak sorriu e logo todos já tinham terminado de tomar café' pai a gente vai pra toca? 'Dylan perguntou' vamos 'Merak respondeu'

(20:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para eles confuso' Pra onde? 'ele perguntou'

(21:01)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan riu levemente' a casa da bisa 'ele disse sorrindo' todo mundo vai pra lá, o vô almofadinhas, a vó Nicky, tio Kaus, tia Adha, e os primos... enfim, todo mundo 'disse Dylan'

(21:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah sim! 'Still disse e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior... e se o resto da família de Dy não gostasse dele? '

(21:09)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'assim que terminaram o café Dylan chamou Still para irem se arrumar'

(21:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

Vamos! 'Still disse e se levantou da mesa e quando Dy se levantou segurou sua mão e foram se arrumar'

(21:20)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan se arrumou e colocou o casaco que sua mãe tinha lhe dado, então foi até o quarto de Still ver se ele já estava arrumado'

(21:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para o quarto e se arrumou então olhou para o casaco em cima da cama e o vestiu e sorriu ao ver Dylan entrando no quarto'

(21:27)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

oi, tá pronto? 'Dylan perguntou'

(21:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até ele e o abraçou por trás' Estou sim! 'ele disse no ouvido dele com um sorriso'

(21:34)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan se arrepiou levemente e sorriu' então vamos, o papai e a mamãe já tão esperando a gente 'ele disse'

(21:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então se separou dele e o abraçou pela cintura e os dois desceram'

(21:53)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'logo estavam chegando na toca por flú' eu odeio flú 'Dylan resmungou, sempre ficava enjoado com essas viagens'

(21:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still limpava sua roupa e olhou para Dylan' Também não gosto... tudo bem? 'ele perguntou ao ver ele um pouquinho mais pálido

(21:58)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan fez que sim com a cabeça, mas estava com vontade de vomitar' aqui filho 'disse Lucy dando uma poção a ele e ele bebeu se sentindo melhor pouco depois'

(22:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele um pouco preocupado' ta melhor? 'ele perguntou depois de um tempo o abraçando pela cintura'

(22:08)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

tô sim 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente e lhe deu um selinho'

(22:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente aliviado, e olhou para ele e deu mais um selinho nele'

(22:30)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu' vem, a tia Adha tá doida pra te conhecer pelo jeito que olha pra cá 'ele disse rindo levemente'

(22:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou, mas o seguiu sem saber quem era'

(22:33)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

oi Dy 'disse Adhara sorrindo e abraçando o sobrinho' oi tia, Still essa é minha tia Adhara, ela é irmã do papai e amiga da mamãe, tia, esse é o meu namorado Still West 'disse Dylan os apresentando' oi 'ela disse sorrindo e dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto'

(22:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Prazer Adhara! 'ele disse a ela simpático'

(22:35)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Adhara sorriu e logo começou a conversar com os meninos'

(22:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a conversar com ela, ela era muito simpática e logo ele estava rindo do que ela falava'

(22:46)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan ria, adorava sua tia' bom, é melhor a gente ir almoçar, adoro a comida da vó Molly... 'disse Adhara se levantando'

(22:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e olhou para Dy' vai almoçar agora também? 'perguntou

(22:48)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

só se você quiser 'disse Dylan apoiado a cabeça no ombro dele'

(22:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e segurou a mão dele' Por mim tanto faz! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso, realmente não estava com muita fome'

(22:52)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

então a gente fica aqui 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente e acariciando levemente a mão dele com o polegar'

(22:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu olhando para a mão deles com um leve sorriso

(22:56)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

é tão bom ficar assim... 'disse Dylan, gostava de ficar assim com ele, os dois juntos'

(22:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Sim... muito bom! 'ele disse acariciando a mão dele também'

(23:11)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'então Dylan sorriu' sabe... eu tenho mais uma coisa pra você... 'ele disse o olhando'

(23:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou curioso' O que? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso'

(23:12)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu, então pegou uma caixinha e deu a ele'

(23:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e pegou a caixinha com um sorriso e a abriu devagar e sorriu ainda mais ao ver as alianças de namoro' são lindas! 'ele disse

(23:18)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu, então pegou uma delas e colocou no dedo dele o olhando nos olhos' te amo 'ele disse'

(23:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e pegou a outra aliança e colocou no dedo dele também o olhando nos olhos' Também te amo Dy! 'ele disse com um sorriso olhando seus olhos'

(23:21)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu ainda mais, então o beijou com carinho'

(23:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu o beijo dele com o mesmo carinho'

(23:24)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'eles ficaram um tempo assim até ouvir um pigarro, então Dylan viu seu tio os olhando divertido' sua mãe mandou vocês dois irem comer, e você sabe que sua mãe manda mesmo... essas mulheres são muito mandonas 'disse Kaus' mas enfim, é melhor vocês irem antes que ela venha buscar vocês ou me mate porque achou que eu não avisei 'ele disse levemente divertido'

(23:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o homem que ele pensou que devia ser tio de Dylan e riu levemente com o que ele disse' Vamos comer então... Dy!

(23:27)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan concordou se levantando e logo os dois foram almoçar'

(23:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi almoçar com ele, estava gostando da família de Dylan todos eram muito unidos'

(23:32)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'assim que todos terminaram de almoçar resolveram jogar quadribol e chamaram Still para jogar também'

(23:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aceitou, amava jogar quadribol' Você vai jogar amor?' ele perguntou a Dy'

(23:39)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan fez que não com a cabeça' vou ficar assistindo e torcendo por você... 'ele disse sorrindo'

(23:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' tudo bem então! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado nele'

(23:42)**D****y****l****a****n****:**

'Dylan sorriu retribuindo o selinho e então foi se sentar para vê-lo voar'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Aí mais um capítulo! Natal bem adiantado. rs Beijos!

Cris:

Eles são fofos mesmo né? rs Ah! O Mc é porque eu e a Gih gostamos, a Gih do que o Ti pediu e eu do que o Dy pediu. xP E sim, o Dy gasta muito mesmo, mas ele pode né? É rico e tal... Queria poder comprar assim também... haushaush Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Aí mais um capítulo povo! Natal adiantado! rs Espero que gostem e comentem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	14. Capítulo 10

N/A: Só para avisar, quando aparecer S&D no meio do capítulo, é por que houve algum salto no tempo.

* * *

**Início da Sessão: segunda-feira, 11 de maio de 2009**

(13:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou então montou em sua vassoura logo o jogo começou'

(13:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o jogar, ele era muito bom'

(13:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'o time de Still estava ganhando, alguns gols feitos por ele até que depois de um bom tempo o apanhador pegou o pomo e o time de Still ganhou'

(13:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu quando o time de Still ganhou e foi até ele o abraçando'

(13:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao ver ele se aproximando e correspondeu o abraço com um sorriso'

(13:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você tava ótimo 'disse Dylan sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho'

(13:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Obrigado lindo! 'ele disse e deu outro selinho nele'

(13:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, logo Molly chamava todos para lancharem'

(14:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e foi com Dylan lanchar

(14:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ria vendo seus avôs¹ pregarem peças e suas avós darem bronca nos dois por isso'

(14:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para onde Dylan estavam olhando e riu também com os avôs e avós de Dylan, eles eram engraçados

(14:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou para Still e sorriu vendo-o rir, ele ficava lindo rindo'

(14:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu o olhar dele e o olhou' Que foi? 'perguntou ainda com um sorriso'

(14:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você fica lindo assim... rindo... 'disse Dylan com um leve sorriso o admirando'

(14:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e corou levemente' Obrigado lindo!

(14:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu como se dissesse que ele não precisava agradecer'

(14:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu a ele e lhe deu um selinho logo já tinha terminado de lanchar'

S&D

(14:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até seu dormitório e pegou a vassoura que Dylan tinha dado a ele, tinha mais um treino de quadribol aquela noite, então foi para o salão principal onde tinha marcado de encontrar com Dylan antes do treino'

(14:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava num canto do salão, meio escondido esperando Still, depois das ferias as garotas pareciam ter dobrado o numero de azarações que lançavam nele'

(14:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still procurava Dylan, mas não o via em lugar algum até que depois de um tempo encontrou Dylan em um canto do salão e entendeu porque demorara tanto para encontrá-lo, quase não dava pra vê-lo ali então se aproximou devagar dele' Oi! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso dando um selinho nele' Demorei pra te achar! Podia ter ficado em um lugar menos escondido! 'ele disse levemente divertido

(14:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan forçou um leve sorriso e lhe deu um selinho para que ele não notasse' desculpe, que horas começa o treino? 'ele perguntou'

(14:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou no relógio' Ah... daqui uma meia hora! 'ele disse com um sorriso' Te chamaria para ir ver, mas o time pode pensar que você esta espionando! 'ele disse

(14:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

sem problemas 'disse Dylan sorrindo de verdade dessa vez' quando terminar me liga que a gente se vê 'ele disse tranquilo o abraçando pela cintura'

(15:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' ta bom! 'ele disse e passou o braço pelo seu pescoço o olhando nos olhos'

(15:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e roçou levemente seus lábios nos dele'

(15:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do garoto'

(15:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente acariciando suas costas'

(15:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou o olhando e o beijou com carinho'

(15:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma'

(15:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo o beijando e depois se afastou dele com um selinho' tenho que ir amor! 'ele disse dando mais um selinho nele

(15:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

certo 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho' a gente se vê depois 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(15:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Ta... eu te ligo²! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado nele e foi em direção ao campo

(15:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan foi em direção a sua sala comunal, mas logo foi azarado e então pela trocentésima vez aquela semana ele foi a ala hospitalar'

(15:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still seguiu para o vestiário e quando chegou o time todo estava reunido esperando por ele e o olhavam com cara de poucos amigos' West... temos que falar com você! 'o capitão disse de forma fria a Still que fez um aceno para que ele falasse' Vou ser direto! Ou você larga aquele grifinório ou esta fora do time, não vamos aceitar um traidor aqui nesse time! 'ele disse indiferente olhando para Still que balançou a cabeça, já esperava por isso, o time estava agindo estranho com ele já fazia algum tempo' Primeiro, não sei o que eu namorar o Dylan tem a ver com o time... Segundo, não vou ficar em um lugar que não me querem, então podem deixar que eu saio... Terceiro, boa sorte para vocês porque eu sou o melhor artilheiro aqui e vocês vão se ferrar sem mim! 'ele disse olhando para o capitão com ódio e depois olhou para todos os jogadores e saiu de lá sem dizer mais nada

(15:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan saiu da enfermaria, ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas estava melhor, só cansado por causa de tantas azarações e idas e vindas na enfermaria'

(15:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still saiu do campo e andava rápido em direção ao castelo, ele gostava muito do quadribol, não acreditava que teve que deixar o time por causa de preconceitos idiotas, quando estava quase chegando ao castelo pegou o celular e ligou para Dylan'

(15:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan atendeu e falou rapidamente com Still, então foi encontrá-lo'

(15:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para onde tinha marcado de encontrar com Dylan ainda pensando com raiva no que tinha acontecido no campo'

(15:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan já estava chegando quando sentiu um feitiço o atingir, a princípio não sentiu nada e continuou andando então viu Still, mas então começou a sentir um pouco de falta de ar'

(16:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o avistou e foi até ele, então reparou que estava um pouco pálido' amor... tudo bem? 'ele perguntou preocupado'

(16:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan não respondeu, apenas puxava o ar com força tentando respirar'

(16:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou ainda mais preocupado e o abraçou pela cintura fazendo ele se apoiar nele' Dylan... fala comigo! 'ele disse ainda mais preocupado'

(16:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não... consigo... respirar... 'ele disse se apoiando em Still enquanto tentava respirar'

(16:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou mais preocupado ainda' Vou te levar pra enfermaria! 'ele disse e fez Dylan passar o braço pelas suas costas e foi com ele até a enfermaria

(16:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deixou levar e logo foi colocado numa cama' de novo querido? 'disse a enfermeira que estava começando a ficar com dó do menino'

(16:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a enfermeira confuso' De novo? 'ele perguntou a ela

(16:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ele tem vindo aqui algumas vezes por dia, cada vez recebe uma azaração diferente 'ela disse enquanto dava uma poção a Dylan'

(16:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para enfermeira ainda mais confuso e depois olhou para Dylan e depois de volta pra enfermeira' Não sabia disso! 'ele disse e olhou para Dylan preocupado, será que era Scott novamente? se fosse aquele garoto ia se arrepender de ter nascido'

(16:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan começou a respirar normalmente de novo e evitou os olhos de Still'

(16:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhava preocupado, mas não disse nada, não queria conversar com ele na enfermaria

(16:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo a enfermeira liberou Dylan e ele saiu acompanhado por Still'

(16:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele até uma sala de aula vazia e entrou lá com ele fechando a porta' Quem ta te azarando? 'ele perguntou preocupado'

(16:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente' eu não sei exatamente... algumas garotas... 'ele disse baixo de costas para Still'

(16:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou ainda mais confuso' Algumas garotas? Mas porque estão te azarando? 'ele perguntou indo para perto dele'

(16:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

elas acham que eu te enfeiticei ou dei alguma poção do amor... 'disse Dylan baixo'

(16:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still fechou os olhos e suspirou cansado' Não acredito nisso! 'ele disse balançando a cabeça' Te azarar porque acha que você me enfeitiçou? 'ele disse olhando para um lugar qualquer' Elas estão indo longe demais!

(16:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não disse nada, ficou quietinho sem olhá-lo, não iria mencionar que Scott estava começando a dar algumas investidas também, mas ainda não tinha feito nada'

(16:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se aproximou dele e o abraçou suspirando' Desculpe amor... se você não estivesse comigo nada disso estaria acontecendo!

(16:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não pede desculpa... você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida... 'ele disse retribuindo o abraço'

(16:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou mais apertado acariciando seu cabelo' Dylan, quando essas coisas acontecerem me fala! eu quero te ajudar, não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você! 'ele pediu no ouvido dele baixinho

(16:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan apenas o abraçou mais apertado, se sentia seguro em seus braços'

(16:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados' Eu saí do time! 'Still disse depois de um tempo'

(16:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

mas... por quê? sei que você gosta de jogar 'disse Dylan o olhando confuso'

(16:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou' Eu gosto... Mas eles praticamente me expulsaram... Disseram que não querem um traidor no time! 'ele disse revirando os olhos' Falaram que eu só continuava no time se terminasse com você, e eu nunca faria isso!

(16:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

desculpe... não queria que você saísse do time por minha causa... 'disse Dylan acariciando levemente o rosto dele com carinho'

(17:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não precisa se desculpar, desistiria de muito mais só para ter você ao meu lado! 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele'

(17:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e lhe deu um selinho demorado'

(17:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e retribuiu o selinho dele' Amor... acho melhor a gente ir! Está ficando tarde já, e se alguém pega a gente aqui! 'ele disse

(17:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não quero ficar longe de você... 'disse Dylan baixinho o abraçando'

(17:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

eu também não meu amor! 'ele disse o abraçando também' Mas temos que ir!

(17:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o abraçou com mais força como se não quisesse largá-lo nunca mais'

(17:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o abraço com força também' Eu te levo até a entrada da grifinória, e amanhã eu te busco, ta? essas garotas vão parar de te azar! 'ele disse

(17:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno, então os dois foram em direção a torre da grifinória'

* * *

¹ Os avôs são o Sirius, por parte de pai, e o Jorge, por parte de mãe, porque eu NUNCA, JAMAIS e EM TEMPO ALGUM, vou aceitar que o Sirius morreu, aquela morte foi idiota demais. ¬¬

² Não dá pra ignorar o celular, o que seria de nós sem o celular? Resposta: Pessoas com mais dinheiro porque seria algo a menos com que gastar. xD

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Que bom que ama eles! E ta aí mais um capítulo, pode acalmar! Rsrs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Vai começar um draminha, espero que continue gostando. :) Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo postado, espero que gostem! Agora vai começar uns draminhas básicos, continuem lendo e me digam se gostarem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	15. Capítulo 11

**Início da Sessão: terça-feira, 12 de maio de 2009**

(14:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Quando estavam bem perto da entrada Still olhou para Dylan' Boa noite gato! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso'

(14:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' boa noite lindo 'ele disse o abraçando pela cintura'

(14:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu passando o braço pelo pescoço dele e o beijou com carinho'

(14:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma'

(14:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se afastou dele com um selinho' Amanhã me espera aqui, ta? 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele e deu mais um selinho nele'

(14:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

uhum 'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno sorrindo levemente ao sentir seu carinho'

(14:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e lhe deu um ultimo selinho demorado e foi em direção ao seu salão comunal'

(14:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente vendo-o ir, então entrou em seu salão comunal e viu Scott o olhando malicioso, e não gostou nem um pouco'

(14:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para seu salão comunal, não falou com ninguém, apenas cumprimentou Sophie quando a viu e foi para seu dormitório'

(14:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan foi para seu dormitório, e então viu Scott entrar pouco depois e ficou alarmado quando viu ele lançar um feitiço repelente, um de tranca e um silenciador na porta' agora você é meu... 'ele disse se aproximando de Dylan e o puxou com força pelos cabelos o jogando no chão'

(14:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tomou um banho rápido e voltou pro dormitório e guardou o uniforme do time e a sua vassoura com um suspiro triste, gostava muito de jogar quadribol, não queria sair do time'

(14:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Scott espancou Dylan durante um tempo, então o violentou novamente, Dylan chorava tentando se livrar dele, mas não conseguia, só sentia dor, quando Scott acabou o jogou na cama e o cobriu' e agora você vai ficar quietinho e não vai contar a ninguém ou coisas ruins podem acontecer... 'ele disse, então tirou os feitiços da porta e saiu satisfeito'

(14:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de guardar suas coisas e se deitou pensando em Dylan e dormiu logo depois'

(14:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou uma poção em sua mesinha e a tomou, então foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho tentando se livrar de todos os toques de Scott chorando e então foi para a cama se encolhendo lá sem conseguir dormir'

(14:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou no dia seguinte com o despertador e levantou com preguiça, estava tão bom dormir... Mas ele se arrumou ainda com sono e saiu do seu salão comunal e foi buscar Dylan para irem tomar café'

(14:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se arrumou, algum machucados ainda doíam um pouco, mas os outros já estavam curados, então saiu e ficou esperando Still num canto mais escondido do corredor'

(14:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou e avistou Dylan depois de um tempo e viu que ele olhava para o outro lado então se aproximou dele sem fazer barulho' bom dia lindo! 'ele disse perto dele o abraçando por trás'

(14:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se retesou por um instante, mas então ouviu a voz dele e relaxou'

(14:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Te assustei? desculpe! 'ele disse no ouvido dele e dando um beijo em seu pescoço'

(14:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu sentindo seu beijo, era tão diferente do d Scott, era carinhoso... então ele se virou e o abraçou com força como se nunca mais fosse soltá-lo'

(14:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o abraço dele e o abraçou com força também'

(14:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'quando ele o abraçou Dylan sentiu um pouco de dor onde havia um machucado, então deixou uma fina lágrima escorrer ao se lembrar da noite anterior'

(14:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se separou do abraço depois de um tempo e o olhou carinhoso'

(14:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou de volta, Still era tão perfeito, não merecia alguém sujo como ele'

(14:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e acariciou seu rosto com carinho, então percebeu algo diferente no olhar de Dylan, algo que ele não sabia o que era' Tudo bem lindo? 'ele perguntou

(15:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu não mereço você... 'ele disse baixo como se sentisse dor, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto'

(15:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou levemente confuso, mas passou a mão pelo seu rosto secando a lagrima' Amor... Não diz isso! É claro que merece, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida! 'ele disse carinhoso a ele'

(15:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu não mereço... você é perfeito... eu-eu sou sujo... 'ele disse se abraçando e as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seu rosto, então ele correu dali, mas Scott tinha visto, sabia que Dylan iria falar, e quando viu que ele estava perto da escada lançou um feitiço, e Dylan perdeu o equilíbrio...'

(15:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e entendeu o que queria dizer, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Dylan saiu correndo e Still olhou para os lados e viu Scott e lançou um olhar frio a ele e saiu atrás de Dylan e o viu perdendo o equilíbrio e seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver a escada perto dele e ele correu mais rápido tentando segura-lo, mas não deu tempo e viu Dylan rolando pela escada' Dylan! 'ele disse com a voz falha e desceu correndo as escadas'

(15:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan bateu a cabeça em um degrau e desmaiou, então ficou lá caído no fim da escada com sangue escorrendo pela testa'

(15:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de descer as escadas rapidamente e olhou para Dylan com o coração acelerado, então o viu desmaiado e o sangue escorrendo pela sua testa e sentiu tudo rodando e fechou os olhos por um segundo respirando fundo' Me ajudem aqui! 'ele pediu desesperado se abaixando perto de Dylan, evitando olhar o sangue

(15:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algumas pessoas ficaram chocadas com o que viram, então Merak viu um amontoado de alunos e ficou pálido ao ver seu filho desmaiado' o que houve? 'ele perguntou a Still enquanto estancava o sangue do filho'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Ah! Muita coisa vai rolar ainda... rs E você não me irrita não fada. :) Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

'Brigada linda! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Um pouco de drama começando. Espero que gostem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	16. Capítulo 12

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 13 de maio de 2009**

(14:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou preocupado para Dylan depois para Merak' Ele... perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu da escada! 'ele disse rápido ainda com a voz falhando então uma garota grifinória apontou para Still' Você que fez ele cair.. ' a garota falou olhando para Still' É... Nós vimos quando ele saiu correndo, parecia que tava chorando depois de você falar com ele! 'a amiga dela continuou'

(14:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak ouviu o que os alunos diziam e então olhou para Still, ele parecia chocado demais pra ter feito algo assim, mas no momento precisava cuidar de seu filho, então conjurou uma maca e pos o filho sobre ela' vocês podem ir pras suas aulas 'disse Merak com autoridade aos alunos' você vem comigo 'ele disse a Still, e então saiu levando o filho'

(14:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a menina, aquilo era um absurdo, ele nunca ia fazer mal a Dylan, muito menos jogá-lo escada a baixo então olhou para Merak e o seguiu sem dizer nada, só queria saber se Dylan estava bem

(14:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo eles chegaram a ala hospitalar e Merak colocou o filho cuidadosamente sobre uma cama e deixou que a enfermeira cuidasse dele'

(14:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still parou e ficou olhando para onde Merak tinha colocado Dylan preocupado'

(14:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'a enfermeira cuidou de Dylan e disse que ele estava com alguns ossos quebrados, mas iria ficar bem, só precisava descansar, então depois Merak olhou para Still' nós precisamos conversar certo? 'ele disse ao garoto'

(14:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak, não é possível, será que ele tinha acreditado no que a garota tinha falado' Tudo bem! 'ele disse depois de um tempo'

(14:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak o levou até um canto da enfermaria e se sentou em uma cama fazendo sinal para ele se sentar ao seu lado' agora que você tá mais calmo, me explica direito o que aconteceu lá, e pode ficar tranquilo, sei que você não fez ele cair, mas sei também que o Dy não sairia daquele jeito por qualquer motivo, ele é muito tranquilo 'ele disse'

(14:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentou ao lado de Merak, mas aliviado em saber que Dylan estava bem.. então desviou o olhar de Merak, não achava certo contar para Merak o que aconteceu, Dylan que tinha que falar, mas ele estava preocupado demais... desconfiava que Scott tinha forçado ele novamente, então o olhou' Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa, quer dizer eu não tenho certeza! Eu acho que o Dylan que tinha que te falar isso, mas as coisas não podem continuar assim! 'ele disse e suspirou levemente'

(14:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak o olhou escutando com atenção' o que houve com ele filho? 'Merak perguntou'

(14:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou serio e respirou fundo antes de falar' Tem um cara da grifinória, o Scott, ele tem feito coisas com o Dylan, contra a vontade dele! Não sei há quanto tempo ele faz isso, mas quando eu e o Dylan começamos a namorar ele parou de procurar o Dylan, mas acho que ontem ele violentou o Dylan de novo! 'ele disse com uma voz triste'

(14:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak o olhou chocado, seu filho sendo violentado? ele pensava, e o pior era que ele não tinha notado, a não ser pelo aumento das ausências'

(14:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para baixo' Quando eu descobri isso ele me pediu para não contar a ninguém... e como o cara tinha parado, eu não fiz nada! 'ele disse' Mas hoje, ele me falou que se sentia sujo e ai entendi o que ele queria dizer, mas ele saiu correndo... e ai caiu! 'ele disse, mas então se lembrou de uma coisa, Scott estava lá quando eles conversavam, deve ter escutado a conversa' Espera... eu acho que foi ele que azarou o Dylan e o fez cair, ele deve ter escutado a conversa!

(14:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak suspirou passando as mãos pelo rosto, cansado' o Dy só deve acordar amanhã, então fique de olho nele por mim, vou ter que falar com o diretor 'ele disse, então sorriu tristemente para Still' obrigado por me contar filho 'ele disse acariciando levemente o rosto do garoto'

(15:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e confirmou com a cabeça' O Dy não pode voltar pro dormitório dele mais, não com aquele cara lá! 'Still disse olhando para Merak, se sentia culpado por não ter protegido Dylan' Eu vou ficar aqui com ele! 'ele disse e sorriu tristemente para Merak'

(15:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak deu um beijo na testa do garoto que já considerava como um filho seu e saiu da enfermaria para falar com o diretor, Scott Barkins seria expulso e possivelmente condenado a uma temporada em Azkaban se dependesse dele, ninguém tocava em um de seus filhos e saía impune'

(15:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still levantou assim que ele saiu da enfermaria e foi pra perto de Dylan e acariciou o cabelo dele com carinho' Agora tudo vai ficar bem meu lindo! 'ele disse baixinho'

(15:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente em seu sono, mas continuou dormindo'

(15:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou um tempo acariciando o cabelo dele depois sentou ao lado da cama dele segurando a mão dele com carinho'

(15:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Merak voltou para a enfermaria e sorriu levemente ao ver os dois, então se lembrou que tinha que falar com Still já que isso provavelmente deveria ter piorado o problema de Dylan'

(15:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhando Dylan dormir e acariciando a mão dele com cuidado até que Merak voltou e ele o olhou '

(15:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak fez sinal para que Still o seguisse até o lugar em que conversaram mais cedo'

(15:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se levantou e olhou para Dylan com um leve sorriso e foi para onde tinha conversado com Merak mais cedo'

(15:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

primeiro, o Scott não vai mais conseguir chegar perto do Dy 'disse Merak a ele' segundo, eu queria conversar com você sobre um problema que o Dy tem

(15:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou aliviado com o que ele disse primeiro, Dylan não merecia nada que Scott o tinha feito passar, então olhou para Merak confuso e preocupado' Problema?

(15:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você já deve ter notado que às vezes o Dy simplesmente se distrai... 'ele disse'

(15:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e pensou por um instante, na verdade achava o Dy meio distraído às vezes' Uhum! 'ele disse'

(15:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o Dy tem ausências, desde pequeno, é um tipo de esquizofrenia, só que bem mais leve agora, é como se nesses momentos ele fosse pro mundo dele, quando ele era pequeno era mais difícil porque ele tinha muitas ausências, ele era quase esquizofrênico, mas ele tem se tratado, há um tempo atrás as ausências aumentaram, e creio, foi por causa do abuso, mas ele tem melhorado bastante desde que está com você... 'disse Merak dando uma pequena pausa' o problema, é que quando ele tem um choque muito grande pode regredir e ele ficar mais ausente, e é o que pode acontecer agora...

(15:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou tudo o que ele disse com atenção, já tinha escutado falar sobre a esquizofrenia e ficou ainda mais preocupado com Dylan' E como podemos ajudar ele, pra que não regrida tanto? 'ele perguntou preocupado'

(15:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o negócio é ter paciência, fazer com que ele se sinta bem aqui e não tenha necessidade de ir pro mundo dele... 'disse Merak' mas mesmo assim não é garantido...

(15:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou preocupado' Então vou fazer de tudo para que ele se sinta bem aqui! Vou ajudar no que eu puder! 'ele disse olhando para Merak'

(15:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu levemente' eu sei filho 'ele disse com carinho e o abraçou' obrigado por cuidar dele

(15:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abraçou Merak também' Não precisa me agradecer, faço isso porque o amo e sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim! 'Still disse sorrindo levemente'

(15:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu' ele escolheu a pessoa certa... 'ele disse o olhando com um leve sorriso' fico feliz que agora você faça parte da família 'ele disse'

(15:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais o olhando, ficava feliz sem saber que agora fazia parte de uma família

(16:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak o olhou com carinho, o carinho que um pai para um filho mesmo' se cuide também está bem? 'ele disse' vou trazer alguma coisa pra você comer...

(16:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

Tudo bem! 'ele disse olhando para Merak com um sorriso, queria tanto que um dia seu pai tivesse tratado ele da mesma forma como Merak o tratava, mas sabia que isso nunca ia acontecer

(16:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu e deu um beijo em sua testa' já volto filho 'ele disse saindo da enfermaria para pegar algo para o garoto comer'

(16:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais com ele o chamando de filho, mas quando ele saiu voltou para perto da cama de Dylan e ficou o olhando dormir'

(16:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak voltou algum tempo depois com um lanche para Still'

(16:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still agradeceu Merak, mas o professor tinha aula e voltou a sentar ao lado da cama de Dylan e ficou olhando ele dormir, mas depois de um bom tempo acabou dormindo

(16:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'pela manhã, Dylan se mexeu levemente e piscou os olhos acordando'

(16:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava com a cabeça apoiada na cama e sentado meio torto, mas não acordou quando Dylan se mexeu

(16:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan viu Still dormindo com a cabeça apoiada na cama, mas estava em seu mundo, apenas começou a acariciar seus cabelos levemente, distraído'

(16:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se mexeu um pouco acordando e sentiu alguém passando a mão em seu cabelo e levantou a cabeça devagar ainda sonolento' Amor... Bom dia! 'ele disse ainda meio confuso pelo sono

(16:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não respondeu, apenas pegou um fio da coberta e começou a brincar com ele distraidamente'

(16:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou meio confuso, mas então se lembrou da conversa que teve com Merak, então acariciou o rosto de Dylan delicadamente' Dylan! 'ele chamou baixinho'

(16:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan piscou levemente como se acordasse então o olhou'

(16:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente ainda acariciando o rosto dele' Bom dia lindo! 'ele disse ainda baixo'

(16:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom dia... 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente com o carinho dele'

(16:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' como esta se sentindo? 'ele perguntou preocupado'

(16:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

um pouco dolorido, mas não é nada de mais... 'ele disse abaixando o olhar se lembrando do que tinha acontecido'

(16:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e deu um selinho nele com cuidado e ficou com a testa encostada na dele' Senti tanto medo de te perder quando te vi caindo! 'ele disse baixo

(16:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você... você não tem nojo de mim? 'Dylan perguntou inseguro'

(16:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou serio' Meu amor, eu nunca sentiria nojo de você! 'ele disse sincero

(16:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou ainda um pouco inseguro' verdade? 'ele perguntou'

(16:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o rosto dele com carinho' Dylan, como posso sentir nojo de alguém que é tudo pra mim? 'ele disse olhando nos seus olhos

(16:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'os olhos de Dylan ficaram levemente marejados e ele abraçou Still'

(16:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou de volta com cuidado, estava com medo de machucá-lo e acariciou seu cabelo de leve' Eu te amo Dylan! 'ele disse no ouvido dele

(16:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo Still, muito 'disse Dylan ainda o abraçando'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Tadinho do Dy mesmo... O Scott é mau né? rs Mas enfim, ta aí mais um capítulo! Espero que goste desse também, meio draminha, mas... Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um pouco de drama nesse capítulo. Espero que gostem, tem muita coisa ainda por vir.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	17. Capítulo 13

**Início da Sessão: quinta-feira, 14 de maio de 2009**

(14:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com um sorriso e o beijou com carinho e cuidado

(14:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo acariciando levemente sua nuca'

(14:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou o beijo com alguns selinhos e o olhou com um sorriso'

(14:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

fica aqui comigo? 'Dylan pediu se aconchegando nos braços dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito'

(14:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou mais perto dele para deixá-lo mais confortável' Fico sim meu amor! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso acariciando seu cabelo

(14:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente com o carinho dele e o abraçou pela cintura'

(14:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dele respirando e sentindo o cheiro do cabelo dele, era tão bom'

(14:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, algum tempo depois Merak chegou e sorriu ao ver o filho acordado'

(14:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu Merak chegar e sorriu o olhando

(14:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você tá bem filho? 'Merak perguntou carinhoso ao ver o filho o olhar, e Dylan fez um leve aceno dizendo que sim' papai... eu... eu não quero voltar pro dormitório... 'Dylan pediu baixo' eu não quero ficar perto do Scott, ele me machuca... 'disse Dylan se encolhendo nos braços de Still' tudo bem filho, você não vai voltar pra lá 'ele disse carinhoso acariciando levemente o rosto do menino'

(14:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou carinhoso se sentindo culpado, ele tinha que ter protegido Dylan. não ter deixado Scott fazer mal a ele' Ele nunca mais vai encostar em você, amor! 'ele disse carinhoso a ele

(14:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

falei com o diretor e você vai ter um quarto só seu tá bem? 'disse Merak com carinho e Dylan acenou que sim'

(14:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e voltou a acariciar o cabelo de Dylan'

(14:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom, eu tenho que ir dar aulas agora, mas acho que a enfermeira vai te liberar logo 'disse Merak a Dylan e então disse ao filho onde ficava seu novo quarto'

(14:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou escutando Merak falar onde era o quarto de Dylan e depois olhou para Merak' Tem problema eu faltar a aula hoje pra ficar aqui com o Dy enquanto ele não é liberado? 'perguntou com um leve sorriso

(14:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu levemente' tudo bem filho, depois eu aviso ao diretor

(14:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais, não queria ficar longe de Dylan'

(14:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Merak saiu e algum tempo depois a enfermeira liberou Dylan'

(14:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ajudou Dylan levantar e o abraçou pela cintura com carinho' vamos?' ele perguntou com um sorriso

(14:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um aceno o abraçando'

(14:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'os dois saíram da enfermaria e logo chegaram no novo quarto de Dylan'

(14:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é grande... 'disse Dylan olhando, parecia o quarto que tinha em casa'

(14:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Sim.. Bem melhor que o dormitório! 'ele disse olhando o quarto

(14:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então se sentou na cama olhando para tudo'

(14:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu o olhando e depois sentou ao lado dele o puxando para seus braços'

(14:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se aconchegando em seus braços, era bom ficar ali'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Rs Recomendo que não se anime muito ok? Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, nem todas boas (eusoumá rs). Beijos!

Cris:

Rsrs Ta aí o capítulo! Espero que goste! E você vai querer no mínimo bater em alguns personagens daqui um tempo. =x Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Micro capítulo, mas ta aí, espero que gostem! Vou tentar continuar postando assim, mas quando voltar as aulas devo diminuir um pouco o ritmo.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	18. Capítulo 14

**AVISO: Cenas de sexo explícito.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: sábado, 16 de maio de 2009**

(17:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com carinho' te amo! 'ele disse baixinho'

(17:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e o olhou' também te amo 'ele disse no mesmo tom de voz'

(17:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e o beijou com carinho'

(17:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo o abraçando e acariciando levemente suas costas'

(17:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciava a nuca dele com carinho o beijando da mesma forma'

(17:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente entre o beijo, e intensificou o beijo o trazendo mais pra perto'

(17:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still passou sua mão por debaixo da blusa dele o acariciando e terminou o beijo com um selinho e começou a beijar o pescoço dele'

(17:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ofegou levemente o arranhando levemente por baixo da camisa'

(17:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou beijando seu pescoço mordiscando levemente e subia a camisa dele'

(17:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu levemente o arranhando e subindo sua camisa'

(17:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se separou levemente dele e tirou a própria camisa e depois a de Dylan e voltou a beijá-lo com desejo'

(17:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma o acariciando e descendo sua mão pelo peito e abdome dele até chegar em seu membro começando a acariciá-lo levemente por cima da calça'

(17:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ofegou entre o beijo, mesmo por cima da calça a caricia de Dylan já o excitava, então ele se deitou na cama puxando Dylan para cima de si'

(18:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deitou por cima dele e começou a explorar seu pescoço com os lábios enquanto o acariciava'

(18:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se arrepiou por inteiro com os beijos dele arranhando suas costas

(18:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a descer os lábios por seu peito sugando e mordiscando levemente seus mamilos'

(18:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu baixo com as caricias dele e desceu a mão pelas costas dele e apertou sua bunda '

(18:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente voltando a beijá-lo e abrindo sua calça a retirando'

(18:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu entre o beijo e também abriu a calça de Dylan a tirando' Eu te quero tanto Dylan! 'ele disse no ouvido dele num sussurro baixo

(18:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se arrepiou ao ouvir seu sussurro' também te quero Still 'ele disse tirando a própria cueca e a dele em seguida'

(18:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com um sorriso enviesado e voltou a beijá-lo com mais desejo'

(18:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo roçando sua ereção na dele'

(18:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu entre o beijo pressionando seu quadril contra o dele, apenas para provocá-lo.

(18:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu entre o beijo, então se afastou levemente dele' Still... eu... você... 'ele disse levemente sem jeito, não sabia como ele queria'

(18:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still entendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas não sabia muito bem o que queria, afinal nunca tinha feito aquilo com outro garoto' Eu... do jeito que for melhor pra você 'ele disse o olhando com um leve sorriso'

(18:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan mordeu levemente o lábio inferior' mas eu... eu só... eu nunca... 'ele disse tentando dizer que nunca havia sido ativo e não sabia se conseguiria fazer direito dessa forma'

(18:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou em seus olhos' Eu confio em você Dylan! 'ele disse o olhando profundamente'

(18:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tem certeza? 'ele perguntou ainda um pouco inseguro'

(18:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o rosto dele com carinho' Tenho lindo! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(18:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' espera um pouco 'ele disse se afastando um pouco e abrindo seu malão, então pegou um lubrificante e se deitou sobre ele novamente'

(18:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu ele se afastar e ficou o olhando sem entender, mas ai viu o que ele tinha pego no malão e sorriu e o beijou com carinho quando ele deitou sobre ele novamente

(18:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vai doer um pouco... 'disse Dylan enquanto lambrecava seus dedos'

(18:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e fez um aceno como se não se importasse, e na verdade não se importava mesmo'

(18:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou um travesseiro colocando sob o quadril dele, então lhe deu um selinho demorado enquanto começava a introduzir o primeiro dedo com cuidado tentando fazer ele sentir o mínimo de dor possível'

(18:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still retribuiu o selinho dele e gemeu baixinho sentindo um pouco de dor quando Dylan começou a introduzir o dedo'

(18:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a mover levemente o dedo dentro dele tentando alargar um pouco sua entrada' tenta relaxar... 'disse Dylan suavemente lhe dando um leve selinho'

(18:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu mordendo levemente os lábios e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar como ele pedira, sabia que podia confiar em Dylan'

(18:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de um tempo, Dylan retirou o dedo e em seguida enfiou dois'

(18:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu um pouco mais alto dessa vez doendo mais um pouco quando ele enfiou os dois dedos'

(19:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan lhe deu um selinho sem mover os dedos' se você quiser eu paro amor... a gente pode fazer do outro jeito... 'ele disse preocupado, sua entrada ainda estava um pouco machucada pela última investida de Scott, mas não queria que Still se machucasse'

(19:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não... continua! 'ele disse baixo, agora que tinha começado queria fazer daquele jeito'

(19:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou e lhe deu um leve selinho mexendo levemente os dedos dentro dele até conseguir alargar um pouco mais e então tirou os dois dedos para finalmente enfiar três'

(20:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still mordeu novamente os lábios para não gemer quando ele enfiou os três dedos e em nenhum momento parou de olhar para Dylan'

(20:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, então começou a distribuir vários beijinhos pelo rosto dele enquanto movia os dedos dentro dele'

(20:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente com os beijos dele, ainda sentia dor, mas não tanto quanto no começo'

(20:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan tirou os dedos de dentro dele, então passou lubrificante no pênis' não vai doer tanto, mas ainda vai doer um pouco... mas eu vou ir devagar e se você não aguentar é só falar que eu paro tá bem? 'ele disse carinhoso enquanto se posicionava entre as pernas de Still'

(20:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

ta bem! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente, ele via o carinho com que Dylan o tratava e isso o deixava muito feliz'

(20:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o beijou levemente aprofundando o beijo vagarosamente'

(20:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o beijo da mesma forma, nem sabia o quanto amava aquele garoto'

(20:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então, enquanto o beijava, Dylan começou a penetrá-lo lentamente'

(20:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente entre o beijo, mas ainda assim não parou de beijá-lo segurando em seu ombro e arranhando-o levemente'

(20:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu levemente ao penetrá-lo totalmente, ele era tão apertado, tão gostoso' Still... 'ele gemeu começando a se mover levemente'

(20:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu, mas agora quase não sentia a dor, ele só sentia Dylan dentro dele e aquilo era maravilhoso e ele se excitou ainda mais ao ouvi-lo gemer seu nome' Dylan! 'ele gemeu segurando mais forte seu ombro'

(20:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a beijar seu pescoço e a mordê-lo levemente se movendo cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo atingindo-lhe a próstata'

(20:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia levemente com os movimentos dele enquanto arranhava suas costas e puxava levemente seu cabelo, então ele gemeu alto quando Dylan aprofundou mais' Isso... continua! 'ele murmurava baixinho entre os gemidos'

(20:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você é tão gostoso... 'disse Dylan entre gemidos, ofegante, se movendo cada vez mais rápido'

(21:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia, ofegante, nunca sentira tanto prazer como ele estava sentindo naquele momento'

(21:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a se movimentar cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido' Still... eu... eu amo você... 'Dylan disse ofegante em seu ouvido antes de gozar dentro dele'

(21:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still já estava quase gozando e a ouvir a voz de Dylan em seu ouvido e sentir seu gozo dentro dele gozou também' Dy... 'ele gemeu ofegante'

(21:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deitou ofegante sobre ele saindo vagarosamente de dentro de Still'

(21:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ofegante e suado e acariciou o cabelo de Dy com carinho enquanto sentia ele saindo de dentro dele'

(21:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente ao sentir seu carinho enquanto ouvia o coração dele batendo acelerado no peito'

(21:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal'

(21:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu... eu te machuquei muito? 'Dylan perguntou o olhando preocupado'

(21:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e acariciou levemente seu rosto' só dói um pouquinho, mas ta tudo bem! 'ele disse o olhando'

(21:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan saiu de cima dele e pegou um frasquinho em seu malão' aqui, toma isso, vai melhorar... 'ele disse dando a ele a poção que tomava quando Scott o machucava'

(21:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou a poção e bebeu sem dizer nada depois o puxou com cuidado para seus braços'

(21:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deitou com um leve sorriso acariciando levemente seu abdome'

(21:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o carinho dele e começou a acariciar o cabelo dele novamente e viu que a poção funcionava' Você... é perfeito! 'ele disse baixo

(21:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu' não... você é que é perfeito 'ele disse com carinho'

(21:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais e deu um selinho nele'

(21:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se aconchegando nos braços dele'

(21:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo com carinho sentindo cansado e sonolento'

(21:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou sentindo seu carinho e acabou dormindo nos braços de Still'

(21:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se lembrou que estava em Hogwarts e que tinha de ir para seu dormitório, mas antes que pensasse em voltar pra lá ele dormiu'

(21:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente enquanto dormia se aconchegando mais aos braços de Still'

(22:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still dormia abraçado a Dylan e acordou na manha seguinte e abriu o olho vendo ele dormir, ele ficava tão lindo e depois de um tempo acabou dormindo de novo'

(22:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente tendo um pesadelo, então acordou e se encolheu tendo mais uma de suas ausências'

(22:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou com Dylan se mexendo e abriu o olho e viu ele acordado, mas percebeu que estava distraído, Merak tinha razão as ausências dele tinham aumentado' amor! 'ele chamou baixinho acariciando seu rosto com cuidado'

(22:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan continuou ausente, todo encolhido agarrado ao cobertor de forma que os nós de seus dedos estavam até brancos'

(22:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou mais perto dele preocupado e o abraçou' Ta tudo bem amor... eu to aqui! 'ele disse em seu ouvido'

(22:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e se deixou ser abraçado por ele o abraçando de volta, saindo do seu mundo' você vai ficar comigo? pra sempre? 'Dylan perguntou inseguro com os olhos marejados'

(22:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou e depois o olhou nos olhos' é pra sempre! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso' Nunca vou me separar de você! 'ele continuou'

(22:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan o abraçou com força se acalmando um pouco'

(22:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou carinhoso acariciando seu cabelo'

(22:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hoje tem aula? 'Dylan perguntou depois de um tempo, sentindo seu carinho'

(22:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente' Infelizmente tem! 'ele disse então olhou para o relógio' Eu tenho que ir no meu dormitório pegar meu material!

(22:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu... você vem aqui...? não quero ir sozinho... 'ele disse baixo'

(22:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

uhum... eu vou lá e volto aqui então! 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele'

(22:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deu um pequeno sorriso e esperou ele ir, então começou a se arrumar'

(22:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até seu dormitório e lá tomou um banho rápido e se arrumou pegou suas coisas e voltou pro quarto de Dylan' demorei? 'perguntou com um leve sorriso entrando no quarto'

(22:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

u-hum 'disse Dylan negando com a cabeça e o abraçou'

(22:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o abraçou também' Amor... temos que ir se não ficamos sem café! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(23:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tá 'ele disse indo pegar sua mochila'

(23:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still esperou ele pegar a mochila e o abraçou pela cintura saindo do quarto com ele

(23:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente passando o braço por suas costas e foi andando com ele em direção ao salão principal'

(23:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Logo chegaram ao salão principal e como sempre Still foi com Dylan para a mesa da grifinória, mas então percebeu que todos estavam olhando para eles e alguns cochichavam entre sim e apontavam na direção deles

(23:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan também notou os olhares e cochichos e começou a se sentir incomodado'

(23:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentou à mesa com Dylan e os olhares não pararam e ele tomou seu café rápido, não entendia o porquê dos olhares, isso acontecia às vezes quando eles começaram a namorar, mas já fazia tempo que ninguém reparava neles' Já terminou? 'ele perguntou a Dylan quando terminou seu café'

(23:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não comeu muito, se sentia desconfortável com os outros o olhando, então apenas acenou que sim'

(23:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou pelo salão novamente' vamos pra aula! 'ele disse se levantando'

(23:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno e se levantou'

(23:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou pela cintura e foi com ele em direção a sala, mas no meio do corredor um garoto da sonserina entrou na sua frente, o mesmo que o expulsara do time' É... West, e eu achava que você não tinha como piorar! 'ele disse e riu e Still não entendeu, mas não parou continuou andando passando por ele direto' Pegando as sobras do Scott! Você é pior do que eu pensava! 'ele disse e Still parou e olhou pra ele e depois pra Dylan'

(23:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'foi então que a compreensão atingiu Dylan como uma bala' ele contou... ele contou pra todo mundo... 'ele disse baixo como se sentisse dor, seus olhos levemente marejados'

(23:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abraçou Dylan protetoramente e lançou um ultimo olhar para o garoto da sonserina' vem! 'ele disse o guiando até um corredor deserto'

(23:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan apenas o seguiu, quando pararam ele abraçou Still se encolhendo em seus braços e chorando baixinho, mas sem conseguir parar'

(00:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou carinhosamente acariciando suas costas e seus olhos encheram de lagrima ao ver Dylan assim, não gostava de vê-lo sofrendo'

(00:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu... eu quero ir pro meu quarto... 'ele disse baixinho soluçando'

(00:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

tudo bem amor... nós vamos pra lá! 'ele disse e o abraço pela cintura e foi com ele até o quarto passando por caminhos que tinham menos gente

(00:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o seguiu como se quisesse simplesmente sumir, então finalmente chegaram no quarto' me deixa sozinho? só... só um pouco? 'Dylan pediu a Still sem olhá-lo'

(00:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou preocupado' Você vai ficar bem?' ele perguntou, não queria deixá-lo sozinho'

(00:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei... 'ele disse sincero' eu só... eu... 'ele começou, mas não conseguiu continuar, pois voltou a chorar se abraçando'

(00:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até ele e deu um beijo carinhoso na sua testa e o abraçou' amor, eu vou estar sempre do seu lado! 'ele disse baixinho' se quiser mesmo ficar sozinho eu fico ali fora um pouco! 'ele disse carinhoso

(00:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan apenas se deixou ficar nos braços dele chorando, estava confuso, com medo, triste, queria só sumir'

(00:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a acariciar as costas dele e deixou uma fina lagrima cair, queria que Dylan não passasse por isso, cortava seu coração vê-lo assim' vai ficar tudo bem amor! 'ele disse baixinho tentando confortá-lo'

(00:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de um tempo Dylan parou de chorar, mas também não respondia, foi para o seu mundo onde não existia Scott e ninguém podia machucá-lo'

(00:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que ele tinha parado de chorar' Dylan? 'ele chamou, mas o garoto não respondeu então se separou levemente dele e o olhou e percebeu no mesmo instante que ele estava em seu mundo' amor? 'ele chamou novamente

(00:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan simplesmente se afastou dele como se ele não estivesse ali e começou a desenhar no seu caderno sem sequer olhar pra folha, mas depois deixou aquilo de lado e sentou na cama olhando pra janela'

(00:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou preocupado, nunca o vira assim, tão ausente... se aproximou dele sentando do seu lado' Dylan? ta me escutando? 'ele perguntou carinhoso'

(00:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou, mas continuava ausente, então tocou levemente no rosto de Still traçando os contornos do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos'

(00:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e deixou ele acariciar seu rosto, estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado' Dylan... por favor... volta pra mim! 'ele disse baixinho o olhando

(00:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan só se levantou, pegou seu desenho e deu pra ele, voltando a se sentar na cama'

(00:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou o desenho e o olhou e sorriu levemente ao ver o que ele tinha desenhado' É lindo Dylan! 'ele disse o olhando' Mas eu preciso de você, aqui comigo! 'ele disse e segurou a mão dele levemente com cuidado'

(00:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

faz eu seguro... 'ele disse baixinho indicando o desenho, ele raramente falava quando tinha ausências, mas quando falava parecia só uma criança'

(00:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o desenho e depois para ele' hum... e você sabe quem é ele? ' ele perguntou apontando para o desenho, não sabia o que fazer para fazer Dylan voltar e a cada minuto que ele ficava ausente se sentia mais preocupado e com medo, pensou em avisar Merak, mas não podia deixar Dylan sozinho'

(00:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan só repetiu' faz eu seguro... 'enquanto olhava o desenho, até começar a ficar sonolento'

(00:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhava de Dylan para o desenho de seu próprio rosto e devagar foi trazendo Dylan para mais perto de si até fazê-lo deitar em seus braços'

(00:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deitou se aconchegando nos braços dele o olhando, então quando já estava quase dormindo ele piscou saindo do seu mundo, mas estava sonolento, e olhou para Still com um leve sorriso' eu te amo Still... você faz com que eu me sinta seguro... 'ele disse antes de fechar os olhos e dormir'

(00:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou seu cabelo com cuidado o olhando e sorriu ao ver ele falando e deixou uma lagrima cair' Eu também te amo Dylan! Vou cuidar de você pra sempre! 'ele disse baixinho a ele

(00:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente em seu sono se aconchegando ainda mais nos braços dele'

(01:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu vendo ele dormir e depois de um tempo começou a se sentir sonolento também e acabou dormindo

(01:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou horas depois e sorriu ao ver Still dormindo, enquanto tivesse ele ao seu lado, sabia que tudo iria ficar bem, então ficou vendo ele dormir com carinho'

(01:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou depois de um tempo e sorriu ao ver Dylan acordado' oi! 'ele disse meio sonolento

(01:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

oi... 'ele disse carinhosamente acariciando os cabelos dele'

(01:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' ta bem? 'ele perguntou preocupado acariciando o rosto dele

(01:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tô... enquanto você tiver do meu lado eu sempre vou estar 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(01:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Te amo! 'ele disse carinhoso

(01:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'disse Dylan sorrindo e se aconchegando nos braços dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciando levemente sua barriga'

(01:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o carinho dele e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo

(01:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu podia ficar aqui pra sempre... 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente'

(01:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' eu também meu amor! 'ele disse carinhoso'

(01:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu dando um leve suspiro, então ouviu alguém bater na porta e entrar em seguida' filho, tudo bem? 'Merak perguntou preocupado, quando soube o que tinha acontecido foi ver o que podia fazer e depois foi ver o filho'

(01:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para porta e viu Merak entrando e sorriu levemente para ele'

(01:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tudo pai 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente e Merak deu um leve suspiro aliviado, e ao ver os dois na cama arqueou levemente a sobrancelha'

(01:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still desviou o olhar dele ao ver ele olhar para os dois

(01:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak deu um leve suspiro' bem que o diretor avisou... 'ele disse' acho que é melhor você mudar pra cá também filho, primeiro porque eu sei que você tem sido hostilizado pelos outros sonserinos, segundo porque não quero que você fique andando pelos corredores depois do toque d recolher... 'ele disse a Still'

(01:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele novamente e não conseguiu conter um sorriso' Obrigado! 'ele disse feliz, era verdade que estava odiando seu dormitório, a única que ainda lhe cumprimentava lá era Sophie e porque ia poder ficar com Dylan'

(01:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não me agradeça, eu vou cobrar responsabilidade de vocês dois muito mais do que cobro de qualquer outro aluno 'ele disse' e filho, depois a gente tem que conversar sobre as suas provas 'ele disse a Dylan que concordou com um aceno' bom agora vou resolver sua transferência de dormitório 'ele disse a Still e saiu depois de dar um beijo na testa de cada um'

(01:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou o que ele disse e agradeceu a Merlin por ele ter um pouco de facilidade em defesa contra as artes das trevas, quanto ele saiu Still olhou para Dylan ' O que tem suas provas? 'ele perguntou curioso

(01:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é que eu não faço prova teórica porque me distraio e não escrevo então só faço as práticas, só que no NIEM's eu tinha que fazer as duas e o papai e o diretor estavam resolvendo isso pra eu fazer uma prática mais difícil, mas fazer só a prática 'ele disse'

(01:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah entendi! 'ele disse voltando a acariciar o cabelo dele' Vou ficar aqui com você agora! 'ele disse feliz

(01:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan também sorriu, então ficou curioso' amor... o que você quer fazer depois de Hogwarts?

(01:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' bom, antes eu queria ser jogador de quadribol profissional, mas agora... acho que trabalhar no ministério, tipo em execução da magia ou algo do tipo! 'ele disse pensativo' e você?

(01:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' faculdade d fotografia 'ele disse' pelo menos quero trabalhar com fotografia, na faculdade eu ia aprender as técnicas e tudo mais, mas eu ia ter problema com as provas então não sei se consigo fazer...

(01:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu' é legal! 'ele disse com um sorriso' é... mas pode tentar fazer, né? 'ele disse olhando para ele e acariciando seu rosto

(01:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham 'ele disse sorrindo' talvez eu consiga fazer que nem as provas teóricas que já fiz, prova oral, porque falando eu não me distraio 'ele disse'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que ta gostando linda! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos!

Cris:

Eu aviso porque realmente tem muita coisa pra acontecer mesmo. Espero que continue amando os dois. rs Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Um capítulo grande! \o/ Espero que gostem e comentem! ;)

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	19. Capítulo 15

**AVISO: Cenas de sexo explícito.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 17 de maio de 2009**

(17:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele' Você vai conseguir! 'ele disse com um sorriso'

(17:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se aconchegando nos braços dele'

(17:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu voltando a acariciar o rosto dele' Você ainda ta com sono? 'ele perguntou

(17:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

u-hum 'ele disse negando levemente com a cabeça'

(17:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Então o que quer fazer? 'ele perguntou carinhoso acariciando o cabelo dele

(17:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei... 'ele disse sentindo seu carinho e acariciando levemente sua barriga'

(17:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Também não! 'ele disse continuando a acariciar seu cabelo' Isso é bom! 'ele disse sentindo o carinho dele'

(17:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então o olhou e sorriu maroto enquanto descia a mão até a calça dele o acariciando levemente'

(17:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still mordeu levemente o lábio e o olhou maroto também e o deitou na cama ficando em cima dele' te amo! 'ele disse e depois o beijou carinhosamente'

(17:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu retribuindo o beijo e acariciando suas costas'

(17:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu entre o beijo passando a mão por dentro da blusa dele acariciando sua barriga'

(17:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se arrepiou levemente levantando a blusa dele e o arranhando levemente'

(17:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still parou o beijo com um selinho e começou a beijar e mordiscar o pescoço dele

(18:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu levemente o arranhando e desceu uma mão apertando sua bunda'

(18:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente entre o beijo e se afastou dele tirando a camisa dele e depois a sua e voltou a beijar a boca dele com desejo'

(18:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma descendo suas mãos e até a calça dele como se dissesse para ele tirar aquilo'

(19:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu o fecho da calça de Dylan enquanto o beijava e a tirou então se afastou novamente dele e tirou a própria calça e começou a descer os lábios pelo corpo dele parando para brincar com o piercing que ele tinha e sugar seus mamilos'

(19:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu arranhando suas costas e puxando levemente seus cabelos, tinha uma sensibilidade muito grande ali'

(19:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou com os lábios ali por um tempo e desceu os lábios mais até a tatuagem dele e a olhou por um instante e começou a beijar os contornos dela enquanto abaixava a cueca dele'

(19:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemia acariciando seus cabelos e os puxando levemente'

(19:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de tirar a cueca dele com os dentes e o olhou com um sorriso enviesado e voltou a beijar perto da ereção dele o provocando'

(19:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu' es-pera... 'ele disse entre gemidos'

(19:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still parou quando escutou o que ele falou e o olhou confuso' Que foi lindo? 'ele perguntou

(19:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então ele se virou se deitando de lado de forma que também pudesse sugar o pênis dele, então sorriu maroto e deu um leve beijo na ponta do membro dele' agora você pode continuar... 'ele disse e lambeu levemente a cabeça do pênis dele'

(19:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu maroto ao perceber o que ele queria e gemeu com o beijo dele, Merlin como o desejava, então começou a lamber a cabeça de seu pênis e o colocou na boca

(19:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu lambendo o pênis dele e então o colocou na boca começando a chupá-lo'

(19:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a chupar o membro dele lentamente e o lambeu gemendo e o colocou todo na boca

(19:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deu um gemido abafado pelo pênis dele que estava em sua boca e começou a chupá-lo com vontade enquanto apertava sua bunda'

(19:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu e começou a chupar o pênis dele com a mesma vontade que ele chupava o seu, queria dar a Dylan todo o prazer que estava recebendo'

(19:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemia enquanto o chupava cada vez com mais vontade, doido pra sentir o gosto dele em sua boca'

(19:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o chupava cada vez com mais desejo, não estava aguentando mais e acabou gozando na boca de Dylan dando um gemido abafado pelo membro dele, mas não parou de chupá-lo com a mesma vontade

(19:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan engoliu todo o gozo dele gozando pouco depois dele'

(19:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still engoliu todo o gozo dele satisfeito e o olhou ofegante'

(19:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan engatinhou para se aninhar nos braços dele suado e ofegante' você é gostoso... 'ele disse sincero' quase tão bom quanto chocolate... o que ta me dando idéias... 'ele disse sorrindo maroto'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou carinhosamente' Você também é muito gostoso! 'ele disse sorrindo' idéias? 'ele perguntou maroto

(20:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham... 'ele disse sorrindo' do tipo... Still West coberto com chocolate, todinho pra mim... 'ele disse com os olhos brilhando só de imaginar'

(20:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com a idéia dele' Você já sabe que sou todinho seu... então só falta o chocolate! 'ele disse com um sorriso enviesado

(20:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... você é todinho meu é? 'disse Dylan sorrindo e ficando por cima dele acariciando seu pescoço com o rosto'

(20:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ofegou levemente' aham, todinho seu! E eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo 'ele disse baixo'

(20:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... tudo que eu quiser é... 'ele disse distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço'

(20:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

Tudo o que quiser! 'ele disse baixo mordendo os lábios com os beijos dele

(20:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... bom saber... 'ele disse sussurrando em seu ouvido e mordendo levemente sua orelha e pressionando levemente seu quadril no dele'

(20:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu o abraçando e acariciando as costas dele

(20:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se afastando levemente dele' espera, eu já volto, fica bem aí 'ele disse sorrindo se levantando e indo até o seu malão'

(20:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu frustrado quando ele se afastou, mas o olhou curioso indo até seu malão'

(20:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente ao ver a frustração dele e colocou uma barra de chocolate dentro de um vidro derretendo-o com a varinha e voltou para a cama com o vidro colocando ele em cima da mesa de cabeceira e sorrindo maroto para Still se deitando novamente sobre ele pressionando seu quadril no dele mais uma vez'

(20:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao perceber o que ele tinha pego e ficou o olhando até que ele deitou sobre ele novamente e Still o abraçou e gemeu levemente quando ele pressionou seu quadril no dele'

(20:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e segurou as mãos dele colocando-as em cima da cabeça enquanto beijava seu pescoço e o prendeu na cama'

(20:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que ele o prendera na cama e sorriu ainda mais gemendo levemente com os beijos dele

(20:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se sentou pegando o vidro de chocolate derretido espalhando pelo peito dele e pelo seu abdome enquanto se movimentava levemente roçando sua ereção na dele'

(20:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia baixo e olhava para Dylan enquanto ele espalhava o chocolate em seu corpo

(20:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu deixando um pouco do chocolate no vidro para depois, e começou a beijar e lamber o chocolate no corpo de Still'

(20:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia com os beijos dele e tentava soltar sua mão, mas não conseguia

(20:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de lamber o chocolate no corpo dele, Dylan pegou um pouco com o dedo e passou nos lábios dele e então o beijou pressionando seu quadril contra o dele querendo ouvi-lo gemer'

(21:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still lambeu um pouco o chocolate que ele passou em seus lábios, mas ele o beijou e Still correspondeu o beijo com desejo e gemeu contra os lábios dele tentando mais uma vez soltar sua mão, desejava tanto aquele loiro'

(21:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se afastou levemente dele e sorriu maroto pegando o resto do chocolate e entornou sobre o membro já ereto de Still'

(21:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu fechando os olhos ao ver onde entornara o chocolate e tentava de todo jeito soltar sua mão'

(21:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan começou a dar leves beijos no membro dele lambendo-o em seguida'

(21:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

Dy... Dylan! 'Still gemia e parou de tentar soltar sua mão

(21:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu então o enfiou todo na boca sugando-o sentindo o gosto de chocolate'

(21:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia cada vez mais alto, Dylan estava o enlouquecendo'

(21:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sugava cada vez mais rápido querendo saber como era o gosto dele com chocolate'

(21:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still mordia seu lábio de tanto prazer e não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo e gozou na boca dele

(21:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan engoliu tudo adorando o gosto dele com chocolate, então sorriu levemente e o soltou acariciando levemente seu rosto' você fica muito gostoso com chocolate... 'ele disse sorrindo'

(21:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou assim que ele soltou seu braço e sorriu o olhando ofegante e suado' Você quer me deixar louco! 'ele disse ainda ofegante

(21:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não tenho culpa, você é gostoso demais, eu não resisto 'ele disse sorrindo'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Que bom que gosta tanto e comenta, isso me faz feliz! \o/ rs Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Eu sei... Sexo, sexo e sexo... Mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	20. Capítulo 16

**AVISO: *S&D* significa que nós pulamos algum tempo na história.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: segunda-feira, 18 de maio de 2009**

(13:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele' Você que é gostoso demais!

(13:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu lhe dando outro selinho' te amo 'ele disse carinhoso'

(13:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' Também te amo gato!

(13:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, só ele o chamava assim, então se aconchegou nos braços dele'

(13:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a acariciar o cabelo dele com carinho'

*S&D*

(13:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria levemente enquanto andava com Still indo para Hogsmeade, era o primeiro passeio deles depois de ficarem oficialmente juntos'

(13:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still andava de mãos dadas com ele indo para Hogsmeade, estava tão feliz com Dylan e logo chegaram no povoado' Aonde quer ir amor? 'ele perguntou carinhoso a ele

(13:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... Dedosdemel 'ele disse sorrindo feito criança, adorava doces, principalmente chocolate'

(13:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

Por que suspeitei que diria isso? 'Still perguntou divertido enquanto ia com ele para Dedosdemel

(13:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan simplesmente sorriu enquanto iam para a loja de doces'

(13:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Logo os dois chegaram na loja de doces e Still esperou Dylan escolher os doces enquanto pegava alguns para ele também

(14:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

pronto 'disse Dylan carregando vários doces e muitos chocolates'

(14:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver o tanto de coisa que ele carregava, mas não disse nada e foi com ele pagar e depois saíram da loja'

(14:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou uma varinha de alcaçuz e começou a comer enquanto andava com Still'

(14:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

Vamos no Três Vassouras? 'ele perguntou com um leve sorriso a Dylan'

(14:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos aos dele sorrindo levemente'

(14:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente segurando a mão dele e foram para o Três Vassouras'

(14:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan foi com ele até o Três Vassouras e os dois ficaram lá por um tempo'

(14:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pagou a conta e os dois estavam saindo do bar, mas Still esbarrou em um homem que entrava que virou para pedir desculpa, mas o olhou surpreso e Still olhou para o homem e segurou mais forte a mão de Dylan' Still! 'o homem disse surpreso

(14:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan seguia Still e olhou confuso dele para o homem que ele tinha esbarrado'

(14:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o homem e respirou fundo' Pai! 'ele disse sem emoção' Você sumiu! nunca mais deu noticias! 'o homem disse olhando para Still' Como se você tivesse me procurado! 'ele disse ainda indiferente revirando os olhos

(14:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou ainda mais confuso com a conversa dos dois, mas retribuiu o aperto na mão de Still'

(14:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'O homem olhou para Still e deu um suspiro cansado' Sei que não te procurei, mas vim a Hogsmeade para isso, para falar com você! eu ia em Hogwarts mais tarde! 'ele falou sincero, mas Still o olhava sem acreditar' Não acredito nisso, se eu não tivesse esbarrado em você, nem ia lembrar que eu existo! 'Still disse o olhando com descrença' Vamos conversar em um lugar mais calmo? só alguns minutos! 'ele pediu e Still fez um gesto como se dissesse que tanto faz'

(15:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não estava entendendo, mas viu que o pai de Still parecia um pouco triste'

(15:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Matt olhou para o filho e só então reparou o garoto ao lado dele e viu as mãos dadas e arqueou a sobrancelha, mas não disse nada' vamos para outro bar! 'ele disse e saiu deixando a porta aberta para Still o seguir. E Still olhou para Dylan e suspirou levemente' vem comigo! 'ele pediu baixinho saindo do Três Vassouras'

(15:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno o seguindo de entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele'

(15:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still seguiu o pai até um bar que ele nunca tinha ido e os dois entraram e sentaram em uma mesa e o homem olhava para Dylan curioso' Esse é o Dylan, meu namorado!' ele disse ao pai e depois olhou para Dylan' Ele é meu Pai, Matt West! 'ele disse

(15:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

muito prazer Sr. West 'disse Dylan com um pequeno sorriso, tímido'

(15:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Matt olhou surpreso de Dylan para Still, não sabia que o filho era gay, alias não sabia praticamente nada sobre o filho, mas sorriu levemente para Dylan' E então? O que quer me dizer? 'Still perguntou em um tom meio frio ao pai' Eu.. Eu queria falar com você Still, sei que nunca fui um pai presente mas queria mudar isso! 'ele disse olhando nos olhos de Still' E porque isso agora? 'Still perguntou desviando o olhar

(15:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não falou nada apenas ficou olhando a conversa dos dois'

(15:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Matt passou a mão no rosto cansado' Eu nunca te tratei como deveria, eu não tinha superado a morte da sua mãe e foi mais fácil pra mim colocar a culpa em você... Sei que foi muito errado o que fiz, e me arrependo muito! 'ele disse e fez uma pausa' Still... filho eu só queria seu perdão! Mesmo sabendo que nunca fiz por merecer! 'ele disse e Still o olhou' Você nunca gostou de mim, eu sei que ficou feliz quando eu fui pra Hogwarts e mais ainda quando eu sai de casa! 'Still disse magoado'

(15:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan segurou levemente a mão de Still a acariciando com o polegar, enquanto ouvia a conversa dos dois'

(15:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

Eu fiz com que parecesse isso, mas eu não fiquei feliz quando você se foi! 'ele disse olhando para a própria mão depois olhou para a Still' Por favor, me perdoa filho! Vamos começar de novo, como pai e filho, podemos recuperar o tempo perdido! 'Ele pediu carinhoso e Still o olhou, ele nunca tinha falado assim com ele, dessa maneira carinhosa, e não podia negar que sempre desejou que ele o tratasse assim' Pai... Você não vai mais me tratar mal? Me ignorar? 'ele perguntou inseguro e o pai negou com a cabeça' Não meu filho, e não sabe como me arrependo por ter feito isso! 'ele disse com um sorriso triste e Still o olhou e sorriu levemente então o pai o puxou para um abraço que Still retribuiu

(15:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo os dois se abraçarem, gostava de ver Still feliz'

(15:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Os dois se abraçaram por um tempo e depois se separaram e Matt olhou para o filho com um leve sorriso' Sei que ta meio atrasado, mas feliz natal! 'ele disse e pegou um embrulho de dentro do casaco e entregou a Still que sorriu' obrigado! 'ele disse e abriu o embrulho e viu que era um álbum de fotografias que tinham algumas fotos de sua mãe e outras dele pequeno'

(15:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ao ver as fotos de Still quando era pequeno, ele era tão fofo'

(15:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de ver as fotos e colocou em cima da mesa e agradeceu novamente ao pai' E então como está Hogwarts? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso e Still sorriu e começaram a conversa

(15:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou vendo os dois conversarem, de vez em quando falava algo, mas se manteve quieto a maioria do tempo, não queria se meter na conversa de pai e filho deles'

(16:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Os dois continuaram a conversar e Still segurava a mão de Dylan a acariciando de leve enquanto conversava com o pai e depois de um bom tempo ele olhou no relógio' Já esta tarde!' ele comentou e o pai olhou as horas também' Sim... esta! eu preciso ir! 'ele disse se levantando e Still fez o mesmo e Matt pagou a conta e os dois saíram do bar' Bom... Então até outro dia filho! 'Matt disse abraçando Still' Me escreva quando tiver outro fim de semana em Hogsmeade que eu venho pra gente conversar mais! 'ele disse com um sorriso e Still confirmou com um aceno' Prazer Dylan! Posso te chamar assim né? 'ele disse simpático estendendo a mão para Dylan'

(16:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

pode sim senhor 'ele disse sorrindo e apertou sua mão'

(16:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Matt sorriu' Bom então até mais filho! 'ele disse com um sorriso e deu um beijo na testa de Still e foi andando na outra direção e aparatou'

(16:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou para Still e sorriu, sabia que ele estava feliz'

(16:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Dylan e sorriu ainda mais ao ver o sorriso dele, estava tão feliz, sempre desejou que o pai o tratasse assim então abraçou Dylan carinhosamente pela cintura' melhor irmos... ta tarde!

(16:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o abraçou carinhosamente também concordando com um leve aceno' você era muito fofo quando era pequeno, dá até vontade de apertar... 'ele disse sorrindo enquanto andavam ao se lembrar das fotos'

(16:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still corou quando ele comentou das fotos' Obrigado! 'ele disse meio sem jeito andando ao lado dele

(16:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

e fica muito lindo vermelho... 'ele disse sorrindo o olhando'

(16:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still corou ainda mais e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele sem graça

(16:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' MEU lindo... 'ele disse baixinho com carinho'

(16:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda com a cabeça no ombro dele' Sempre seu! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso e deu um selinho nele'

(16:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o selinho e sorriu, então os dois foram para Hogwarts'

(16:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e foi com ele para Hogwarts e os dois jantaram e depois foram pro quarto'

(16:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente quando eles se deitaram para dormir, não podia estar mais feliz...'

(16:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o trouxe para seus braços quando deitaram e ficou acariciando o cabelo dele e acabou dormindo pouco tempo depois

(16:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou dormir e logo também estava dormindo'

(16:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou no outro dia e sorriu ao ver Dylan dormir, mas não o acordou já que só tinham aula mais tarde e ficou vendo-o dormir, ele ficava tão lindo assim, parecia um anjo...

(16:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou algum tempo depois e sorriu ao ver Still o olhando' bom dia amor... 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho'

(16:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu retribuindo o selinho' Bom dia gato! 'ele disse dando outro selinho nele

(16:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente, gostava quando ele o chamava assim' vou ir tomar um banho tá? 'ele disse acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(16:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Ta bom! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado nele

(16:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan foi tomar seu banho demorando um pouco e saiu secando seus cabelos, então viu a coisa mais linda do mundo, Still estava tocando violão, ele não sabia que Still tocava'

(16:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Quando Dylan levantou Still arrumou a cama e então foi pegar suas coisas e viu o violão, fazia tempo que não tocava então sentou na cama e começou a tocar e sorriu ao ver Dylan sair do banheiro' (Música: Versos simples - Chimarruts)

(16:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se aproximando e sentou numa cadeira de frente pra ele o vendo ele tocar e cantar'

(16:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e continuou cantando olhando nos olhos dele, mas de vez enquanto olhava pro violão, mas voltava a olhá-lo'

(16:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria encantado ao ouvi-lo cantar, era tão perfeito'

(16:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de cantar e colocou o violão sobre a cama e olhou para Dylan com um sorriso' Essa musica me lembra nós dois! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(16:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e o beijou com carinho' foi a coisa mais linda que já vi... 'ele disse sorrindo'

(17:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo carinho' Obrigado lindo! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(17:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu lhe dando um selinho' pena que a gente tem que ir pra aula... mas quero te ouvir cantando de novo depois 'ele disse sorrindo'

(17:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente' Pode deixar que eu canto!' ele disse com um sorriso e deu um selinho nele e foi trocar de roupa e voltou pouco tempo depois

(17:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois se arrumaram e foram para a aula'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

rsrs Espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo postado, espero que gostem e comentem! Comentários me fazem feliz! *-*

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	21. Capítulo 17

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 20 de maio de 2009**

(14:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele para aula e sentou como sempre ao lado de Dy e ficou esperando o professor chegar

(14:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou e começou a arrumar suas coisas na mesa'

(14:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava arrumando suas coisas quando um garoto passou do lado da sua cadeira e sem querer deixou algumas coisas caírem no chão fazendo barulho e Still olhou na direção dele, e o garoto estava bem próximo da cadeira e Still pode ver seu rosto, conhecia o garoto de vista era da sonserina também, mas nunca tinha reparado em como ele era lindo, então quando terminou de pegar suas coisas percebeu

(14:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

o olhar de Still e o olhou também dando um leve sorriso e foi se sentar no outro lado da sala'

(14:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não reparou na troca de olhares dos dois, apenas rabiscava distraidamente um pedaço de pergaminho'

(14:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still seguiu o garoto com o olhar e o viu sentando, como nunca tinha reparado em quanto ele era lindo? e depois desviou o olhar e olhou para Dy com um leve sorriso

(14:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan franzia levemente a testa tentando fazer um desenho no pergaminho, distraído'

(14:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou olhando para Dylan pensativo, ainda estava pensando no garoto que tinha acabado de passar então olhou onde ele estava sentado e viu ele conversando com alguém que não conhecia, mas olhou na direção de Still e os olhares dos dois se cruzaram por alguns segundos, mas o professor chegara e Still desviou o olhar

(14:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan desviou o olhar do pergaminho em que desenhava, para o professor então pegou um pergaminho novo, mas quando olhou para o desenho teve a impressão de ter visto um coração estilhaçado, mas apenas balançou a cabeça levemente e guardou os rabiscos'

(14:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a fazer as anotações, mas de vez enquanto olhava para Scorpius disfarçadamente... e viu ele uma hora o olhando também, mas logo desviou o olhar, e logo a aula tinha terminado

(14:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu tô com fome... 'disse Dylan enquanto guardavam seus materiais'

(14:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' também! 'ele disse meio distraído guardando suas coisas e depois olhou para o menino e o viu vindo em direção a ele para sair da sala e os dois se olharam novamente e o garoto passou perto de Still saindo da sala'

(14:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava passando quando alguém esbarrou nele com força e continuou andando sem sequer pedir desculpa e ele viu que era um garoto loiro da sonserina'

(15:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o garoto indo e viu ele esbarrando em Dylan e ficou vendo ele sair e depois pra Dylan' ta bem? 'ele perguntou meio distraído

(15:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tô, mas ele podia pelo menos ter pedido desculpa... 'disse Dylan massageando levemente o ombro'

(15:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still apenas confirmou com a cabeça e passou o braço pelas costas dele'

(15:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente o abraçando pela cintura' então, vamos comer? 'ele perguntou sorrindo'

(15:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos! 'ele disse com um sorriso e foi com ele para o salão principal'

(15:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então os dois comeram e Dylan notou que Still estava distraído, sem notar que ele olhava para alguém que estava sentado na mesa da sonserina'

(15:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentou ficando de frente para a mesa da sua casa e logo procurou Scorpius e o achou e passou o almoço todo o olhando, e disfarçava quando ele olhava na sua direção'

(15:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois os dois foram para o quarto' tá tudo bem amor? você tá distraído hoje... 'Dylan perguntou com carinho, preocupado'

(15:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' to? 'ele perguntou' Não.. tudo bem! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente

(15:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente algo dentro dele dizia que se estava não ficaria assim por muito tempo, mas lhe deu um selinho carinhoso' melhor você dormir, deve ta cansado 'ele disse acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(15:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e deu outro selinho nele' ta bom. só vou tomar banho! 'ele disse e foi para o banheiro, não conseguia tirar a imagem de Scorpius da cabeça

(15:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou, logo os dois estavam na cama e Dylan dormiu rapidamente'

(15:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still dormiu pouco tempo depois ao lado de Dylan'

(15:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou no dia seguinte e sorriu ao ver Still dormindo, ainda era cedo, então ele foi se arrumar, depois chamaria ele'

(16:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still dormia profundamente e estava em um sonho, sonhando com Scorpius, e acordou um tempo depois e abriu os olhos e se lembrou do sonho, ele tinha mesmo sonhado com ele então procurou Dylan com os olhos pelo quarto

(16:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas quando Still acordou, mas estava distraído e não viu'

(16:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu que ele não tinha o visto e se levantou indo até ele' Bom dia! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(16:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom dia amor 'disse Dylan sorrindo e o olhando'

(16:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele' vou me arrumar! 'ele disse e foi para o banheiro

(16:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e ficou esperando ele se arrumar'

(16:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de se arrumar e saiu do banheiro e arrumou as coisas na sua mochila' Acabei! 'ele disse colocando a mochila no ombro'

(16:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vamos? 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(16:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' vamos! 'ele disse

(16:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois foram para o salão principal tomar seu café, e em seguida foram para as aulas'

(16:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou observando o garoto da sonserina novamente, e percebeu que ele também o olhava às vezes e o via sorrir levemente, mas logo desviava o olhar... então quando saiam da ultima aula viu o garoto sair apressado na direção deles e disfarçadamente colocou um papel junto com as coisas de Still'

(16:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan notou que Still ainda estava distraído e deu um leve suspiro continuando a fazer suas anotações'

(16:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava curioso para ver o papel, mas não ia olhá-lo ao lado de Dylan então a aula logo acabou e ele arrumou suas coisas' vamos Dy? 'ele perguntou

(16:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou arrumando suas coisas e os dois saíram'

(16:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e passou o braço pela cintura dele e saiu da sala indo para o quarto já que as aulas acabaram' vou fazer o trabalho de transfiguração! 'Still disse pegando suas coisas e se sentando para estudar

(16:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu tenho que ir falar com o papai sobre as provas, devo demorar um pouco tá? 'disse Dylan a Still'

(16:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

ta bom então! 'Still disse com um leve sorriso'

(16:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan lhe deu um selinho e saiu indo para a sala do pai'

(16:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Assim que Dylan saiu Still abriu seu livro e pegou o papel que Scorpius tinha deixado lá... e leu rapidamente, Scorpius estava falando para Still encontrar com ele no salão comunal da sonserina, depois da aula.. e bom, Dylan estava com o pai dele, ninguém ia saber, e ele não ia fazer nada de mais... ele pensou e levantou e saiu do quarto indo para seu salão comunal

(16:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan logo chegou na sala do pai e os dois foram para o escritório do diretor, onde firam conversando sobre os detalhes das provas dele'

(17:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até o salão comunal o mais rápido que pode e ao chegar lá olhou pelo local e encontrou Scorpius que o olhou com um sorriso e se aproximou dele' vamos conversar lá dentro! 'ele disse indicando os dormitórios e Still confirmou com a cabeça, não queria que Sophie o visse ali. Still o seguiu até o dormitório e sentou na sua antiga cama e olhou para o garoto' Percebi seus olhares! 'ele disse

(17:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'ele disse com um sorriso maroto sentando bem perto de Still que o olhou' Por que me chamou aqui? 'ele perguntou olhando para o garoto' Porque eu sei o que você quer! 'ele disse aproximando mais ainda de Still que o olhava e se afastou um pouco' Eu tenho namorado! 'ele disse baixo' Então porque veio até aqui? 'ele disse se aproximando novamente de Still e se beijaram

(17:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sentiu um leve incomodo enquanto estavam falando sobre as provas, mas o ignorou ouvindo o que seu pai e o diretor diziam'

(17:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se separou dele depois de alguns beijos' Isso é loucura! 'ele disse com a voz levemente rouca, se lembrava de Dy e sentia um aperto no peito' gosto de loucuras! 'o garoto disse em seu ouvido mordendo sua orelha provocante e fazendo Still gemer levemente e voltar a beijá-lo até que Still se lembrou que tinha que voltar antes de Dylan' Me encontre aqui quando puder! 'Scorpius disse a Still

(17:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

que confirmou com um aceno e Scorpius o puxou para mais um beijo e Still saiu do dormitório olhando para os lados preocupado em não ver Sophie então saiu do salão comunal e voltou para o quarto lembrando dos beijos de Scorpius, eram diferentes do de Dylan, não melhores, nem piores do que de Dylan apenas diferente'

(17:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan finalmente saiu da sala do diretor e voltou para o quarto'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Oi fada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e, por favor, não me mate depois de ler esse ok? rs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi linda! Nem se preocupa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Viu, parente seu nesse capítulo! rs Beijos! E vê se não some! :)

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: NÃO ME MATEM! Eu avisei que tinha muita coisa para acontecer! rs Mas enfim, continuem acompanhando a história deles! x)

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	22. Capítulo 18

**Início da Sessão: sexta-feira, 22 de maio de 2009**

(13:53)** Still West:**

'Still chegou no quarto e foi tomar banho e nem viu Dylan chegando'

(13:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou na cama e começou a ler um livro enquanto esperava Still sair do banho'

(13:58)** Still West:**

'Still saiu do banho e viu Dylan sentado na cama e suspirou levemente, ele não devia ter feito o que fez, não queria enganar Dylan, mas não conseguia se controlar'

(13:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente ao vê-lo sair do banho'

(14:00)** Still West:**

'Still sentou ao lado dele na cama' e então como foi com seu pai? 'ele perguntou

(14:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

a gente foi falar com o diretor e ele já acertou tudo pra eu poder fazer as provas 'ele disse sorrindo e o puxando carinhosamente para seus braços'

(14:04)** Still West:**

'Still sorriu levemente se aconchegando nos braços dele, ele era sempre tão carinhoso'

(14:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho' você é lindo sabia? 'ele disse carinhoso acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(14:12)** Still West:**

'Still o olhou sentindo um aperto no peito, ele sabia que estava um pouco culpado pelo que tinha feito' Você também gato! 'ele disse e forçou um sorriso

(14:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' gosto quando você me chama assim porque só você me chama assim... 'ele disse carinhoso ainda acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(14:15)** Still West:**

'Still riu levemente' hum... que bom que só eu te chamo assim! 'ele disse

(14:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' eu nunca deixaria outra pessoa me chamar assim, só gosto quando você fala 'ele disse carinhoso'

(14:24)** Still West:**

'Still desviou o olhar dele e começou a acariciar a mão dele um pouco distraído, mas não disse nada

(14:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente acariciando seus cabelos, nunca poderia explicar o quando o amava, era um sentimento tão forte, tão grande que ele jamais ia conseguir mostrar a Still quão grande e intenso era o amor que tinha por ele'

(14:33)** Still West:**

'Still o olhou e deu um selinho nele' vou terminar o trabalho! 'ele disse levantando da cama

(14:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ok 'disse Dylan dando um leve sorriso, e então voltou a ler seu livro'

(14:55)** Still West:**

'Still começou a fazer o trabalho, mas não conseguia se concentrar direito, pensava no que tinha feito, sabia que estava errado, mas não conseguia tirar o loiro sonserino da cabeça... Depois de um bom tempo ele terminou e voltou a sentar na cama ao lado de Dylan'

(14:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente o puxando para seus braços enquanto fechava o livro e o colocava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira'

(14:58)** Still West:**

'Still sorriu levemente se aninhando nos braços dele e acariciando seu peito e barriga com carinho'

(15:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos'

(15:01)** Still West:**

'Still bocejou levemente cansado' Gato... Assim eu durmo! 'ele disse fechando os olhos, mas continuou acariciando Dylan'

(15:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' então durma meu amor... 'ele disse carinho lhe dando um leve beijo na testa e continuou acariciando seus cabelos'

(15:03)** Still West:**

'Still sorriu levemente e acabou dormindo pouco tempo depois'

(15:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o dormir, mas logo também havia dormido'

(15:06)** Still West:**

'Still acordou no outro dia com o despertador e resmungou abrindo os olhos e o desligando de qualquer jeito. estava com sono ainda.. então olhou para Dylan que ainda dormia e sorriu levemente' Gato... Hora de acordar! 'ele disse beijando o rosto dele

(15:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan piscou o olho sonolento' só mais cinco minutos... 'ele pediu manhoso'

(15:08)** Still West:**

'Still riu' Eu também quero mais cinco minutos! mas aí nos atrasamos! 'ele disse o olhando' Vamos levantar lindo!

(15:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan soltou um leve suspiro e se sentou na cama se levantando preguiçosamente'

(15:11)** Still West:**

'Still levantou e foi para o banheiro se arrumar e depois ficou esperando Dylan acabar

(15:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois foram tomar o café da manhã' amor, eu tenho que entregar um livro antes das aulas começarem, a gente se vê na sala tá? 'disse Dylan a Still enquanto se levantava'

(15:16)** Still West:**

ta bom... nos vemos na sala! 'ele disse com um sorriso e quando Dylan se foi ele se levantou também e olhou para a mesa da sonserina e viu Scorp o olhando e o viu fazendo um sinal com a cabeça como se falasse para o seguir e se levantou saindo do salão e Still o seguiu e viu que ele estava indo para um corredor vazio então num lugar escondido Still se aproximou dele e logo os dois estavam se beijando com vontade

(15:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava indo para a biblioteca quando sentiu aquele mesmo aperto no peito que havia sentido quando estava na sala do diretor, mas ignorou aquilo mais uma vez e continuou andando até a biblioteca'

(15:20)** Still West:**

'Still depois de um tempo se separou dele' Tenho que ir! 'ele disse meio ofegante e Scorp o beijou mais uma vez' A gente se vê! 'Scorp disse se separando dele e saiu do corredor e Still esperou algum tempo e arrumou o cabelo que estava bagunçado e foi para a sala

(15:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deixou a biblioteca, não estava se sentindo muito bem, era como se estivesse se abrindo um buraco dentro dele, mas mesmo assim foi para a aula'

(15:23)** Still West:**

'Still chegou na sala e sentou em uma carteira no meio da sala e viu Scorp sentado no fundo da sala, mas não o olhou por muito tempo... e ficou esperando Dylan chegar rabiscando qualquer coisa em um pergaminho

(15:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan chegou e se sentou ao lado de Still, então começou a colocar seu material na carteira ignorando aquele vazio que sentia dentro de si'

(15:26)** Still West:**

'Still olhou para ele quando chegou e forçou um sorriso, estava se sentindo mais culpado, mas não conseguia resistir a Scorp, então logo o professor chegou e começou a fazer anotações da aula

(15:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começava a fazer anotações sobre a aula, mas estava se distraindo com muita facilidade e quando voltava a anotar já não sabia mais sobre o que o professor falava'

(15:31)** Still West:**

'Still olhou para Dylan e reparou que ele não anotava quase nada e estava se distraindo fácil' Dylan... ta tudo bem? 'ele perguntou quando a aula acabou

(15:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava distraído e não ouviu Still chamá-lo'

(15:38)** Still West:**

'Still o olhou e segurou a mão dele a apertando de leve' Dylan! 'ele chamou novamente

(15:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou ainda um pouco aéreo, mas prestando atenção'

(15:40)** Still West:**

'Still o olhou' ta tudo bem? vamos... a aula acabou! 'ele disse o olhando acariciando sua mão

(15:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan guardou suas coisas e saiu com ele'

(15:44)** Still West:**

'Still saiu com ele e o abraçou pela cintura' Dylan... você ta bem? 'ele perguntou preocupado

(15:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tô 'disse Dylan dando um fraco sorriso' vamos, a gente tem aula do papai agora, não quero me atrasar 'ele disse'

(15:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente para ele' ta bom.. vamos! 'ele disse o abraçando pela cintura e foram para a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas

(15:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então os dois foram para a aula, Dylan não se sentiu muito melhor, mas se esforçou ao máximo para prestar atenção na aula de seu pai'

(16:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele e prestou atenção na aula de Merak, gostava de defesa contra as artes das trevas então conseguia se concentrar fácil, e logo a aula tinha acabado'

(16:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan prestou o máximo de atenção que conseguia na aula, e quando ela acabou ele guardou seus materiais e saiu com Still'

(16:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still saiu da sala com Dylan' O que quer fazer agora? 'ele perguntou, pois tinha aula aquele período

(16:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan apenas deu de ombros levemente distraído, não se importava, contanto que Still estivesse por perto'

(16:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' vamos pro quarto? Eu to com vontade de tocar, faz tempo que não tenho tempo! 'ele pediu com um sorriso

(16:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente concordando, adorava vê-lo tocar'

(16:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o abraçou pela cintura indo com ele até o quarto'

(16:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então se sentou colocando suas coisas de lado e esperou ele começar a tocar'

(16:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e colocou suas coisas em cima da cama e pegou o violão e pensou por um segundo então começou a tocar' (Música: The heart never lies – McFly¹)

(16:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o tocar, era tão lindo, tão perfeito'

(16:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de tocar a musica e sorriu para Dylan' o que achou? eu não canto bem! 'ele disse passando a mão no cabelo

(16:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

perfeito 'ele disse sorrindo' e você canta bem sim

(16:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' obrigado! 'ele disse e deu um selinho em Dylan' Eu gosto de tocar, prefiro guitarra, mas não tenho... é caro! 'ele disse com um sorriso triste e pensou em alguma outra musica que pudesse tocar'

(16:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o tocar, e começou a pensar, talvez ele pudesse dar uma guitarra a ele'

(16:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou a tocar e a cantar e logo já tinha se passado um bom tempo'

(16:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' melhor descansar agora amor... 'ele disse quando ele terminou mais uma musica'

(16:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' uhum! 'ele disse se levantando e guardando o violão, gostava de cantar, relaxa e fazia ele esquecer um pouco os problemas

(16:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente olhando-o, ele era tão perfeito...'

(16:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' ta com fome? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso

(16:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham 'ele disse acenando levemente com a cabeça'

(16:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos almoçar então! 'ele disse com um sorriso'

* * *

¹ **The Heart Never Lies**

_**(O Coração Nunca Mente)**_

_._

Some people laugh

_(__Algumas pessoas riem)_

Some people cry

_(__Algumas pessoas choram)_

Some people live

_(__Algumas pessoas vivem)_

Some people die

_(__Algumas pessoas morrem)_

.

Some people run

_(__Algumas pessoas correm)_

Right into the fire

_(__Direto para o fogo)_

Some people hide

_(__Algumas pessoas se escondem)_

Their every desire

_(__De seus desejos)_

.

But we are the lovers

_(Mas nós somos os amantes)_

If you don't believe me

_(Se você não acredita em mim)_

Then just look into my eyes

_(__Então olhe dentro dos meus olhos)_

'cause the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

.

Some people fight

_(__Algumas pessoas lutam)_

Some people fall

_(Algumas pessoas caem)_

Others pretend

_(Outras fingem)_

They don't care at all

_(Não ligar para nada)_

.

If you want to fight

_(__Se você quiser lutar)_

I'll stand right beside you

_(__Eu ficarei bem ao seu lado)_

The day that you fall

_(No dia que você cair)_

I'll be right behind you

_(__Eu estarei bem atrás de você)_

.

To pick up the pieces

_(Para recolher os pedaços)_

If you don't believe me

_(Se você não acredita em mim)_

Just look into my eyes

_(Olhe dentro dos meus olhos)_

'cause the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

.

Another year over

_(__Outro ano acabou)_

And we're still together

_(__E nós ainda estamos juntos)_

It's not always easy

_(__Nem sempre é fácil)_

But I'm here forever

_(__Mas eu estou aqui para sempre)_

.

We are the lovers

_(Nós somos os amantes)_

I know you believe me

_(__Eu sei que você acredita em mim)_

When you look into my eyes

_(__Quando olha dentro dos meus olhos)_

Because the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

.

But we are the lovers

_(__Nós somos os amantes)_

If you don't believe me

_(__Se você não acredita em mim)_

Then just look into my eyes

_(__Olhe dentro dos meus olhos)_

'cause the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

.

Another year over

_(Outro ano acabou,)_

And we're still together

_(__E nós ainda estamos juntos)_

It's not always easy

_(__Nem sempre é fácil)_

But I'm here forever

_(__Mas eu estou aqui para sempre)_

.

Another year over

_(__Outro ano acabou)_

And we're still together

_(__E nós ainda estamos juntos)_

It's not always easy

_(Nem sempre é fácil)_

But I'm here forever

_(__Mas eu estou aqui para sempre)_

.

'cause the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

Because the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

Because the heart never lies

_(Porque o coração nunca mente)_

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Ok! Fico mais aliviada! rs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Ah! Que graça tem se eu contar? Espera até o próximo capítulo! ;) Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Dois capítulos em um dia para compensar por não ter postado ontem. xD Aproveitem que eu estou de bom humor. rs

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	23. Capítulo 19

**Início da Sessão: sábado, 23 de maio de 2009**

(16:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou se levantando e o seguiu'

(16:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e esperou ele o abraçando pela cintura'

(16:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho passando o braço por suas costas'

(16:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e foi com ele para o salão almoçar'

(16:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não comeu muito, estava um pouco sem fome e pensando em como encomendar a guitarra para Still sem que ele percebesse'

(16:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still comeu pouco também, olhava de vez enquanto para a mesa da sonserina disfarçadamente

(16:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan terminou seu jantar e olhou para Still tendo uma idéia' amor, lembrei agora que preciso ir na biblioteca pegar um livro pra fazer aquele trabalho de poções 'ele disse se levantando e pegando sua mochila' não vou demorar 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho'

(16:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e sorriu levemente' Tudo bem... A gente se vê mais tarde então! 'ele disse e deu um selinho nele'

(16:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e saiu do salão, passou na biblioteca e pegou um livro qualquer para que Still não desconfiasse, escreveu seu pedido num pergaminho e correu até o corujal para mandá-lo'

(16:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still passou perto da mesa da sonserina e fez um sinal para Scorp e saiu para um corredor vazio e logo o loiro chegou e os dois começaram a se beijar novamente

(16:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava saindo do corujal quando sentiu novamente aquele vazio, mas respirou fundo ignorando aquilo mais uma vez e começou a voltar para o castelo'

(16:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still e Scorp ficaram um tempo se beijando até que Still se separou e disse que tinha que ir e se despediu do garoto e foi em direção ao quarto

(16:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan andava tranquilamente, já havia tirado minuciosamente a neve de suas roupas e de seu sapato e ia em direção ao quarto, então dobrou um corredor e deu de cara com Still indo para o quarto também'

(16:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Dylan quando viu e arregalou levemente os olhos'

(16:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan franziu a testa' achei que você já estaria no quarto... 'ele disse se aproximando de Still'

(16:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' ah.. erh... eu tava indo, fiquei conversando depois do jantar! 'ele mentiu passando o braço pelas costas de Dylan'

(16:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ahm... 'disse Dylan o abraçando pela cintura'

(16:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still forçou um sorriso, não imaginava que ia se sentir tão culpado por mentir pra Dylan, mas assim que ele estava se sentindo, mas não disse nada, apenas foi com ele para o quarto'

(16:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan chegou e logo se jogou na cama ainda vestido, estava cansado e ainda tinha esse vazio o incomodando'

(16:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sentou ao seu lado' gato... vai trocar de roupa não?

(16:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tô com preguiça... 'ele disse manhoso de olhos fechados'

(16:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Mas vai ficar desconfortável! 'ele disse e começou a beijar o rosto dele com carinho' vem trocar de roupa amor!

(16:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan fez um bico infantilmente, estava cansado, queria dormir, mas estava adorando os beijos dele'

(16:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu ainda mais' Vem gato!' ele disse e segurou a mão dele a puxando devagar e dando mais um beijo na sua bochecha

(16:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deixou levar, mas estava quase dormindo em pé'

(16:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

Seu dorminhoco! 'ele disse rindo e foi com ele até o armário e pegou uma calça e uma blusa confortável' levanta o braço! 'ele disse levantando a camisa dele

(16:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan simplesmente obedeceu levantando os braços, os olhos piscando sonolentos'

(17:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tirou a camisa dele e o olhou com um sorriso, ele era tão lindo, mas colocou a outra camisa nele'

(17:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deixou vestir por Still já quase dormindo em pé'

(17:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tirou a outra calça dele e o ajudou a colocou a outra calça e o levou até a cama e o deitou lá' Boa noite gato! 'ele disse dando um selinho nele

(17:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan mal sentiu o selinho dele e dormiu com aquele jeitinho de criança que ele tinha sempre que dormia'

(17:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo observando ele dormir, e se lembrou de tudo que estava fazendo aquela semana e sentiu um aperto no peito, ele não podia fazer isso com Dylan, mas não conseguia evitar então se levantou, trocou de roupa e deitou ao lado dele, mas não conseguia dormir

(17:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente em seu sono, então abraçou Still apoiando a cabeça em seu peito'

(17:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e suspirou levemente e acariciou levemente o cabelo dele, e fechou os olhos, mas continuava não conseguindo dormir, apenas quando o dia já estava amanhecendo que ele pegou no sono'

(17:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou e sorriu levemente ao vê-lo dormir e começou a dar leves beijos em seu rosto para acordá-lo, já era tarde, e mesmo sendo sábado se eles ficassem mais na cama só iriam se levantar para o almoço'

(17:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still resmungou alguma coisa sentindo o beijo dele, mas não acordou

(17:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor, acorda, já tá tarde... 'disse Dylan carinhoso lhe dando vários beijos pelo rosto'

(17:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still resmungou novamente' ah... mais cinco minutos! 'ele pediu baixinho sem abrir os olhos

(17:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor, a gente vai ficar sem café da manhã... 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(17:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

ahn... num to com fome! 'ele disse fazendo um biquinho ainda de olhos fechados

(17:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' e se tiver bolo de chocolate? sei que você adora o bolo de chocolate... 'ele disse sorrindo'

(17:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu um pouco o olho' bolo de chocolate? 'ele repetiu sorrindo levemente

(17:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é... com aquela cobertura que você gosta... e recheio... 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(17:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu mais o olho e sorriu' hum... eu quero! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(17:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu' então levanta se não a gente perde o café da manhã e você fica sem bolo

(17:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still levantou esfregando os olhos, estava com sono, mas olhou para Dylan e deu um selinho nele' Vou me trocar! 'ele disse e foi para o banheiro

(17:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente, e depois diziam que ele que era viciado em chocolate... ele pensava, então foi se arrumar também'

(17:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still trocou de roupa e voltou para o quarto ainda com a cara de sono e o cabelo bagunçado'

(17:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ao vê-lo, então foi até ele e arrumou seus cabelos, então lhe deu um selinho' vamos?

(17:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu deixando ele arrumar seu cabelo' vamos! 'ele disse olhando para ele e o abraçou pela cintura

(17:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu retribuindo o abraço e então os dois foram tomar seu café da manhã'

(17:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele tomar o café e sentou a mesa com sono, mas viu o bolo de chocolate e sorriu pegando um pedaço do bolo feliz

(17:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente ao ver Still comendo o bolo, mas também pegou um pedaço para si'

(17:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer o bolo e pegou outro pedaço, estava com fome'

(17:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o comer, ia adorar ver a expressão dele quando visse seu presente, tinha feito o pedido dizendo para deixarem sobre a cama com um cartão que ele havia escrito, então assim que ele entrasse no quarto iria ver'

(17:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer um tempo depois e olhou para Dylan com um leve sorriso' o que quer fazer hoje? 'ele perguntou

(17:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o que você quiser 'disse Dylan sorrindo, não se importava, contanto que Still estivesse ao seu lado faria qualquer coisa'

(17:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos pro quarto? to com sono! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso, não tinha dormindo nada a noite e estava cansado'

(17:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ok, meu dorminhoco 'disse Dylan divertido enquanto se levantava'

(17:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente e levantou o seguindo'

(17:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então os dois foram para o quarto e Dylan deixou que Still entrasse primeiro e ficou esperando pra ver a reação dele'

(17:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o seguiu até o quarto e olhou para a cama querendo deitar lá e dormir por um bom tempo, mas então reparou que tinha alguma coisa na cama e olhou novamente e viu uma guitarra então olhou para Dylan e depois novamente pra guitarra e sentiu seu coração apertar ainda mais, era a culpa... Ele não merecia Dylan, não depois de tudo que tinha feito e sentiu seu olho encher de lagrimas, mas respirou fundo se abraçando

(17:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou confuso, não estava entendendo a reação dele, esperava que ele gostasse...'

(18:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Dylan e sorriu tristemente' Dylan... Eu não te mereço! 'ele disse baixo desviando o olhar

(18:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou ainda mais confuso' do que você tá falando amor? claro que merece...

(18:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e uma fina lagrima caiu em seu rosto, mas ele a limpou rapidamente' Eu não te mereço Dylan! 'ele disse novamente olhando para ele' Eu... eu só faço coisas erradas, você merece alguém melhor que eu!

(18:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

do que você tá falando amor? eu não tô entendendo... 'disse Dylan cada vez mais confuso, sentindo o coração se comprimir no seu peito'

(18:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentiu o aperto no peito aumentar ao ouvir ele chamando de amor e desviou o olhar' Dylan... Eu não posso continuar com você...

(18:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

c-como assim? 'Dylan perguntou com a voz fraca'

(18:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele novamente' Dylan... eu..eu! 'ele não sabia como dizer aquilo, não queria magoar Dylan, mas também não ia continuar traindo e mentindo para ele' Eu... to me sentindo atraído, por... por outra pessoa! 'ele disse baixo

(18:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas nada saiu, ele ficou apenas o olhando' você é retribuído? digo, essa pessoa sente o mesmo por você? 'Dylan perguntou calmamente, não iria discutir, só queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que pra isso ele tivesse que ficar com outra pessoa'

(18:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still não conseguiu olhar para Dylan, se sentia culpado demais' S-sim... ele sente! 'ele disse no mesmo tom de antes

(18:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deu um pequeno sorriso levemente triste e segurou o queixo dele fazendo com que ele o olhasse' então eu espero que você seja muito feliz com ele... 'ele disse calmo'

(18:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e suspirou levemente' Desculpe Dylan! 'ele disse sincero e tirou a aliança que Dylan tinha lhe dado e pegou a mão dele a colocando lá' Espero que você encontre alguém que te mereça... 'ele disse com um sorriso triste

(18:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan segurou a aliança e pos a mão em cima da dele e sorriu levemente, então lhe deu um beijo na testa e o abraçou carinhosamente'

(18:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abraçou Dylan carinhosamente acariciando suas costas e se separou dele um tempo depois' é... é melhor eu ir arrumar minhas coisas e voltar pro dormitório! 'ele disse se afastando ele

(18:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou vendo ele arrumar suas coisas e quando Still terminou ele pegou a guitarra em cima da cama' fica com ela, eu não tenho utilidade nenhuma pra isso e sei que você vai usar bem 'ele disse sorrindo levemente e estendendo a guitarra para ele'

(18:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de arrumar as coisas e o olhou quando terminou' Dylan.. eu não posso aceitar, não é justo! 'ele disse olhando para a guitarra, ela era linda e ele sempre quis ter uma, mas sabia que era errado aceitar

(18:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

Still, o que raios eu vou fazer com isso? fica pra você, pra mim vai ser só um estorvo, pra você não, você mesmo me disse que queria uma, então pronto, já tem, e eu não aceito recusa 'disse Dylan sorrindo e pondo a guitarra na mão dele' você vai me fazer um bem, isso só ia ocupar espaço no meu quarto...

(18:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e pegou a guitarra, percebeu que Dylan não ia deixar ele recusar' obrigado! 'ele disse e se aproximou dele e deu um beijo na testa dele' Pode falar com seu pai que eu voltei pro dormitório? 'ele pediu se afastando dele

(18:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

falo sim 'ele disse sorrindo levemente vendo ele ir para a porta'

(19:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

A gente se vê por ai ta bom? 'ele disse abrindo o a porta e enfeitiçando o malão para o seguir'

(19:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan confirmou com um aceno, mas assim que ele saiu seu chão desabou, ele parecia estar sangrando por dentro, aquele pequeno vazio que ele sentia agora havia dominado toda a sua alma, então ele se sentou no chão se apoiando na cama e se deixou chorar, seu coração estava completamente dilacerado'

(19:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still saiu e fechou a porta e encostou nela e respirou fundo e limpou alguma lagrimas que caiam em seu rosto e se afastou da porta e ficou alguns instantes a olhando mas respirou fundo novamente e foi em direção ao dormitório da sonserina e encontrou Scorp que o olhou e o seguiu até o dormitório' Me deixa sozinho! 'ele disse para o garoto e se jogou na cama tampando o rosto com o travesseiro e o garoto saiu

(19:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak estranhou não ver o filho na hora do almoço, então foi vê-lo e o encontrou chorando' filho o que houve? 'ele perguntou carinhoso o abraçando' ele... ele tá com outro pai... eu... você me muda de turma? não quero ver ele com outro... não consigo... mas não conta pra ele, diz só... só que eu preciso de um tempo, só isso... 'disse Dylan soluçando nos braços do pai' certo filho, mas tente se acalmar... 'Merak pediu triste, sabia que o filho amava Still'

(19:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou e começou a chorar quando já estava sozinho, gostava muito de Dylan não queria magoá-lo... Depois de um tempo ele conseguiu se acalmar, achou que Dylan tinha aceitado muito bem a historia e esperava que ele não sofresse, então se levantou e foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Scorp lá e o chamou para o dormitório e contou que tinha terminado com Dylan e depois de um tempo eles estavam se beijando novamente

(19:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak ficou com o filho até que ele dormiu de tanto chorar, sabia que isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o afetaria muito, iria pedir a Sara, uma menina da lufa-lufa que tinha um irmão mais novo com um problema parecido com o de seu filho para ficar de olho em Dylan'

(19:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou com o Scorp um bom tempo no dormitório e depois desceu com ele para o salão comunal mas depois de um tempo ele disse que ia dormir e voltou para o dormitório e deitou na cama dormindo pouco depois, mas não sem pensar se Dylan estava bem'

(19:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak resolveu tudo com o diretor e depois conversou com Sara que prontamente disse que ajudaria Dylan no que pudesse, então ele voltou para ver o filho e notou que ele estava acordado, mas que como ele imaginava, estava em seu mundo' filho... 'Merak chamou com carinho e Dylan o olhou, mas Merak pode ver que ele não estava totalmente ali, se lembrava de já ter acontecido isso, Dylan faria o que lhe pedissem, mas não tinha mais vontade de nada, sabia que ele não sairia desse estado tão cedo'

(19:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou cedo no outro dia e tomou um banho demorado e depois foi para o salão principal tomar café junto com Scorp'

(19:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não desceu para tomar café, faria suas refeições no quarto, era melhor para ele, assim Merak podia estar ao seu lado, e logo Sara chegou e tratou Dylan como se ele fosse seu próprio irmão, então o levou com carinho para a aula junto com a turma da lufa-lufa e da corvinal'

(19:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com Scorp e mais algumas pessoas da sonserina e quando chegou na sala procurou Dylan com os olhos e ficou preocupado ao não vê-lo lá'

(19:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Merak foi dar aula a sua turma da sonserina e da grifinória, enquanto Sara ajudava Dylan na aula de transfiguração'

(19:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still fez as anotações na aula e quando a aula acabou ele falou com Scorpius que encontrava com ele depois, que iria falar com o professor... então quando todos já tinham saído ele se aproximou de Merak' erh... professor! Eu... eu não vi o Dylan na aula... esta tudo bem com ele? 'ele perguntou baixo e preocupado

(19:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak olhou para Still e sorriu levemente' ele só pediu pra assistir as aulas com a turma da corvinal e da lufa-lufa, disse que precisa de um tempo, mas não precisa se preocupar tá bem? 'disse Merak ao garoto com carinho, pois ainda o considerava um filho seu' agora é melhor você ir pra sua próxima aula antes que se atrase não? 'ele disse sorrindo'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu levemente' Tudo bem... até mais! 'ele disse e olhou para o professor e saiu da sala indo para sua próxima aula'

(20:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'e assim o dia se passou, e depois a semana... e Dylan continuava da mesmo forma, vazio, em seu mundo'

(20:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'os dias se passaram e Still voltava a falar com as pessoas da sua casa e recebeu também o convite de voltar ao time que aceitou sem pensar duas vezes, amava quadribol, mas ele quase não via Dylan, e quando o via ele parecia distraído e estava preocupado, sentia falta do garoto, mas ele e Scorp estavam cada vez mais próximos

(20:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak observava que o que salvava Dylan era ter Sara ao seu lado, ela o ajudava e conversava com ele mesmo não recebendo resposta e nunca desanimava, quando ele perguntou a ela o porquê de tratá-lo assim ela lhe respondeu que queria que alguém cuidasse de seu irmão da mesma forma quando ele fosse a Hogwarts e Merak soube que tinha escolhido a pessoa certa para cuidar de seu filho'

(20:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuava sua vida estava feliz ao lado de Scorpius, mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com Dylan, um dia quando estava saindo da aula sozinho, pois Scorp tinha ido a biblioteca encontrou Dylan e uma menina que ele não conhecia' Dylan! 'ele o chamou com um leve sorriso

(20:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou por ter ouvido seu nome, mas não esboçou reação, mas Sara sabia que aquele encontro não faria bem a ele, então segurou a mão dele carinhosamente e o levou embora dali, Dylan apenas deixou uma fina lagrima escorrer por seu rosto'

(20:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele indo embora e sentiu um aperto no peito, dava para ver que Dylan não estava bem, e ele sabia que a culpa era dele por ele estar assim... e seguiu pra a próxima aula mas não conseguia se concentrar e continuou assim o resto do dia'

(20:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sara teve trabalho pra conseguir fazer Dylan anotar alguma coisa na aula, ele havia ficado muito mais distraído depois daquele encontro com West'

(20:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Mais alguns dias se passaram e Still estudava cada vez mais pros NIEM's que estavam chegando, um dia estava sentado no salão comunal estudando junto com Scorpius'

(20:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie havia acabado de entrar no salão comunal e deu de cara com Still, então o olhou com raiva e se sentou mais longe possível daqueles dois'

(20:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu Sophie entrar, não conseguia chegar perto de Dylan, toda vez que o via de longe a menina que sempre estava com ele o tirava de lá, então olhou para Scorp' Vou falar com a Sophie! 'ele disse e deu um selinho nele e foi até onde Sophie estava' Sophie... posso falar com você? 'ele perguntou

(20:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

infelizmente o mundo é livre, então não tenho como te impedir de falar 'ela disse sem sequer levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo'

(20:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente e sentou do lado dela' Eu queria saber se o Dylan esta bem... to preocupado com ele! 'ele disse a olhando

(20:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você só pode ser tapado... 'ela disse o olhando' você acha sinceramente que ele tá bem? você já viu ele? 'ela disse o olhando com raiva' eu disse pra você não brincar com ele e foi exatamente isso que você fez!

(20:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentiu novamente o aperto no peito, não queria ver Dylan mal... não mesmo' Eu não brinquei com ele Sophie, eu não o mereço... ele merece um cara melhor que eu! 'ele disse a olhando' E eu não tenho visto ele, toda vez que o vejo a garota que esta com ele o leva pra longe! eu não quero que ele fique mal! 'ele disse rápido olhando agora para a própria mão, sentia muita falta de Dylan, queria mais que tudo vê-lo bem'

(20:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

quando ele te vê ele fica pior por isso a Sara sempre afasta ele de você... 'ela disse' você deu pra ele, tudo que ele queria, tudo que ele precisava, e então tirou tudo dele quando ele já era seu de corpo e alma... você é o cara mais canalha que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer nessa vida West! 'ela disse se levantado e indo para o dormitório feminino'

(20:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou olhando para onde Sophie tinha saído, as palavras que ela dissera o fizeram ficar péssimo, e ele sabia que era verdade, que a culpa de Dylan estar assim era dele e isso o matava por dentro, nunca se sentira tão culpado em sua vida, então subiu para o dormitório sem olhar para ninguém e nem lembrou que Scorp estava ali deitou na cama e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem, tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu... passou a noite toda acordado, pensando em como ajudar Dylan, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão

(20:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'o tempo se passava e nada de Dylan melhorar, mas Sara sempre o ajudava e no fim ele acabou conseguindo fazer os NIEM's, era só mandar ele fazer e ele fazia sem dizer uma palavra'

(20:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still agora evitava encontrar Dylan, Sophie falou que se Dylan o visse ia ficar pior então sempre passava o mais longe dele, mas não conseguia conter a saudade e a falta que ele sentia dele, e para tirá-lo da cabeça começou a estudar ainda mais para o NIEM's e enquanto isso o namoro de Still e Scorpius continuava na mesma, mas os dois sabiam que o que eles sentiam não era algo muito forte, era mais atração... logo o NIEM's passou e Still fez, e estava ansioso em saber se tinha ido bem'

(21:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava ficando um pouco fraco, mas todos achavam que era por causa de sua doença, logo estava chegando a formatura'

(21:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still não estava animado como achava que ia ficar com a formatura, ainda pensava em Dylan... estava triste, queria vê-lo mas sabia que não podia... ele agora todo dia antes de dormir olhava para a guitarra que Dylan tinha comprado para ele, nunca tinha tocado com ela, mas ficava a olhando e lembrando dos momentos que tinha passado com Dylan, sentia tanta falta... E Still e Scorp estavam cada vez mais afastados, o namoro dele era apenas atração, quase não conversavam, mas o dia da formatura chegou e os dois iam juntos'

(21:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan foi a formatura com Sara que adorava cuidar dele, pois agora já aprendera que ele dava pequenos sinais como resposta coisas que só se alguém convivesse muito com ele, notaria'

(21:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Scorp estava achando Still cada vez mais distante e Still também sabia que não estava mais com cabeça para namorar, ele gostava de Scorp, era um cara legal... mas não gostava do jeito que ele falava do Dylan... e no dia da formatura, de tarde Still conversou com ele e os dois terminaram... Still então acabou indo para a formatura sozinho, mas não se importava, seu pai estava lá também, e Still estava até um pouco de feliz pela presença dele

(21:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo todos estavam na festa, mas Sara notou que Dylan não parecia querer ficar ali, então o levou até os jardins, mas pouco depois ela notou algo muito diferente nele, uma palidez, ele parecia querer desmaiar, mas lutava fortemente contra isso'

(21:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava na festa, não estava muito a fim de comemorar, ele imaginara o baile ao lado de Dylan e sem ele aquilo não tinha a menor graça.. Ele percebeu que a vida não fazia sentido sem o Dylan do lado, mesmo quando estava com Scorpius ele percebia que era diferente, quando estava com Dylan era mais forte, mais intenso... Still não estava aguentando toda aquela musica e pessoas rindo ali então saiu indo para o jardim então viu de longe Dylan, mas não se aproximou, sabia que era melhor ficar longe'

(21:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'quando Sara viu que ele estava quase desmaiando ela o segurou o abraçando, mas ele era muito pesado para ela segura-lo caso ele realmente desmaiasse'

(21:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuava olhando para eles e viu a garota o abraçando, mas não percebera que ele estava mal, então continuou olhando para eles para ver o que iam fazer

(21:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

Dylan, não desmaia, por favor, eu não vou te aguentar... 'ela disse a ele'

(21:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se aproximou mais escondido e continuou olhando para eles então escutou a menina dizendo apenas que não ia aguentar Dylan então continuou olhando para eles preocupado, será que Dylan estava passando mal?'

(21:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

Dylan, não desmaia 'ela disse já extremamente preocupada ao ver a palidez dele aumentar e o corpo dele começar a ficar mole'

(21:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou o que ela disse e olhou para os dois novamente e foi até ele rapidamente' O que ele tem? 'ele disse baixo muito preocupado e a ajudou a segurá-lo ao ver que ela não estava o aguentando'

(21:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei, ele começou a ficar pálido, parece que vai desmaiar 'ela disse e então viu Dylan fechar os olhos e desmaiar'

(21:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

Vou levar ele pra enfermaria! 'Still disse preocupado e o segurou mais firme ao perceber que ele tinha desmaiado então o pegou no colo com cuidado e foi pelo caminho que tinha menos gente para a enfermaria e enquanto estava indo para enfermaria olhou para a menina ao lado' Poderia ir avisar ao Merak? 'ele perguntou Dylan era um pouco pesado, mas ele o segurava com cuidado indo para a enfermaria'

(21:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sara acenou levemente então foi avisar a Merak, demorou um pouco, mas logo o encontrou e contou que Dylan havia desmaiado e Still o levara para a enfermaria'

(22:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou na enfermaria e o colocou na cama com cuidado e explicou para enfermeira que ele tinha desmaiado, mas não sabia o motivo, ele olhava para Dylan enquanto a enfermeira o examinava, ele parecia estar mais magro, Still sentia a culpa em seu coração... percebera, enquanto levava Dylan para a enfermaria, que nunca devia tê-lo deixado, ainda o amava, talvez ainda mais que antes

(22:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Merak e Lucy entraram na enfermaria mandando os filhos esperarem do lado de fora, enquanto isso a enfermeira examinava Dylan e quando terminou não tinha uma expressão muito boa'

(22:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou o tempo todo um pouco afastado da cama de Dylan para que a enfermeira pudesse o examinar, mas via pela cara dela que era grave e sentia o aperto no peito aumentar cada vez mais, queria ver Dylan bem... daria tudo para vê-lo bem' O...o que ele tem? 'ele perguntou baixo preocupado ao ver que ela tinha terminado de examiná-lo'

(22:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'ela olhou para Still e para Merak e Lucy' ele deve ter apresentado sintomas antes porque já está muito avançado... 'ela disse' ele está com leucemia

(22:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou o que ela disse e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir o que ela disse e colocou a mão no rosto respirando fundo, sabia que leucemia era uma doença grave, Dylan não podia estar com isso, ele tinha que ficar bem ele pensava enquanto seus olhos ficaram marejados'

(22:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy se deixou ser abraçada por Merak desolada, como ela podia não ter notado? ela era medibruxa! então a enfermeira começou a falar sobre o tratamento enquanto dava uma poção a Dylan para que ele acordasse'

(22:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still encostou na cama que tinha ali perto ainda com a mão no rosto e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem enquanto escutava a enfermeira falar sobre o tratamento'

(22:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan piscou levemente e acordou pouco tempo depois de tomar a poção'

(22:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still secou as lagrimas e ficou olhando para Dy que estava acordando, mas não se aproximou da cama, estava se sentindo culpado, se ele não tivesse terminado com ele, talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo'

(22:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou para os pais e para enfermeira como se eles não estivessem lá, então seus olhos se fixaram em Still e ele levantou levemente a mão como se quisesse tocá-lo'

(22:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que ele o olhara e o olhou também e sorriu levemente e se aproximou lentamente dele e devagar colocou a sua mão sobre a dele sem desviar seu olhar e uma fina lagrima caiu em seu rosto'

(22:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan levou a mão até o rosto dele o acariciando levemente como já havia feito há tempos atrás e deu um pequeno sorriso, o primeiro depois de um bom tempo' protege eu... 'ele disse num baixo sussurro só para Still ouvir e sorriu levemente'

(22:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhava e sorriu levemente ao sentir o carinho dele e ver seu sorriso, como sentira falta disso' te protejo... 'ele disse num baixo sussurro também e deu um beijo carinhoso na testa de Dylan'

(22:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então tentou se sentar, mas ficou zonzo e deitou de novo'

(22:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou preocupado' você tem que descansar! 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele' Seus pais estão aqui... querem ver se esta bem! 'ele disse e olhou para Merak e Lucy'

(22:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan já não prestava mais muita atenção, só segurou a mão de Still como se não fosse soltar nunca mais'

(22:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a olhá-lo e acariciou a mão dele com o polegar percebendo que ele já não estava mais totalmente ali

(22:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então ele se deitou de lado se encolhendo como se procurasse um lugar seguro, mas não achava'

(22:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e continuou a acariciar a mão dele, estava muito preocupado com Dylan

(22:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a se mexer levemente procurando seu lugar, mas não achava e começou a ficar cada vez mais inquieto'

(22:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e chegou mais perto dele e o abraçou carinhosamente nem se lembrando que estava na enfermaria'

(22:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan suspirou levemente dando um pequeno sorriso' seguro... 'ele disse baixinho'

(22:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu tristemente, mesmo depois de tudo que fizera Dylan passar, Dylan ainda achava seus braços seguros' você ta seguro amor! 'ele disse baixo para só ele escutar e continuou abraçado a ele

(22:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente fechando os olhos sonolento'

(22:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou acariciando seu cabelo sem deixar de abraçá-lo mesmo se sentindo desconfortável como estava'

(22:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Dylan estava dormindo tranquilamente'

(22:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e viu que ele estava dormindo e foi o soltando devagar

(22:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan resmungou levemente e segurou a roupa dele ainda dormindo'

(22:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu e voltou a abraçá-lo, mas ficando em uma posição confortável

(23:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então ele relaxou novamente, enquanto isso os irmãos de Dylan e Sara já haviam entrado e ficaram sabendo sobre a leucemia, então Lucy e a enfermeira começaram a conversar sobre qual tratamento seria melhor pra ele'

(23:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuava abraçado a ele então sentou na cama o trazendo para seus braços, mas com cuidado para não acordá-lo e olhou para as outras pessoas que estavam ali, mas não disse nada

(23:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie olhou para os dois, ia brigar por Still estar ali, mas ao ver a expressão tranquila e o leve sorriso nos lábios do irmão enquanto dormia, desistiu'

(23:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a Sophie e viu que ela o olhou com raiva, mas não a culpava, ele merecia isso... então voltou a olhar para Dylan e começou a acariciar seus cabelos com carinho e cuidado para não acordá-lo'

(23:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo todos saíram menos Lucy e Merak, sabiam que o estagio da doença já estava avançado então teriam que fazer o transplante de medula'

(23:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele carinhosamente' O estado dele... é muito grave? 'ele perguntou baixinho aos dois

(23:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bastante 'Lucy respondeu acariciando levemente o rosto de Still, tinha sentido falta dele nos últimos feriados' ele vai ter que fazer transplante de medula, e um dos tratamentos mais complicados e difíceis também 'ela disse suavemente'

(23:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou tristemente e olhou para Dylan' Mas... ele vai ficar bem, não vai? 'ele perguntou com medo

(23:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

provavelmente sim já que quem vai doar a medula é a Sophie e por mais que possa não parecer, a compatibilidade mágica entre os dois é muito grande, eles são muito parecidos 'ela disse sorrindo levemente ao ver o carinho com que ele tratava Dylan'

(23:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente um pouco mais tranquilo, não ia suportar perder Dylan.. ele era tudo para ele, mas demorou muito para descobrir isso, mas ia fazer de tudo para fazer Dylan o mais feliz possível, é claro se ele deixasse'

(23:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy deu um leve beijo na testa d Still' eu tenho que ir resolver tudo com a Hermione pra fazer o transplante 'ela disse' senti sua falta filho 'ela disse carinhosa o abraçando com cuidado para não acordar Dylan'

(23:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o abraço dela' eu também senti Lucy! 'ele disse com um sorriso sincero

(23:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy sorriu com carinho, então lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu depois de dar um selinho em Merak'

(23:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak e depois voltou a olhar para Dylan, sentira tanta falta de vê-lo dormir

(23:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak foi até os dois e deu um beijo na testa de Still' eu tenho que ir dar uma olhada na festa e conversar com o diretor, mas volto depois ok filho? 'ele disse acariciando levemente o rosto do garoto'

(23:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Pode avisar pro meu pai e a família dele que vou ficar com o Dy aqui? 'ele perguntou, só tinha falado com o pai no começo da festa

(23:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aviso sim filho, depois falo com ele pra vir aqui 'disse Merak sorrindo levemente, então deu um beijo na testa de Still e saiu'

(23:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e viu ele saiu e voltou a olhar para Dylan que ainda dormia tranquilamente

(23:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Still'

(00:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu, era tão bom tê-lo nos braços novamente, sentira tanta falta

(00:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan acordou, mas continuou aconchegado em seus braços'

(00:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava olhando para um lugar qualquer distraído enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Dylan e nem reparou que ele tinha acordado

(00:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou quietinho sentindo seu carinho'

(00:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando seu cabelo, do jeito que estava não dava pra ver que ele estava acordado' eu sinto tanto sua falta Dylan! 'ele dizia baixinho sem nem reparar que estava falando

(00:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'assim que ouviu seu nome Dylan o olhou, já era automático, sempre que diziam seu nome ele olhava'

(00:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele ao sentir ele se mexer e sorriu levemente ao ver ele acordado'

(00:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan tentou se levantar, mas só conseguiu se sentar, estava com fome'

(00:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o ajudou a se sentar e o olhou preocupado' Quer alguma coisa Dylan? 'ele perguntou carinhoso

(00:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para os lados como se procurasse alguma coisa'

(00:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se sentou ao lado dele e segurou sua mão' Precisa de alguma coisa Dylan? 'ele perguntou novamente o olhando preocupado

(00:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan viu um doce na outra mesa de cabeceira e indicou com a mão'

(00:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' hum.. você esta com fome! 'ele disse' Vou ver com a enfermeira o que você pode comer! 'ele disse devagar o olhando e deu um beijo na testa dele e se levantou

(00:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan não soltou a mão dele tinha medo que ele fosse embora'

(00:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' só vou chamar a enfermeira, é naquela sala! 'ele disse e apontou para a porta

(01:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas os olhos de Dylan começaram a lacrimejar, achando que ele ia embora'

(01:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a se aproximar dele' tudo bem Dylan... esta tudo bem! 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele com carinho

(01:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se aninhou nos braços dele todo encolhido'

(01:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu tristemente, Dylan parecia tão frágil naquele momento e voltou a acariciar o cabelo dele, pensando em como chamar a enfermeira sem afastar de Dylan e a única idéia que teve foi a chamar um pouco mais alto'

(01:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan continuou ali, encolhido nos braços dele fungando levemente com o rosto colado em seu peito'

(01:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou as costas dele com carinho, não sabia o que fazer para que Dylan se sentisse melhor' amor... eu to aqui com você e nunca mais saio do seu lado, a não ser que você me peça! 'ele disse baixo a ele

(01:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan segurou a camisa dele como se não fosse mais largar' protege eu... protege eu... 'ele disse baixinho com voz de quem está segurando o choro'

(01:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou a acariciar as costas dele como tentando reconfortá-lo' shii...shiii eu vou te proteger meu amor... vou cuidar de você pra sempre! 'ele disse baixinho e carinhoso a ele

(01:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan começou a se acalmar algum tempo depois, mas ainda se agarrava firmemente a camisa dele'

(01:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuava a acariciar as costas dele sem saber direito o que fazer

(01:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de algum tempo Dylan foi começando a relaxar e por fim soltou sua camisa'

(01:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando as costas dele até que ele soltou sua camisa e olhou para a salinha onde a enfermeira estava, sabia que Dylan estava com fome então chamou seu nome um pouco mais alto

(01:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou quietinho nos braços dele, então passou a mão na barriga rapidamente, com fome'

(01:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a porta novamente e a chamou então a enfermeira apareceu preocupada' o que houve? 'ela perguntou indo até eles' acho que ele ta com fome! 'ele disse olhando para Dylan' ah sim... vou arrumar uma sopa! 'ela disse e saiu e voltou com uma bandeja pouco tempo depois

(01:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou segurando a mão de Still e começou a comer sem soltar a mão dele nem por um minuto'

(01:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou vendo-o comer e percebeu que Dylan não soltava sua mão por nada e suspirou levemente enquanto o via comer...

(01:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan comeu um pouco e deixou o resto no prato voltando a se aconchegar nos braços de Still'

(01:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente acariciando seu cabelo novamente' Não quer mais? 'perguntou mesmo sem saber se ele ia responder

(01:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu levemente, então acariciou levemente seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos'

(01:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu levemente e fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho dele

(01:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou assim durante um tempo e então voltou a se aconchegar nos braços dele' ele gosta mesmo de você... 'disse Sara com um leve sorriso, tinha ido ver como Dylan estava, mas não quis interromper aquele momento'

(01:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu o olho quando ele voltou a se aconchegar em seus braços e sorriu levemente o olhando distraído e ao escutar a voz da garota se assustou levemente e a olhou e sorriu levemente para ela' Você... você cuidou dele todo esse tempo? 'ele perguntou baixinho

(01:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu fiz o que podia 'ela disse sorrindo levemente e tocou carinhosamente a mão de Dylan, então Dylan começou a brincar com os dedos dela distraidamente ainda com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Still'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

E então, o que achou do capítulo? rs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Bom, então... Ta aí a resposta a todos os seus questionamentos! rs Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: E aqui estamos nós outra vez! Capítulo um tanto dramático, mas não preciso repetir que muita coisa ainda vai acontecer né? Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	24. Capítulo 20

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 24 de maio de 2009**

(19:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a mão dos dois e sorriu levemente' Obrigado... Por cuidar dele! 'ele disse a olhando' Ele está assim... distraído há quanto tempo?

(19:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

já tem um mês mais ou menos... 'ela disse olhando para Dylan com um leve sorriso, então olhou para Still' o Merak me chamou um dia de manhã, ele sabe que meu irmão mais novo tem um problema parecido com o do Dylan, aí me pediu pra cuidar dele, foi quando ele mudou pra nossa turma 'ela disse'

(19:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

Ah...Sim! 'Still olhou para Dylan e sorriu tristemente, se sentia tão culpado por ter deixado Dylan'

(19:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

no começo foi complicado, então eu tratava ele que nem bebê, levava ele pra ir comer nos horários certos, falava com ele pra ir no banheiro de depois de tantas horas, e quando ele queria alguma coisa eu não conseguia entender, mas depois de uma semana a gente já tava se entendendo bem né Dy? 'ela disse sorrindo levemente para o garoto que parecia nem ter ouvido, havia descoberto que ela usava uma pulseira e ficou brincando com ela'

(19:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a olhar a garota e escutou tudo que ela falava com atenção e suspirou levemente, cada vez ele se sentia mais culpado, ele sabia que se Dylan estava assim ele tinha culpa nisso.' E ele nesse tempo não teve nenhum momento que, voltasse a realidade? 'ele perguntou

(19:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

às vezes ele ficava mais atento, mas só isso, ele nunca me respondeu, nem falou nada, tava sempre um pouco distante 'ela disse'

(19:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

Ah sim! 'ele disse e continuou acariciando o cabelo de Dylan' Daria qualquer coisa para voltar no tempo e ter feito tudo diferente, talvez hoje ele não estivesse assim! 'ele disse baixo e suspirou tristemente'

(19:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sara acariciou levemente o rosto de Still' não fica assim, as coisas acontecem quando e como tem que acontecer 'ela disse sorrindo levemente'

(19:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para ela' Você é uma boa pessoa... fico feliz que Dylan tenha encontrado uma pessoa como você para cuidar dele! 'ele disse sincero'

(19:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sara sorriu' eu só quero que alguém cuide do meu irmão da mesma forma quando ele vier pra Hogwarts

(19:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

Eu acho que ele vai encontrar, tem sempre pessoas dispostas a ajuda aqui em Hogwarts!' ele disse e voltou a olhar para Dylan ainda acariciando seu cabelo'

(19:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ah, trouxe uma coisa que você gosta 'disse Sara a Dylan, então pegou uma maquina fotográfica que ele nunca largava e deu a ele e mesmo não tendo recebido sequer um olhar, sabia que ele tinha gostado'

(19:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a máquina fotográfica e sorriu levemente' Fui eu que dei a câmera a ele! 'ele disse a Sara e ficou olhando Dylan'

(19:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ele adora isso, tira cada foto linda... 'ela disse sorrindo' mas deixa eu ir, tenho que arrumar meu malão pra voltar pra casa 'ela disse, então deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um' se cuidem 'ela disse sorrindo com carinho aos dois'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Espero te ver novamente! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso a ela'

(20:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

a gente vai se ver, vou querer ver o Dy e sei que você vai estar sempre com ele 'ela disse sorrindo, e então saiu da enfermaria'

(20:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e ficou vendo ela sair então voltou a olhar para Dylan' então... Você gosta de tirar fotos! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(20:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava vendo as fotos que já tinha tirado e o olhou, então deu a maquina para ele para mostrar as fotos'

(20:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou as maquina com um sorriso e a deixou em uma altura que os dois vissem as fotos e ficou vendo as fotos, eram todas lindas, Dylan realmente era um bom fotografo, mas percebeu que a maioria das fotos eram tristes' São muito lindas Dylan... Você é bom! 'ele disse o olhando com um sorriso'

(20:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu levemente, e ficou esperando ele ver todas'

(20:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou passando as fotos, e sorriu levemente ao ver varias fotos dele ali e continuou olhando até que viu a foto dos dois se beijando, lembrava do dia que deu a maquina para Dylan e essa foi a primeira foto que ele tirou e suspirou levemente, naquele momento ele não podia estar mais feliz, mas acabou abrindo mão dessa felicidade e se arrependia muito por isso'

(20:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acariciou levemente a imagem e ficou olhando para ela durante um bom tempo'

(20:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou algum tempo para a foto, mas depois ficou olhando para Dylan, como sentia falta do garoto'

(20:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deixou uma fina lágrima cair e abraçou a maquina como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo'

(20:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e se sentiu como a pior pessoa do mundo, ele fizera a pessoa que mais amava sofrer, e se odiava por isso, ele olhou para Dylan e acariciou o rosto dele limpando sua lagrima' ta tudo bem amor, não chore! 'ele disse baixinho o abraçando'

(20:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aconchegou nos braços dele ainda abraçado a maquina'

(20:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou abraçado a ele enquanto o olhava, quando Dylan se mexera o cordão que ele usava foi para fora da blusa e Still o olhou e viu duas alianças ali e passou os dedos nela levemente com os olhos marejados' Dylan... 'ele disse baixinho

(20:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou assim que ouviu seu nome e ficou o observando levemente curioso'

(20:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e acariciou o rosto dele com carinho' Volta pra mim meu amor... Eu preciso tanto de você gato! 'ele disse olhando penetrante nos olhos de Dylan, ele lembrava que Dylan gostava quando ele o chamava de gato'

(20:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu o olhando nos olhos, e então como se acordasse de um sonho ele piscou levemente e acariciou seu rosto' gosto quando você me chama assim... 'ele disse baixinho'

(20:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou levemente surpreso quando ele falou, não tinha mais o tom meio infantil de antes' Vou te chamar assim quantas vezes você quiser gato! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente e o olhando'

(20:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e o beijou carinhosamente' senti tanto a sua falta... 'ele disse baixinho quando se afastaram'

(20:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo carinho' Eu também Dylan... Me desculpe... demorei tempo de mais para entender que é você que eu amo! 'ele disse baixinho acariciando seu rosto'

(20:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o importante é que percebeu 'disse Dylan carinhoso sorrindo levemente com o carinho dele'

(20:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu o olhando' te amo demais! 'ele disse carinhoso enquanto contornava com a ponta do dedo o lábio dele

(20:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu dando um beijo na ponta de seu dedo' também te amo

(20:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais e o abraçou mais apertado' Que saudade que eu tava de você meu gato! 'ele disse sorrindo

(20:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu suspirando levemente com o abraço retribuindo-o' e eu de você meu lindo 'ele disse carinhoso'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou tanto, você nem tem noção de como fiquei feliz sabendo que você chorou lendo o último capítulo, acho que a maior realização de quem escreve é ver que alguém realmente se emocionou lendo o que ele escreveu, seja com riso ou choro, isso é realmente incrível e sempre me deixa muito feliz! Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos!

Cris:

Ah fadinha! Você sabe que sou do bem mesmo sendo sonserina! rs Nem sei mais como dizer que fico feliz que você esteja gostando tanto! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo postado, é pequeno, mas espero que gostem, prometo que amanhã posto mais.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	25. Capítulo 21

**Início da Sessão: segunda-feira, 25 de maio de 2009**

(15:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e se separou dele e passou o dedo nas alianças que estavam no pescoço dele ' Se você quiser eu nunca mais vou te deixar! 'ele disse olhando nos olhos dele

(15:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho, então tirou o cordão do pescoço pegando as alianças'

(15:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente olhando as alianças na mão dele com um sorriso'

(15:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu te amo Still, não sei nem dizer o quanto porque eu não consigo medir... você é a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu na minha vida... eu não sei viver sem você, e tudo que eu mais quero é te ver feliz... você é meu mundo, minha vida, é o ar que eu respiro e o porquê do meu coração continuar a bater... você é tudo pra mim Still e sempre vai ser... 'disse Dylan o olhando nos olhos e colocando a aliança em seu dedo'

(15:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou as palavras dele sorrindo e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrima... 'Still pegou a outra aliança da mão dele' Dylan... Eu te amo! Te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, eu sei que errei te deixando, mas não vou cometer esse erro nunca mais, porque nada me faz mais feliz que ver esse seu sorriso e poder ficar abraçado com você! eu te amo Dylan! 'ele disse o olhando nos olhos também e terminou de colocar a aliança na mão dele e a beijou com carinho

(15:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou com os olhos marejados, mas tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto, então o puxou carinhosamente para um beijo tentando mostrar dessa forma o quanto o amava'

(15:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o beijo com carinho, nem podia entender o quanto sentia falta do beijo daquele loiro'

(16:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se afastou dele algum tempo depois com um selinho e se aconchegou em seus braços' eu sou seu Still, só seu... 'ele disse com um leve sorriso e os olhos cheios de carinho'

(16:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' Eu agora também sou seu Dylan... só seu e de mais ninguém! 'ele disse

(16:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

meu... 'disse Dylan sorrindo' meu lindo... meu moreno... meu namorado... meu amor... meu Still... 'ele disse o olhando com carinho'

(16:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

Só seu... pra sempre seu! 'ele disse dando selinhos carinhosos em Dylan' Meu gato! 'ele disse dando um selinho mais demorado e o olhando sorrindo

(16:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com os selinhos dele, então acariciou levemente seu rosto, o amava mais que tudo'

(16:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo o olhando sorriu e sentindo seu carinho, até que seu pai chegou na enfermaria e ele o olhou com um sorriso e fez sinal para que se aproximasse'

(16:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Still, aninhado em seus braços, quando viu o pai dele entrar na enfermaria'

(16:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para o pai que se aproximou dele' O Sr. Black me disse que estava aqui filho! 'ele disse ao filho com um leve sorriso' Ele ta melhor? 'perguntou a Still que confirmou com a cabeça' Bom... a gente já ta indo ... E você vai lá pra casa amanha? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso' Não sei pai... Quero ficar com o Dylan! 'ele disse e o pai confirmou com a cabeça' Tudo bem... Mas me avise o que vai fazer! 'ele disse e deu um beijo na testa do filho' Melhoras para você Dylan!

(16:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

obrigado 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente ainda aconchegado nos braços de Still'

(16:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Matt sorriu para os dois e saiu da enfermaria e Still acariciou o cabelo de Dylan dando um beijo na testa dele' Não é melhor você descansar um pouco lindo? Tenta dormir! 'ele disse baixinho'

(16:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tá... 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente com o carinho com que ele o tratava e se aconchegou melhor em seus braços fechando os olhos'

(16:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciar o cabelo dele levemente esperando ele dormir'

(16:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente com o carinho e logo já estava dormindo tranquilamente nos braços de Still'

(16:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu quando ele dormiu e sorriu levemente o olhando e continuou acariciando o cabelo dele, mas com cuidado para não acordá-lo

(16:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente em seu sono, mas continuou dormindo durante um bom tempo'

(16:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou acariciando o cabelo dele por um tempo, mas ficou sonolento e acabou dormindo também

(16:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de um tempo, Dylan começou a tossir levemente ainda dormindo'

(16:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou com ele tossindo e o olhou preocupado e suspirou levemente, estava tão preocupado com a doença de Dylan, queria mais que tudo que ele ficasse bem'

(17:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan acordou e o olhou e sorriu levemente' você sabe quando vou poder sair daqui? 'ele perguntou a Still depois de um tempo'

(17:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e acariciou o rosto dele levemente' Não sei meu lindo, mas acho que vai demorar um pouco! 'ele disse o olhando

(17:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan fez um leve bico, queria sair, ver coisas, tirar fotos...'

(17:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

Mas eu vou ficar aqui com você o tempo todo! 'ele disse com um sorriso e deu um selinho nele

(17:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e lhe deu um selinho' mas eu queria tirar fotos...

(17:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Você pode tirar muitas fotos quando já estiver melhor e sair daqui! 'ele disse

(17:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou conformado e se aninhou nos braços dele'

(17:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo

(17:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor... tem chocolate aí? 'Dylan perguntou algum tempo depois'

(17:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Tenho não amor... 'ele disse o olhando' Mas se quiser eu arrumo um para você!

(17:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu' eu quero... mas não quero que você saia daqui... 'ele disse manhoso'

(17:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Amor.. assim fica difícil! 'ele disse divertido e deu um selinho nele' Eu vou na sala da enfermeira e peço um chocolate e volto, ta bom? 'Still disse o olhando

(17:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e concordou com um leve aceno'

(17:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele e se levantou e foi até a sala da enfermeira, e pediu a ela o chocolate e perguntou se ele podia comer sem problemas e a enfermeira confirmou que não havia problemas e foi pegar um chocolate'

(17:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sentiu vontade de ir ao banheiro e achou que pelo menos isso ele poderia fazer sozinho, então se levantou e começou a andar, mas no meio do caminho ele se sentiu zonzo e, sem ter aonde se segurar, caiu no chão'

(17:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou um barulho vindo de fora e voltou para a enfermaria preocupado e viu Dylan caído no chão e foi até ele rápido se abaixando do lado dele' Dylan... por que levantou lindo? 'ele perguntou preocupado enquanto o levantava com cuidado'

(17:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu queria ir no banheiro... 'ele disse baixo, nem isso conseguia fazer sozinho, pensou triste'

(17:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o ajudou a levantar e fez ele passar o braço pela suas costas enquanto o abraçava pela cintura' ainda quer ir ao banheiro? eu vou com você! 'ele disse e a enfermeira saiu da sala e olhou para os dois' o que aconteceu? Escutei um barulho! 'ela disse segurando o chocolate' Ele levantou sozinho e deve ter ficado zonzo! 'Still disse a ela

(17:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'mas Dylan se sentiu zonzo novamente e acabou não conseguindo segurar a urina, mas nem registrou o fato só tentava continuar de pé'

(17:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'A enfermeira olhou para Dylan preocupada' Leva ele para cama novamente! 'ela disse a ele e Still o segurou mais firme e o levou para a cama, mas percebeu que Dylan não tinha conseguido segurar a urina e olhou para a enfermeira depois que o deitou na cama'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou amore! Aquilo foi fofo mesmo. :) Beijos!

Cris:

*-* Fico muito feliz que tenha se emocionado! De verdade! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um pouco de drama, porque agora a coisa vai começar a ficar bem deprê. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	26. Capítulo 22

**Início da Sessão: segunda-feira, 25 de maio de 2009**

(18:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan respirava fundo de olhos fechados tentado fazer tudo para de rodar, então abriu os olhos e viu a enfermeira lhe dar um poção'

(18:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou do lado dele o olhando preocupado enquanto a enfermeira dava uma poção a ele e depois fez um feitiço que limpou a roupa dele'

(18:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan voltou ao normal, mas não olhava para nenhum dos dois, envergonhado, tinha os olhos marejados, mas não deixaria nenhuma lágrima cair'

(19:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'A enfermeira olhou para os dois' Não deixe ele fazer esforço!' ela disse a Still e voltou para a sala deixando o chocolate ao lado da cama de Dylan' amor... olha pra mim! 'Still pediu ao ver que ele não o olhava e acariciou seu rosto levemente' você não precisa ter vergonha! 'ele disse baixinho

(19:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu... eu não consigo nem ir ao banheiro sozinho... 'ele disse o olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele tentava conter a todo custo'

(19:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

Amor! 'Still disse e se sentou na cama o puxando com cuidado para seus braços' Você só esta doente, mas isso vai passar, só precisa que deixem que cuidem de você, então vai ficar bem! Eu sei que vai... você é forte! 'ele disse confiante acariciando seu cabelo'

(19:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se encolheu nos braços dele deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto' mas e se eu não ficar? 'ele perguntou com a voz chorosa'

(19:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, mas as conteve' Você vai ficar bem Dylan... Eu confio em você, sei que não vai desistir! 'ele disse baixinho

(19:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan soluçou levemente se aconchegando nos braços de Still'

(19:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou mais apertado' Shi... Não chora amor! 'ele disse colocando o rosto no cabelo dele

(19:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deixou ficar nos braços dele até se acalmar'

(19:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still esperou ele se acalmar e deu um beijo em sua testa' Agora tenho chocolate! 'ele disse com um sorriso pegando o chocolate que estava na mesinha ao lado da cama'

(19:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente secando as lágrimas e o olhou'

(19:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o rosto dele com um selinho e lhe deu um selinho e abriu o chocolate e entregou a ele com um leve sorriso'

(19:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou o chocolate e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Still, então começou a comer o chocolate feliz, parecia até uma criança'

(19:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele com um biquinho' Não mereço nem um pedacinho? 'ele perguntou fingindo uma voz triste

(19:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu travesso' só se você pegar... 'ele disse e enfiou o último pedaço do chocolate na boca'

(20:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o puxou para um beijo sentindo o gosto de chocolate que derretia na boca dos dois'

(20:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o abraçou pelo pescoço acariciando levemente sua nuca'

(20:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aprofundou mais o beijo acariciando as costas dele'

(20:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu da mesma forma arranhando de leve sua nuca'

(20:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o beijou assim por um tempo até que terminou o beijo com um selinho' Não tem coisa melhor que seu beijo com chocolate! 'ele disse baixo com um sorriso

(20:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e acariciou levemente seu rosto' obrigado... 'ele disse simplesmente, mas não só pelo beijo, por cuidar dele, por estar ao seu lado lhe dando forças'

(20:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu fechando os olhos para sentir sua caricia e segurou a mão dele em seu rosto e a beijou com carinho'

(20:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com o beijo dele e quando olhou para a porta viu seu pai sorrindo levemente' oi pai 'disse Dylan e Merak sorriu ainda mais indo até os dois'

(20:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a porta e sorriu ao ver Merak'

(20:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

oi filho 'disse Merak carinhoso dando um beijo em sua testa e outro na de Still'

(20:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o beijo dele e voltou a acariciar o cabelo de Dylan'

(20:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aconchegou nos braços dele' pai... tem chocolate aí? 'Dylan perguntou a Merak que sorriu' você sabe que eu sempre tenho 'ele disse, então pegou duas barras e deu uma para cada um'

(20:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak pegando a barra' Então gostar tanto de chocolate é de família? 'ele disse divertido'

(20:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham 'disseram Merak e Dylan ao mesmo tempo e se olharam sorrindo' mas o Kev e a Megan gostam mais de sorvete, pode ser qualquer tipo, eles preferem 'disse Dylan abrindo sua barra'

(20:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah... 'Still disse sorrindo e abriu a barra e começou a comer, também adorava chocolate'

(20:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

e se vocês tiverem filhos, eles também vão adorar pelo jeito... 'disse Merak divertido vendo os dois comerem chocolate'

(20:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele meio confuso' Filhos? 'ele perguntou

(20:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente e Merak sorriu levemente' bruxos também podem engravidar, filho 'Merak esclareceu'

(20:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still arregalou levemente os olhos' Podem? 'perguntou surpreso olhando de Merak para Dylan

(20:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan confirmou com um leve aceno' podem 'Merak disse'

(20:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para os dois novamente' Não sabia disso! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(20:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

a maioria dos bruxos não sabe 'disse Dylan e Merak concordou' alguns só descobrem isso quando já estão grávidos 'disse Merak'

(21:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou ainda meio confuso' Mas... quem, quer dizer, qual dos dois? 'ele perguntou

(21:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

quem é penetrado 'disse Merak enquanto Dylan coçava levemente a cabeça sem jeito por não ter lembrado de dizer isso a Still'

(21:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak' ah... 'ele disse e desviou o olhar um pouco sem graça por ter essa conversa com Merak, afinal ele era o pai de Dylan'

(21:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu levemente' não precisa se envergonhar filho, eu sei que não sou realmente seu pai, mas te considero como filho, além disso, pensa que pelo menos agora eu entendo mais sobre esses assuntos que na época em que fui explicar ao Dy 'disse Merak levemente divertido e Dylan riu ao se lembrar'

(21:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e voltou a olhar para ele' a gravidez é normal? porque homens não têm útero e essas coisas... como é? 'ele perguntou

(21:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

a magia do homem cria um útero temporário pro bebê poder se desenvolver ali, mas toda a gravidez acontece da mesma forma que a gravidez feminina, a única diferença é a concepção e o parto, e claro o homem não consegue amamentar 'Merak explicou calmamente'

(21:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou tudo que Merak dizia com atenção' E o parto... é como? 'Still perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha'

(21:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

a cesariana é como a feminina, mas o parto normal, nas mulheres é pelo canal vaginal, nos homens é pelo anus, então assim que começa o trabalho de parto o bruxo tem que tomar uma poção pra alargar o canal 'disse Merak sorrindo levemente ao ver a atenção com que Still escutava o que ele dizia, e só por isso já sabia que os dois já tinham feito sexo e que Still era o passivo'

(21:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente escutando o que ele dizia e sorriu levemente' Acho que entendi! 'ele disse

(21:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

se tiver mais alguma pergunta depois pode fazer certo? 'disse Merak' ou pergunte ao Dy, ele também sabe bastante sobre isso

(21:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e confirmou com um aceno e olhou para Dy com um leve sorriso e lhe deu um selinho'

(21:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente retribuindo o selinho' bom, acho melhor eu ir avisar a Lucy que tá tudo bem, sua mãe tá quase tendo um filho, e isso seria o cumulo porque nós já temos cinco filhos 'disse Merak divertido, então deu um beijo na testa de Dylan e lhe entregou uma sacolinha cheia de chocolates' não deixe sua mãe saber sobre isso 'ele disse a Dylan que sorriu concordando, então deu um beijo na testa de Still e lhe entregou uma sacolinha parecida, mas com alguns outros tipos de doce também'

(21:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente olhando a sacola' Obrigado Merak! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(21:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu bagunçando levemente os cabelos de Still' se cuidem 'ele disse aos dois com carinho e saiu da enfermaria'

(21:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou ele sair e então olhou para Dylan' Então... eu que vou te dar um filho! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(21:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom... se você quiser eu posso te dar um filho, não me importo 'disse Dylan' só que depois só quem vai poder engravidar vou ser eu, você só engravidaria se ficasse com outra pessoa

(21:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' eu não me importo também em te dar um filho! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente' e também eu gosto de como a gente é! 'ele disse e sorriu maroto'

(21:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente ao ver o sorriso dele e o abraçou carinhosamente lhe dando um selinho' sabe amor... tenho que te contar uma coisa... 'disse Dylan sério depois de um tempo e deu um leve suspiro' eu não sou loiro 'ele disse e riu levemente'

(21:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele sem acreditar' como? 'perguntou como se não entendesse

(22:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' eu não sou loiro, meu cabelo é tão preto quanto o do papai 'ele disse'

(22:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Ta brincando, né? 'Ele disse ainda sem acreditar

(22:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu' não tô não, isso é um feitiço, eu que gosto de ser loiro, mas meu cabelo é preto, na realidade ele ainda era preto até o fim do terceiro ano mais ou menos que foi quando eu me assumi e conversei com os meus pais 'ele disse'

(22:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele surpreso' Serio? Então o feitiço é bom porque nunca ia imaginar! 'ele disse com um sorriso' Mas... eu gosto de você loiro, nem te imagino moreno! 'ele disse rindo levemente

(22:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' quer ver? você vai ser o primeiro em anos que eu deixo me ver moreno 'ele disse'

(22:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para ele' Quero! 'ele disse o olhando

(22:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu pegando sua varinha, então desfez o feitiço e logo seu cabelo estava preto, então ele olhou para Still'

(22:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e ficou olhando para ele por um tempo' Você é lindo de qualquer jeito! 'ele disse com um sorriso dando um selinho então voltou a olhá-lo' Lindo demais! Mas ainda prefiro você loiro! 'ele disse sorrindo

(22:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então refez o feitiço ficando loiro novamente'

(22:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e olhou para Dy quando ele refez o feitiço e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo pensativo'

(22:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

que foi? 'Dylan perguntou apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e sentindo seu carinho com um leve sorriso'

(22:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou ainda pensativo' Eu... lembro de você, no terceiro ano! 'ele disse depois de um tempo' tipo, no terceiro ano eu comecei a reparar em um garoto da grifinória, moreno... mas depois de um tempo nunca mais o vi, acho que era você e não te reconheci mais loiro

(22:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou então se lembrou' você me ajudou uma vez, eu tava indo pra biblioteca e a gente se esbarrou, aí os meus livros caíram e você me ajudou a pegar tudo 'disse Dylan e sorriu levemente' lembro que fiquei sonhando com o garoto que tinha me ajudado por quase duas semanas...

(22:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pensou por alguns instantes' Sim... eu lembro disso era você mesmo! 'ele disse com um sorriso' Então era mesmo pra gente ficar junto! 'ele disse sorrindo e deu um selinho nele

(22:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu concordando e o abraçou' foi por causa desse garoto, dos sonhos que eu tinha, que eu decidi assumir que gosto d garotos 'ele disse'

(22:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' E você sabe que eu só me assumi por você! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(22:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' eu sei... 'ele disse lhe dando um selinho'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Ele é tipo assim, quase eu quando quer chocolate, só um pouquinho mais manhoso. rs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Não precisa esperar mais, ta aí o capítulo! ;) Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo, sim eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de comer chocolate quando escrevi isso. T-T Espero que gostem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	27. Capítulo 23

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 27 de maio de 2009**

(13:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais com o selinho dele e voltou a acariciar seu cabelo'

(13:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente dando um pequeno suspiro' amor... 'ele chamou depois de um tempo quase timidamente'

(13:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' diga lindo! 'ele disse sorrindo

(13:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é que eu queria tomar banho... 'ele disse tímido, tinha vergonha de ter que pedir ajuda a alguém pra isso também, mas sabia que iria passar mal se tentasse tomar banho sozinho'

(13:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele com um leve sorriso' Tudo bem.. eu te ajudo! 'ele disse dando um beijo na testa dele

(13:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, ainda um pouco tímido' desculpe ter que ficar pedindo essas coisas a você... 'ele disse sem jeito'

(13:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não precisa se desculpar! 'ele disse serio' e eu gosto de cuidar de você e sei que você faria o mesmo por mim! 'ele disse e sorriu levemente e deu um selinho nele e se levantou'

(13:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, mas não conseguia ficar de pé, se sentia zonzo toda vez que tentava'

(13:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou preocupado e o ajudou a sentar na cama' vem! 'ele disse o levantando e o abraçado fazendo ele apoiar o peso do corpo nele'

(14:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não dá... 'disse Dylan, era ficar de pé e se sentir zonzo'

(14:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e o pegou no colo' Melhorou? 'perguntou baixo e preocupado e foi com ele em direção ao banheiro da enfermaria'

(14:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan confirmou com um leve aceno segurando em seu pescoço'

(14:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e chegou ao banheiro que era bem grande e sentou Dylan em um banco que tinha lá e foi encher a banheira'

(14:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou no banco e tirou a camisa, mas estava tendo dificuldade pra tirar a calça já que não podia se levantar'

(14:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still deixou a banheira enchendo e voltou para onde estava Dylan e o olhou' eu ajudo! 'ele disse chegando mais perto dele e o ajudando a tirar a calça enquanto o olhava, dava pra perceber que ele estava bem mais magro, Still o ajudou a tirar a calça e depois cueca e deu um selinho nele e o pegou no colo novamente e o colocou na banheira com cuidado'

(14:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' obrigado 'ele disse a Still'

(14:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e fez um aceno como se não precisasse agradecer então se afastou tirando a própria camisa pra não molhar e ajudou ele tomar banho

(14:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Dylan estava de banho tomado e sonolento'

(14:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ajudou ele a colocar um pijama que Merak tinha deixado lá e o pegou novamente no colo e levou de volta pra cama e o deitou lá e depois deitou ao seu lado o puxando para seus braços' tenta descansar lindo! 'ele disse acariciando seu cabelo

(14:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente se aconchegando nos braços dele' tá... 'ele disse bocejando levemente e fechou os olhos, logo estava dormindo'

(14:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou um tempo vendo ele dormir e acariciando seu cabelo mas acabou dormindo também pois já era bem tarde'

(14:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'já era manhã quando Dylan começou a tossir levemente enquanto dormia'

(14:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se mexeu levemente enquanto Dylan tossia, mas não acordou

(14:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou e piscou levemente, então sorriu vendo Still dormir, e viu seus pais olhando para eles' bom dia papai, bom dia mamãe 'ele disse baixo aos dois com um leve sorriso' bom dia filho 'eles disseram e Lucy lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha'

(14:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se mexeu novamente e acordou esfregando os olhos então viu Merak e Lucy ali e sorriu levemente' Bom dia!' ele disse ainda meio sonolento

(14:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom dia 'os dois disseram a ele com um leve sorriso e Dylan lhe deu um selinho' nós viemos levar vocês pra casa 'disse Merak aos dois' as ferias já começaram então vocês não podem ficar aqui em Hogwarts 'ele continuou' e lá em casa eu e a Hermione vamos conversar com você 'disse Lucy a Dylan que concordou com um leve aceno sabendo que coisa boa não seria'

(14:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para Dylan retribuindo o selinho' Eu... eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas! 'Still disse se levantando'

(14:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan mordeu levemente o lábio inferior se impedindo de dizer a ele para não ir e concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça'

(14:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Dylan e deu um selinho nele' Eu não demoro! 'ele disse e saiu da enfermaria indo até seu dormitório para arrumar suas coisas'

(15:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou para a porta por onde ele tinha saído por algum tempo, depois voltou sua atenção aos seus pais e ficou conversando com eles, mas sempre dava uma rápida espiada na porta'

(15:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still demorou um pouquinho para conseguir achar todas as suas coisas e depois de colocar tudo no malão o fechou e o enfeitiçou para que o seguisse e saiu segurando a guitarra que não cabia no malão e voltou para a enfermaria '

(15:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ao vê-lo voltar e sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo carregar a guitarra'

(15:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still apoiou a guitarra na cama ao lado da de Dylan e aproximou deles' Prontinho! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(15:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan lhe deu um selinho' então a guitarra era pra ele... 'disse Merak sorrindo e Dylan ficou levemente sem jeito' achei que você tinha dito que era pra você... 'ele disse' pai, assim você acaba com a graça, podia ao menos deixar o Still pensar que eu sei alguma coisa sobre guitarras e por isso dei uma boa pra ele... 'disse Dylan e Merak riu'

(15:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para os dois e riu' Já disse que não precisava comprar uma guitarra pra mim... mas eu amei! 'ele disse indo até ele e lhe dando um selinho, lembrava o que tinha acontecido no dia que ele ganhara a guitarra e ainda se sentia culpado'

(15:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' o papai que escolheu eu não entendo nada de guitarras, só um pouco de piano 'ele disse' o papai entende de qualquer coisa

(15:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' A guitarra é mesmo boa, uma das melhores, mas ainda não toquei nada nela! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(15:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' mas quero que você toque pra mim 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(15:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Eu toco sim amor! 'ele disse sorrindo

(15:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' melhor você se trocar pra gente poder ir filho 'disse Lucy, já que Dylan ainda estava de pijama'

(15:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Quer que eu te ajude de novo? 'ele perguntou carinhoso

(15:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acenou levemente que sim enquanto tirava a camisa'

(15:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou um par de roupas pra ele e entregou a ele e o ajudou a vestir a calça

(15:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Dylan se calçou e estava pronto para ir' então vamos 'disse Lucy ao ver que ele já estava pronto'

(15:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Lucy' Ele fica zonzo quando fica em pé! 'ele disse a ela

(15:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy olhou para o filho que confirmou, então procurou a enfermeira e pegou uma cadeira de rodas emprestada' depois nós arrumamos uma melhor pra você 'ela disse ao filho'

(15:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o levantou da cama e depois o sentou na cadeira de roda com cuidado

(15:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se ajeitou na cadeira, e logo eles foram para o carro'

(15:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi para o carro com eles e depois ajudou a Dylan a entrar no carro se sentando ao seu lado'

(15:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aninhou nos braços dele enquanto o pai dirigia' você sabe dirigir Still? 'Merak perguntou'

(15:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a acariciar o cabelo dele e olhou para Merak' Sei não... Mas tenho vontade de aprender! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(15:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom, eu posso te ensinar, assim você e o Dy podem passear 'ele disse já que Dylan não poderia dirigir e ele e Lucy não estariam sempre a disposição para levá-los a qualquer lugar'

(15:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Sim... pode ser! 'ele disse, sabia que Dylan não ia poder dirigir enquanto estivesse doente

(15:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

então hoje à tarde eu começo a te ensinar 'disse Merak ao garoto'

(15:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

Tudo bem! 'Still disse meio receoso, não entendia muita coisa de carro'

(15:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' liga não amor, o papai faz qualquer um amar dirigir 'ele disse'

(15:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Ta ! 'ele disse ainda meio inseguro, mas queria muito aprender a dirigir

(15:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois eles chegaram em casa'

(16:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ajudou ele a sair do carro e o sentou novamente na cadeira de rodas'

(16:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vamos pra cozinha? tô com vontade de comer bolinho da Primy 'disse Dylan'

(16:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com um aceno' Ta... to com fome também! 'ele disse sorrindo e foi empurrando a cadeira dele até a cozinha'

(16:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Primy fez bolinhos de todos os tipo para os dois'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Né? rs Acho qué um reflexo de mim mesma, adoro chocolate, muito tudo de bom! ;) Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

O Merak é... sei lá... Num tem como ter uma conversa realmente embaraçosa com ele. rs Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Capítulo meio paradinho, mas espero que gostem!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	28. Capítulo 24

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 27 de maio de 2009**

(17:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou conversando com Dylan enquanto Primy fazia os bolinhos e quando já estavam prontos eles foram tomar café'

(17:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan comeu alguns bolinhos, mas comeu pouco, não conseguia mais comer muitos por mais que adorasse aqueles bolinhos'

(17:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer' estavam ótimos! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(17:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou sorrindo' vamos no meu quarto? 'Dylan perguntou a ele'

(17:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com um aceno e se levantou empurrando a cadeira dele e com um feitiço conseguiu subir com Dylan pelas escadas até o quarto dele

(17:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ao entrar em seu quarto, gostava de lá, era o seu cantinho'

(17:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao entrar no quarto de Dylan, era bonito e tinha a cara dele' Seu quarto é bonito! 'ele disse sorrindo a ele enquanto entrava e fechava a porta

(17:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

obrigado 'disse Dylan sorrindo' eu gosto daqui... 'ele disse agora ele tinha chegado em casa'

(17:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e ficou de frente para ele' Quer deitar? 'perguntou

(17:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

quero 'ele disse sorrindo levemente o olhando'

(17:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e chegou mais perto e passou o braço dele pelo seu pescoço e o segurou o levando até a cama e o deitando encostado em alguns travesseiros que tinha ali'

(17:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' fica aqui comigo... 'ele pediu, sabia que em pouco tempo sua mãe e sua tia Hermione iriam ali falar com ele, queria Still a seu lado'

(17:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Vou ficar meu amor, não vou sair do seu lado! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente e lhe dando um selinho demorado e depois se deitou na cama o puxando para seus braços com cuidado

(17:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aconchegou nos braços dele com um leve sorriso'

(17:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente, estava preocupado com Dylan, queria mais que tudo que ele ficasse bem.'

(17:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'pouco depois Lucy e Hermione entraram no quarto para conversar com Dylan'

(17:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para as duas, mas não disse nada, queria saber o que Hermione e Lucy iam falar, então segurou a mão de Dylan a acariciando

(17:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom querido, você sabe que tem que fazer o transplante o mais rápido possível não sabe? 'Lucy perguntou e Dylan acenou que sim' o problema Dylan, é que depois que você fizer esse transplante, a recuperação vai ser muito difícil 'disse Hermione' como assim? 'ele perguntou' você vai ter que permanecer no hospital até termos certeza que funcionou, e isso pode levar até um mês 'disse Lucy' você vai ter que ficar isolado até termos certeza, só vai poder receber duas visitas por dia e todos eles de máscaras e luvas porque o seu organismo vai estar muito frágil e até mesmo um toque poderia te passar alguma doença e você estaria fraco demais pra repelir essa doença... 'disse Hermione'

(17:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou tudo que Hermione e Lucy disseram e sentia seu coração apertar mais a cada palavra delas, tinha muito medo de perder Dylan, mas sabia que elas não iam deixar isso acontecer, elas não podiam, e também confiava em Dylan, que ele ia continuar lutando para ficar bem... Still acariciava a mão dele com o polegar enquanto elas falavam'

(17:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

então eu... eu vou ter que ficar lá sozinho e ninguém vai poder me tocar? 'Dylan perguntou e Hermione confirmou com um aceno' é o único jeito de você melhorar filho... 'disse Lucy, não gostava dessa idéia, mas sabia que era o único jeito'

(17:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' O importante é você ficar bem meu amor! 'ele disse com carinho e confiança a ele'

(18:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente concordando' quando vocês querem fazer o transplante? 'ele perguntou' no máximo em uma semana 'disse Hermione'

(18:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para as duas e depois para Dylan, estava tão preocupado, mas não ia deixar Dylan perceber isso' Vai dar tudo certo lindo! 'ele disse a ele acariciando seu rosto

(18:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente para Still e lhe deu um selinho' pode marcar... 'ele disse para as duas' bom eu vou resolver as coisas no St. Mungus então 'disse Hermione se despedindo e saindo' o Merak falou que se quiser aprender a dirigir é só ir lá garagem que ele tá te esperando filho 'Lucy disse a Still, então deu um beijo na testa de cada um, acariciou levemente o rosto de Dylan e saiu antes que chorasse, tinha que ser forte para o seu filho'

(18:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com um leve sorriso acariciado seu rosto e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha dele' te amo! 'ele disse em seu ouvido bem baixinho'

(18:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'disse Dylan sorrindo levemente' vamos lá embaixo? quero te ver dirigir... 'disse Dylan depois de um tempo'

(18:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Se eu conseguir fazer o carro sair do lugar! 'ele disse divertido se levantando

(18:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você vai conseguir, sei que vai 'disse Dylan sorrindo e lhe dando um selinho'

(18:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o colocou na cadeira novamente e abriu a porta e pediu para ele o guiar até a garagem e foi para lá com ele'

(18:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

oi filhos 'disse Merak sorrindo encostado ao carro' oi pai 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(18:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

Oi Merak! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(18:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu e jogou a chave do carro para Still'

(18:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou a chave e olhou para o carro meio inseguro e passou a mão pelo cabelo'

(18:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' você vai ir bem, e se não for, bom, você não vai ser pior que o Kev... ele demorou uns três meses pra aprender tendo aula todo dia... 'disse Dylan divertido'

(18:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' Espero não ser pior que ele então! 'ele disse e deu um selinho em Dylan'

(18:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não vai ser, sei que não 'disse Dylan sorrindo' vocês dois vão demorar muito? 'Merak perguntou divertido arqueando uma sobrancelha'

(18:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu e deu mais um selinho em Dylan e olhou para Merak'

(18:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' entrem logo 'disse Merak sorrindo e se sentou no banco do carona no carro'

(18:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ajudou Dylan entrar no banco de trás do carro e suspirou e entrou no se sentando no banco do motorista'

(18:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Merak começou a explicar a ele como tudo funcionava com tranquilidade e calma, e só depois que ele entendeu pediu que ligasse o carro'

(18:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutava tudo com atenção e fazia perguntas de vez enquanto, então se lembrou do que tinha fazer e ligou o carro'

(18:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Merak pediu a ele que saísse com o carro'

(18:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still respirou fundo se lembrando do que ele tinha falado e quando trocou a marcha e acelerou um pouco o carro morreu'

(18:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tenta de novo 'disse Merak calmamente' a gente tem tempo, então não precisa se preocupar 'disse Merak sorrindo levemente'

(18:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e confirmou com a cabeça e ligou o carro novamente e dessa vez conseguiu acelerar sem fazer ele morrer'

(18:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

isso, agora da seta e vai pra esquerda 'disse Merak ao garoto depois que saíram da garagem e chegaram ao portão'

(18:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still procurou onde ligava a seta e logo achou e virou o carro para a esquerda como ele pediu'

(19:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

muito bem 'disse Merak sorrindo' agora segue em frente até aquela curva ali na frente e tente fazer a volta 'ele disse'

(19:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acenou com a cabeça indo devagar, mas na hora que estava fazendo a volta o carro morreu novamente'

(19:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

liga de novo e tenta 'Merak disse' se você conseguisse na primeira eu ia me achar um meia roda... 'disse Dylan divertido'

(19:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu e ligou o carro novamente e tentou fazer a volta novamente, o carro quase morrera, mas ele conseguiu

(19:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu deixei o carro morrer umas três vezes antes de conseguir... 'disse Dylan'

(19:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu mais ainda começando a ficar mais confiante'

(19:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'depois de algum tempo quando Merak viu ele estava dirigindo bem, fez ele ir até uma cidade pequena ali perto e fez ele estacionar o carro'

(19:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com o carro e conseguiu estacionar o carro, mas antes deixou ele morrer uma vez, mas ao tentar de novo conseguiu'

(19:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você é bom, eu demorei séculos pra conseguir estacionar 'disse Dylan' já volto, vou ali comprar umas coisinhas 'disse Merak indicando o mercado'

(19:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak' ta bom! 'ele disse com um sorriso e olhou para Dylan no banco de trás' Sou bom? 'perguntou meio surpreso'

(19:19) _**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_:

é sim 'Dylan disse sorrindo'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou linda! Fico feliz! Espero que goste desse. Beijos!

Cris:

Rs Também amo eles! *-* Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Bom, ta aí o capítulo! Amanhã não sei se vai dar tempo de postar, vou viajar hoje e não sei que horas chego amanhã, se der eu posto, se não posto no domingo.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	29. Capítulo 25

**Início da Sessão: quarta-feira, 27 de maio de 2009**

(22:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Achei que não ia conseguir nem ligar.. até que fui bem! 'ele disse se virando mais para poder vê-lo direito

(22:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você é muito bom nisso, melhor que eu 'ele disse sorrindo'

(22:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Acho que tenho meio que facilidade com coisa trouxa... violão eu aprendi em menos de uma semana e guitarra em um dia! 'ele disse e riu levemente

(22:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

caramba, eu estudei piano um tempão e ainda não sou muito bom 'ele disse'

(22:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

Mas piano deve ser mais difícil! 'Still disse com um sorriso' e eu quero te ver tocar um dia!

(22:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu não sei, nunca tentei tocar outra coisa 'disse Dylan divertido' e toco sim, quando você quiser 'ele disse carinhoso'

(22:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' tudo bem! 'ele disse o olhando e acariciou seu rosto' te amo! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(22:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'disse Dylan sorrindo com seu carinho'

(22:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais ainda acariciando o rosto dele

(22:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho demorado'

(22:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Não sei mais viver sem você gato! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(22:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu acariciando levemente seu rosto com carinho' também não sei viver sem você meu amor... 'ele disse suavemente'

(22:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o carinho dele e deu um selinho nele também

(22:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então viu seu pai voltar com uma sacola' espero que você goste de lasanha, Still, comprei algumas coisas pra fazer 'disse Merak se sentando no banco do carona'

(22:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e voltou a se sentar direito no banco' adoro lasanha! 'ele disse com um sorriso'

(22:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

que bom, então tira o carro da vaga e vamos pra casa 'disse Merak sorrindo'

(22:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com a cabeça e ligou o carro e trocou a marcha já mais seguro e conseguiu sair da vaga sem deixar morrer e seguiu o caminho para casa um pouco melhor que na ida

(22:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo eles chegaram' bom, eu vou pra cozinha, ainda vou fazer a massa 'disse Merak pegando as sacolas e saindo do carro' e você foi muito bem Still, só a Sophie conseguiu ser melhor que você 'disse Merak sorrindo, então foi para a cozinha'

(22:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e saiu do carro então pegou a cadeira de Dylan e o ajudou a sair do carro e o sentou na cadeira' Pra onde quer ir? 'perguntou o abraçando por trás com ele sentado na cadeira'

(22:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

qualquer lugar, contanto que você esteja lá... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(22:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' hum... então porque não vemos um filme? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso

(22:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

pode ser... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(22:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e foi com ele até o quarto do garoto e o ajudou a deitar na cama'

(22:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' pode escolher o filme que quiser 'disse Dylan indicando uma estante cheia de DVDs'

(22:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi até lá e escolheu um filme que já tinha escutado falar que era bom então o colocou no DVD e deitou na cama ao lado de Dylan'

(22:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aninhou nos braços dele e começou a ver o filme'

(22:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a acariciar o cabelo dele enquanto via o filme

(22:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente com o carinho dele, e lá pelo meio do filme, ele estava dormindo'

(23:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still percebeu que ele estava dormindo e mal conseguiu prestar atenção no filme ficou só olhando ele dormir, e lembrou da conversa com a Hermione e Lucy e como o tratamento ia ser, ia ser tão difícil ver Dylan apenas às vezes quando estivesse no hospital e ainda com mascaras e luvas e deixou uma fina lagrima cair no seu rosto mas logo a secou, ele tinha que ser forte, mostrar pra Dylan que ele ia conseguir'

(23:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente em seu sono o abraçando'

(23:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele nem mais se lembrando do filme e continuou a olhá-lo e depois de um tempo acabou pegando no sono também'

(23:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois, Sophie foi chamar os dois para comer a lasanha do pai' dorminhocos, hora de ir comer 'ela disse acariciando o cabelo do irmão com carinho e sacudindo levemente Still'

(23:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou resmungando levemente e abriu os olhos' que? 'perguntou confuso

(23:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o papai chamou vocês pra irem comer lasanha 'ela disse acariciando o cabelo do irmão que ainda dormia, então se levantou e desceu'

(23:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela, mas ela logo saiu então olhou para Dylan que ainda dormia' amor... acorda! 'ele disse baixinho acariciando seu cabelo'

(23:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan resmungou levemente abrindo os olhos preguiçosamente'

* * *

**S&D**

Sophie Malfoy:

Espero que goste desse também, ta curtinho, mas... Beijos!

Cris:

Rs Que bom que gostou! :) Fico feliz que tenha rido lendo! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Mais um capítulo, curtinho, mas ta aí. Desculpem não postar ontem, mas tava um caco e agora acho que vou ter que diminuir o ritmo, curso e faculdade... T-T

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	30. Capítulo 26

**Início da Sessão: quinta-feira, 28 de maio de 2009**

(14:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para ele' Hora de comer lindo! 'ele disse dando um beijo na testa dele

(14:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' então vamos 'ele disse esfregando os olhos ainda um pouco sonolento'

(14:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se levantou se despreguiçando e então colocou Dylan na cadeira e foi com ele para a cozinha'

(14:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois chegaram a cozinha e começaram a comer a lasanha'

(14:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a lasanha, estava muito boa

(14:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan comeu apenas um pequeno pedaço de lasanha, mas adorou'

(14:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ao terminar de comer, percebeu que Dylan estava comendo pouco, mas não disse nada'

(14:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vamos lá fora no jardim? 'Dylan disse a Still'

(14:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

vamos! 'Still disse se levantando' E onde fica? 'ele disse quando saíram da cozinha, aquela casa era meio grande'

(14:40)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' pega a minha câmera que eu te mostro 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(14:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

ta.. péra ai! 'Still disse e foi até o quarto dele pegando a câmera e voltando até onde ele estava e entregando a câmera para ele'

(14:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou a câmera e então indicou o caminho a Still'

(14:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o levou até onde ele falava e sorriu ao ver o jardim' Que lindo! 'ele disse olhando o lugar

(14:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' também gosto daqui... 'ele disse sorrindo'

(14:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e parou a cadeira dele e ficou de frente para se abaixando para ficar da mesma altura dele' vai tirar foto do que? 'perguntou olhando para a câmera

(15:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deu de ombros olhando a sua volta, geralmente tirava fotos aleatoriamente, só gostava de alguma imagem e fotografava'

(15:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e deu um selinho nele'

(15:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan pegou a maquina e começou a tirar algumas fotos'

(15:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e ficou vendo ele tirar as fotos com um sorriso'

(15:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'quando Still não estava olhando, Dylan tirava algumas fotos dele, gostava d fotos naturais e não com poses'

(15:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still nem reparava as vezes que ele tirava fotos dele, estava olhando o jardim, ele era realmente lindo

(15:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria, mas logo começou a entardecer e era melhor eles entrarem, mas não sem que antes Dylan tirasse uma foto do pôr-do-sol, provavelmente aquele tinha sido o mais lindo que ele tinha visto'

(15:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ao ver que estava ficando tarde entrou na casa de novo com Dylan' Eu tenho que escrever pro meu pai, já ia me esquecendo... Falar que não vou mais passar as ferias na casa dele! 'ele disse a Dylan enquanto iam para o quarto

(15:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu concordando, logo chegaram no quarto, e Dylan viu que tinha uma carta do St. Mungus em cima de sua cama e deu um leve suspiro'

(15:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou no quarto e viu a carta de St. Mungus na cama dele e o olhou então a pegou e entregou a ele

(15:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan abriu o envelope e começou a ler, haviam marcado o transplante para dali a dois dias então ele passou a carta para Still para que ele lesse'

(15:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still leu a carta e sentiu o seu coração ainda mais apertado... Ele já tinha lido algo sobre leucemia, sabia que a doença era grave e que o transplante apresentava seus riscos, mas sabia esconder sua preocupação e seu medo e olhou para Dylan' vai dar tudo certo lindo.. você vai fazer esse transplante, se recuperar e vai ficar tudo bem! 'ele disse acariciando o rosto dele com carinho com um leve sorriso

(15:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Dylan e ele abraçou Still'

(15:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou com carinho e fechou o olho respirando fundo' te amo demais Dylan e eu vou estar sempre aqui, para o que você precisar! 'ele disse baixinho abraçado a ele

(15:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se deixou chorar nos braços dele' também te amo, muito... 'disse Dylan baixinho'

(15:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava de olho fechado, usava todas as suas forças para a segurar o choro e acariciava as costas dele carinhosamente tentando acalmá-lo'

(15:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se acalmou algum tempo depois, mas continuou abraçado a ele, sentiria tanta falta de ficar nos braços dele'

(15:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o cabelo dele ainda o abraçado, era tão bom ficar assim com ele e sabia que ia ficar um bom tempo sem poder o abraçar dessa forma' Melhor você deitar lindo! 'ele disse depois de um tempo se afastando levemente dele

(15:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

fica comigo... 'Dylan pediu acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(15:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

Claro meu amor! 'ele disse dando um selinho nele e o deitou na cama'

(15:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente dando espaço para que ele se deitasse também'

(16:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se deitou ao lado dele com um leve sorriso e o puxou carinhosamente para seus braços'

(16:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se aconchegou em seus braços e lhe deu um selinho'

(16:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a acariciar seu cabelo com carinho

(16:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan deu um leve suspiro, feliz, e algum tempo depois já estava dormindo'

(16:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando seu cabelo e percebeu que ele tinha dormido depois de um tempo e sorriu e convocou um livro que tinha ali e começou a ler, não estava com sono'

(16:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente o abraçando ainda dormindo'

(16:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou lendo por um bom tempo e depois ficou vendo ele dormir e acabou dormindo

(16:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou na manhã seguinte e sorriu vendo Still dormir, então ficou vendo ele durante um tempo, mas acabou dormindo novamente'

(16:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou no outro dia e viu Dylan dormindo e sorriu e ficou vendo ele dormir, não queria acordá-lo, então pegou o livro novamente e voltou a ler

(16:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente e abriu os olhos, então sorriu ao ver Still distraído lendo e começou a acariciar a barriga dele'

(16:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still nem reparou que Dylan estava acordado então sentiu seu carinho e fechou o livro o olhando com um sorriso' Bom dia gato! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(16:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom dia lindo 'disse Dylan sorrindo e o beijou levemente'

(16:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o beijo com carinho e se separou dele com um selinho

(16:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu peito ainda acariciando sua barriga levemente'

(16:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho dele, era tão bom'

(16:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

te amo 'Dylan sussurrou depois de um tempo, o olhando'

(16:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still abriu o olho o olhando e sorrindo' Também te amo gato! 'ele disse sorrindo

(16:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com carinho, feliz'

(16:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e beijou carinhosamente a bochecha dele' Então... vamos tomar café? 'Still perguntou depois de um tempo

(16:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham 'Dylan concordou sorrindo com um leve aceno de cabeça'

(16:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e se levantou com preguiça e olhou para Dylan e deu um selinho nele

(16:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente o olhando'

(16:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still então o ajudou a sentar novamente na cadeira'

(16:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou e então os dois foram tomar seu café'

(16:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com ele para a cozinha e começaram a tomar café

(16:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois terminaram de tomar o café'

(16:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de tomar café' O que quer fazer amor? 'perguntou carinhoso

(16:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei 'ele disse o olhando' você podia tocar pra mim... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(16:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Claro que sim... 'ele disse dando um selinho nele' Guitarra ou violão? 'perguntou com um sorriso

(16:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o que for melhor pra você 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(16:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Quer que eu toque aonde? no seu quarto? 'ele perguntou

(16:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você que sabe amor 'disse Dylan sorrindo, só queria ouvi-lo tocar'

(16:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o levou até o quarto e pegou a guitarra e a ligou no adaptador com o som baixo, fazia tempo que não tocava guitarra'

(16:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ficou ali vendo-o arrumar tudo para tocar'

(16:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de arrumar e sentou na cama e começou a fazer alguns solos de guitarra

(17:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria vendo ele tocar'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Oi fada! Desculpe a demora com o capítulo. Não faço a mínima idéia de qual filme ele pegou, geralmente quando a gente ficava sem idéia de filme a gente escrevia simplesmente que "fulano" pegou o filme, sem mencionar qual, fica a cargo de vocês imaginar algum. ^^ Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi linda! Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Desculpem a demora amores, mas faculdade + desânimo + preguiça + sono desregulado = eu sem postar capítulo. Ta curtinho o capítulo, mas espero que gostem.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	31. Capítulo 27

Início da Sessão: sexta-feira, 29 de maio de 2009

(18:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou tocando a guitarra por um tempo, era bom tocar, depois de um tempo pegou o violão pra cantar uma musica pra Dylan'

(18:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo-o cantar, adorava vê-lo cantar'

(18:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still cantou algumas musicas depois parou colocando o violão apoiado na cama e chegou mais perto de Dy' Gostou? 'perguntou com um sorriso acariciando o rosto dele

(18:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amei 'disse Dylan sorrindo com o carinho dele'

(18:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele' te amo! 'disse baixinho'

(18:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'disse Dylan acariciando levemente o rosto dele'

(18:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' amor... toca piano pra mim? 'ele perguntou com um leve sorriso

(18:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente acenando que sim' mas ele tá lá embaixo no estúdio do papai 'ele disse'

(19:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

Ta... me diz onde é! 'Still disse sorrindo ainda mais e saiu do quarto com ele

(19:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o guiou até o estúdio de seu pai, onde havia, entre vários instrumentos, um belíssimo piano de calda'

(19:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou e olhou para os instrumentos que tinham ali e depois para o piano e sorriu mais ainda' é lindo! 'ele disse olhando para o piano e se aproximando com Dylan'

(19:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou no banquinho com a ajuda dele e teclou aleatoriamente para se acostumar, e então começou a tocar uma musica bem suave'

(19:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still ficou vendo ele tocar com um sorriso, ele tocava bem'

(19:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então ele foi suavemente aumentando o ritmo da musica até chegar ao seu ponto mais intenso'

(19:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o ouvia, a música era bonita e ele olhava Dylan tocando, ele ficava tão lindo tocando concentrado daquele jeito'

(19:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então o ritmo foi voltando a ficar suave aos poucos e logo a música acabou'

(19:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e se aproximou mais dele o abraçando por trás' Foi lindo! 'ele disse sorrindo

(19:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se encostando nele' obrigado

(19:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' toca mais uma? 'ele pediu com um sorriso

(19:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e o olhou pensativo, então voltou a se concentrar no piano e começou a tocar when you're gone da Avril Lavigne'

(19:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais ao reconhecer a musica, amava essa música, era uma de suas musicas favoritas'

(19:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan continuou tocando até a música acabar' gosto de tocar com o papai, ele faz os solos de guitarra no violino, é perfeito 'disse Dylan sorrindo'

(19:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Deve ficar legal! 'ele disse com um sorriso' E você toca muito bem! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(19:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu dando espaço para ele se sentar ao seu lado'

(19:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e sentou ao lado dele olhando para o piano' Deve ser legal tocar! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(19:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você sabe tocar alguma coisa? 'Dylan perguntou o olhando'

(19:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

Não! 'ele disse e riu levemente

(19:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' mas você tem ritmo, então tenta qualquer coisa aí que eu te acompanho 'disse Dylan'

(19:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e confirmou com a cabeça' Então colocou a mão no piano e tocou três notas

(19:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então começou a tocar enquanto ele tocava aquelas mesmas três notas, e foi criando melodias cada vez mais elaboradas para aquelas três notas que Still tocava'

(19:55)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorria tocando novamente as notas e escutando Dylan acompanhá-lo

(19:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria tocando com ele, então começou a suavizar as notas até terminar' tá vendo, você sabe tocar 'ele disse sorrindo'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Já é um começo! 'ele disse sorrindo e deu um selinho nele' Mas com tempo você me ensina mais! 'ele disse sorrindo, tinha gostado de tocar piano'

(20:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno' tô cansado amor... 'disse Dylan depois de um tempo'

(20:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Quer voltar pro quarto? 'perguntou com carinho

(20:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

uhum 'ele disse confirmando com um leve aceno de cabeça'

(20:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o ajudou a sentar na cadeira de novo e voltou para o quarto com ele e o ajudou deitar na cama'

(20:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se deitou na cama sonolento e pouco depois já estava dormindo'

(20:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e deu um beijo na testa dele com carinho então pegou um pergaminho e escreveu a carta para seu pai falando que ia ficar com Dylan porque ele ia fazer o transplante que não sabia quando ia na casa dele e saiu do quarto para procurar alguém que falasse a ele aonde tinha uma coruja'

(20:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

oi! 'disse Julie sorrindo ao ver Still' tinha mesmo que falar com você, cadê o Dy? 'ela perguntou'

(20:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela e sorriu' Oi... ah ele dormiu e eu tenho que mandar uma carta pro meu pai... pode me arrumar uma coruja? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso

(20:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vem 'ela disse indicando o caminho a ele' escuta tem um restaurante que o Dy adora, então eu fiz uma reserva pra vocês no seu nome pra vocês irem lá hoje 'ela disse a ele enquanto iam até seu quarto onde sua coruja estava'

(20:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still a seguiu a escutando e sorriu' Restaurante... É vai ser bom! 'ele disse sabia que no outro dia Dylan teria que ir para o hospital e isso o preocupava demais'

(20:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Julie sorriu' e faz surpresa, ele vai adorar, vai ter um treco de curiosidade, mas vai amar 'ela disse enquanto mostrava a ele onde estava sua coruja'

(20:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu, ia fazer aquela noite de Dylan ser ótima, ia fazer de tudo para deixá-lo feliz' Obrigado! 'ele disse colocando a carta na coruja e a soltou na janela e olhou de novo para Julie' Obrigado por fazer a reserva... Vou fazer o que puder para deixá-lo feliz!

(20:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu sei que vai 'ela disse sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha' agora vai se preparar 'ela disse sorrindo'

(20:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' Tudo bem! tchau! 'ele disse sorrindo e saiu do quarto dela e voltou para o quarto de Dylan e o olhou dormir e deu um beijo na bochecha dele com cuidado para não acordá-lo'

(20:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente abraçando o travesseiro e sorriu levemente'

(20:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e depois de ficar um tempo olhando ele dormir foi tomar banho

(20:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acordou algum tempo depois, mas continuou deitado na cama'

(20:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still saiu do banheiro um tempo depois apenas de cueca e sorriu ao ver Dylan acordado e foi até a cama sentando ao lado dele'

(20:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... essa é uma boa visão pra se ter quando a gente acorda... 'ele disse sorrindo marotamente ao ver ele só d cueca'

(20:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu corando levemente e dando um selinho nele' você vai tomar banho agora! 'ele disse com um sorriso acariciando o rosto dele

(20:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... porque agora? 'ele perguntou curioso o olhando'

(20:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

Porque a gente vai sair! 'Still disse com um leve sorriso dando um selinho nele

(20:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

pra onde? 'ele perguntou ainda mais curioso'

(20:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

ah... por ai! 'ele disse misterioso e deu mais um selinho nele'

(20:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

me conta! 'ele pediu quando Still o pegou no colo para ir tomar banho'

(20:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

Surpresa gato! 'ele disse o sentando na cadeira que tinham colocado no banheiro e o ajudando a tirar a roupa e indo encher a banheira

(20:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

me conta vai... por favor... 'ele pediu com carinha de filhotinho abandonado'

(20:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

Não conto! 'Still disse olhando para a cara dele e sorrindo, ele era tão fofo, então Still o pegou no colo de novo e o colocou na banheira

(20:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan fez um bico numa atitude infantil, estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber aonde iriam'

(21:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente do bico dele o dando um selinho' É uma surpresa gato... se contar não vai ter graça! 'ele disse e começou a ajudá-lo a tomar banho

(21:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

sei... 'ele disse, mas tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto' mas eu to curioso... 'ele disse o olhando'

(21:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

Você é muito curioso! 'ele disse rindo e quando Dy terminou o banho ele o ajudou a secar e a vestir a cueca e o carregou até a cama novamente' Que roupa vai vestir? 'ele perguntou

(21:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei, não sei pra onde tô indo 'ele disse ainda querendo que Still contasse para onde iriam

(21:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

hum.. ótimo, então eu escolho! 'ele disse e pegou uma roupa mais social para Dylan e o ajudou a se vestir' Não vou te contar! 'ele disse divertido

(21:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu gosto mais da camisa branca 'disse Dylan indicando para ele sobre qual falava'

(21:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a branca e a pegou e entregou a ele e depois foi pegar uma roupa para ele vestir

(21:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan vestiu a camisa e começou a abotoar os botões tranquilamente'

(21:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou uma roupa e a vestiu então foi até o espelho tentando arrumar o cabelo para que não parecesse tão bagunçado, mas desistiu um tempo depois'

(21:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou um relógio que gostava e o colocou, não colocou nenhum cordão porque já estava com o que seu pai havia feito para ele quando era bebê, e nunca tirava, tinha um pequeno e delicado pingente em formato de fênix'

(21:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de se arrumar passando um pouco de perfume e olhou para Dylan' Terminou? 'perguntou se sentando ao lado dele na cama

(21:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

só falta o perfume 'ele disse pegando um dos vidros em sua mesinha de cabeceira e passando um pouco e o guardou de volta' e então, como é que eu tô? 'ele perguntou a Still'

(21:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Mais lindo é impossível! 'ele disse carinhoso dando um selinho nele e o ajudou a sentar na cadeira'

(21:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e se ajeitou na cadeira' você não vai me dizer mesmo aonde a gente vai? 'ele tentou mais uma vez'

(21:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

Já disse que é uma surpresa gato! 'ele disse e começou a empurrar a cadeira em direção a garagem

(21:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ei filho! 'disse Merak vendo os dois irem para a garagem, então jogou uma chave a Still' o Dy vai saber qual é o carro 'ele disse sorrindo aos dois e voltou para a sala'

(21:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para Merak e acenou concordando e foi com Dylan até a garagem' Qual é? 'perguntou chegando a garagem

(21:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou e então riu levemente, só seu pai mesmo...' aquele ali 'ele disse sorrindo'

(22:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o carro e o reconheceu na hora era um Audi r8, ele achava aquele carro lindo, mas sabia que Dylan tinha um Porsche, mas abriu a porta do motorista e viu um cartão com seu nome e olhou para Dylan confuso, depois olhou para o cartão novamente e o abriu, e viu a letra de Merak dizendo que o carro era dele e ele arregalou os olhos sem reação'

(22:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente olhando a cara dele, só seu pai conseguia deixar as pessoas com essa expressão'

(22:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para o carro novamente depois para Dylan e leu o cartão novamente' é.. meu? 'ele perguntou voltando a olhar para Dylan ainda surpreso

(22:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom, eu tenho um carro, o papai tem um carro, meus irmãos têm um carro, até a mamãe tem um carro, então como todos nós já temos... 'então pegou o cartão da mão dele' e segundo esse cartão, ele é seu 'Dylan disse divertido'

(22:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou novamente para o carro e sorriu' Mas... deve ser muito caro! 'ele disse

(22:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor, amor, amor... até parece que você não sabe que minha família, e quando falo minha família quero dizer só quem vive aqui em casa porque se for contar com o vô Sirius, a vó Nicky, o tio Kaus e a tia Adhara, vai ficar absurdo demais, mas voltando, até parece que você não sabe que a minha família é uma das mais ricas do mundo bruxo, acho que é a mais rica, mas não tenho certeza 'ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, e para ele realmente era, seu pai conseguiu juntar mais dinheiro do que todas as gerações da família Black juntas, mas ele estava tão acostumado a isso que já não se importava mais, e apesar de todos os luxos que pudessem ter, ainda assim eram simples, seu pai, por exemplo, adorava um bom e velho jeans e andar descalço em casa'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Oi fada! Desculpe a demora! Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Que bom que gostou do último capítulo, linda! Espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Oi pessoas! Desculpem a demora, mas juntar desânimo com trocentos trabalhos pra fazer dá nisso. Outra coisa, essa idéia do Dy tocando piano e do Merak tocar violino em solos de guitarra, eu tirei idéia de uma fic Harry/Draco que eu lia na época, mas não lembro qual, se souberem, por favor, me avisem, assim posso dar os devidos créditos. Mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo e espero não demorar tanto com o próximo, mas não posso prometer.

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	32. Capítulo 28

**AVISO: Cena de sexo.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: sexta-feira, 29 de maio de 2009**

(22:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e escutara o que ele falava, às vezes esquecia da riqueza dos Black... e olhou para Dylan com um sorriso' bom... tudo bem... é lindo! 'ele disse olhando para o carro' eu tenho que agradecer seu pai! 'ele disse sorrindo

(22:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' depois você agradece, agora vamos que eu tô curioso e você não quer me contar aonde a gente vai 'ele disse impaciente'

(22:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' tudo bem então! 'Still disse dando a volta no carro e ajudou Dylan a sentar no bando da carona e colocou a cadeira dele no porta malas e depois entrou no carro e olhou para o painel para ver se era muito diferente do outro, mas logo tinha saído e dirigia até o restaurante que Julie lhe explicara onde fica'

(23:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava impaciente dentro do carro, queria saber para onde iam, mas então ele viu seu restaurante favorito, então olhou para Still e para o restaurante e de volta par Still' a gente vai lá? 'ele perguntou sorrindo com os olhos brilhando'

(23:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e sorriu levemente então parou em frente o restaurante e estacionou o carro perto da entrada' Sim... 'ele disse sorrindo o olhando novamente quando parou o carro

(23:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan simplesmente sorriu, feliz, com os olhos brilhando e o abraçou'

(23:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais ao ver a felicidade dele e o abraçou de volta com carinho

(23:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

obrigado amor 'ele disse com carinho e lhe deu um selinho'

(23:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' não precisa agradecer lindo! 'Ele disse e deu mais um selinho nele então saiu do carro, abriu o porta mala tirando a cadeira de Dylan e depois o ajudou a sair do carro e o sentou na cadeira e entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista e foi com Dylan para o restaurante

(23:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não podia estar mais feliz, Still era simplesmente perfeito'

(23:18)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still parou na recepção' reserva de Still West! 'ele disse a garota, lembrando que Julie tinha reservado no seu nome e ela levou eles até uma mesa e Still arrumou a cadeira de Dylan perto da mesa e sentou depois sorrindo o olhando

(23:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente olhando a sua volta, adorava aquele lugar, era aconchegante, era chique, mas sem mil frescuras, e tinha uma comida deliciosa'

(23:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' gostou da surpresa? 'perguntou com um sorriso

(23:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou sorrindo' eu amei...

(23:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e segurou a mão dele a acariciando com carinho' Que bom gato... o que mais quero é te ver feliz! 'ele disse com um sorriso sincero

(23:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e beijou levemente a mão dele' você me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo só estando ao meu lado 'ele disse carinhoso'

(23:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' te amo! 'ele disse olhando em seus olhos

(23:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'Dylan disse retribuindo o olhar'

(23:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho nele acariciando seu rosto' e então.. o que vai pedir? 'ele perguntou

(23:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom... já que Still West com chocolate não é uma opção... eu quero fricasse¹ 'ele disse'

(23:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente ao ouvir o que ele disse' bom... eu vou querer fricasse também então! 'Still disse sorrindo, logo o garçom foi até eles e eles fizeram seus pedidos

(23:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan e Still ficaram conversando até o garçom levar a comida para eles'

(23:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu quando o garçom levou a comida para ele e olhou para Dylan' Parece bom! 'ele disse sorrindo

(23:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é uma delícia 'ele disse começando a comer em seguida'

(23:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a comer também, era tão bom

(00:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan terminou de comer' as sobremesas daqui são as melhores... 'ele disse a Still sorrindo'

(00:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer também e olhou para ele' Imagino... então escolhe uma sobremesa pra mim

(00:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então pediu uma sobremesa para os dois'

(00:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e esperou a sobremesa conversando com Dylan

(00:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo a sobremesa chegou e os dois comeram'

(00:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou de comer a sobremesa e olhou para Dylan com um sorriso' realmente.. aqui é muito bom!

(00:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é sim 'disse Dylan sorrindo' e com você é melhor ainda 'ele disse carinhoso'

(00:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele ' meu gato! 'ele disse com um sorriso

(00:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente inclinando levemente o rosto para sentir melhor seu carinho'

(00:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu contornando os lábios dele com o dedo o olhando em seus olhos com um sorriso

(00:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan fechou levemente os olhos sentindo o carinho dele'

(00:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu mais ainda e aproximou dele lhe dando um selinho' vamos pra casa? 'perguntou baixinho

(00:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

uhum 'disse Dylan acenando levemente que sim com um leve sorriso'

(00:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então pediu a conta e a pagou logo estava no carro com Dylan indo para a casa

(00:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria' esse dia tá sendo perfeito... 'ele disse a Still' graças a você...

(00:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' mas ainda não acabou! 'Still disse e lançou um sorriso maroto a ele

(00:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

como assim? 'Dylan perguntou curioso, estava olhando para frente e não tinha visto o sorriso de Still'

(00:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Você vai ver! 'ele disse e logo chegaram em casa e Still ajudou Dylan a sentar na cadeira' péra ai! 'ele disse parado na frente do quarto de Dylan, já tinha deixado tudo mais ou menos arrumado, mas precisava acabar, então entrou no quarto fazendo alguns feitiços, transfigurando algumas coisas e voltou pra fora do quarto rápido' pronto! 'ele disse com um sorriso e empurrou a cadeira de Dylan até o quarto

(00:30)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan entrou no quarto e não conseguia acreditar, estava simplesmente perfeito, cada cantinho, cada detalhe, tudo perfeito' você é perfeito... 'ele disse a Still com um leve sorriso'

(00:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ficando na frente da cadeira dele e se abaixando para ficar na altura dele' você merece muito mais que isso... você que é perfeito! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado nele e então se levantou e o segurou carinhosamente e o deitou na cama ficando muito próximo dele o olhando nos olhos

(00:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com o que ele disse e com o carinho que Still cuidava dele, então retribuiu o olhar dele com um leve sorriso nos lábios'

(00:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então olhou para a boca dele roçando seus lábios no dele' te amo... demais! 'ele disse baixinho

(00:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo meu moreno... 'disse Dylan no mesmo tom de voz que o dele'

(00:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o beijou com carinho acariciando a cintura dele

(00:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo acariciando levemente sua nuca'

(00:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu entre o beijo e depois de um tempo o puxou para mais perto aprofundando o beijo

(00:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma arranhando levemente suas costas'

(00:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e subiu a mão pelo peito dele por debaixo da blusa o acariciando

(00:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan ofegou levemente descendo a mão por suas costas e acariciando suas costas por baixo da camisa'

(00:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a beijar o pescoço dele com carinho enquanto começava a abrir a blusa dele devagar

(00:53)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu levemente arranhando suas costas com uma mão enquanto a outra apertava sua bunda'

(00:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente e terminou de abrir a blusa dele a tirando e começou a beijar o peito dele chupando levemente seu mamilo'

(00:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu arranhando suas costas e começou a abrir sua camisa pressionando seu quadril no dele'

(00:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu sentindo seu quadril contra o dele e passou a chupar o outro mamilo brincando com o piercing dele

(01:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu tirando a camisa dele e arranhando suas costas'

(01:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou com um sorriso safado e o beijou novamente, mas com mais desejo enquanto abria a calça dele

(01:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan adorava aquele sorriso dele, então retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma enquanto acariciava levemente seu membro por cima da calça'

(01:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente ao sentir as caricias dele e terminou de abrir a calça dele e o acariciou por cima da cueca

(01:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu e começou a abrir a calça dele'

(01:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou a beijar o pescoço dele enquanto colocava a mão por dentro da cueca dele acariciando seu membro

(01:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu um pouco mais alto dessa vez e enfiou sua mão dentro da calça dele o acariciando enquanto com a outra mão arranhava suas costas'

* * *

¹ É só que nessa época eu estava muito viciada em fricasse de frango, ainda amo, então se você nunca comeu, experimente porque é tudo de bom! *-*

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Malz pela demora, mas dessa vez foi rápido viu? xD Espero que goste do capítulo! Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi linda! Ta aí o capítulo, sem tanta demora dessa vez! ^^ Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Não demorei a postar dessa vez! Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	33. Capítulo 29

**AVISO: Cenas de sexo.**

* * *

**Início da Sessão: sábado, 30 de maio de 2009**

(17:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu com as suas caricias e mordeu levemente o pescoço dele ainda o acariciando

(17:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu tirando a calça dele e enfiou a mão dentro da cueca o acariciando'

(17:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu ainda mais e desceu a cueca dele ainda beijando seu pescoço

(17:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu e começou a tirar a cueca dele também, pressionando seu quadril contra o dele o provocando, com um sorriso safado no rosto'

(17:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu novamente mordendo a orelha de Dy levemente, o desejava tanto' Dylan... eu te quero! 'ele disse baixinho no ouvido dele

(17:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te quero Still, te quero muito... 'disse Dylan em seu ouvido mordendo levemente sua orelha em seguida'

(17:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu novamente e começou a movimentar a mão no membro dele lentamente

(17:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu mordendo levemente seu pescoço e começou a movimentar a mão no membro dele também'

(17:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu arranhando as costas dele levemente ainda movimentando a mão devagar

(17:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu acompanhando o ritmo da mão dele no membro de Still'

(17:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still aumentou o ritmo um pouco' gato... eu te quero em mim! 'ele disse baixinho a voz já meio rouca

(17:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu' e eu quero ficar dentro de você... 'ele disse num sussurro ofegante'

(17:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu deitando na cama ao lado dele de costas ainda beijando o pescoço dele carinhosamente

(17:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e passou os dedos acariciando levemente suas costas até chegar em sua bunda a apertando de leve'

(17:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se arrepiou por inteiro com a carícia dele e ofegou

(17:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se posicionou entre as pernas dele' você é tão lindo... 'ele disse num sussurro contra seu pescoço'

(18:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' Você que é lindo! 'ele disse baixinho

(18:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e deu um beijo em seu pescoço, então começou a penetrá-lo lentamente'

(18:05)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemeu levemente ao sentir ele penetrá-lo e segurou levemente o lençol

(18:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o penetrou e então começou a se mover lentamente, gemendo'

(18:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still segurou o lençol com um pouco mais de força gemendo o nome do namorado baixinho e começando a acompanhar os movimentos dele

(18:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan gemeu mordendo levemente seu pescoço e beijando suas costas se movimentando mais rápido'

(18:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still gemia revirando os olhos de prazer e mordia levemente o lábio

(18:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acariciava o corpo do namorado enquanto se movia cada vez mais rapidamente dentro dele'

(18:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still segurava mais forte o lençol e gemia cada vez mais alto com os movimentos dele e já estava ficando louco, não ia conseguir se segurar por muito mais tempo

(18:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan já estava suado e ofegante se movendo cada vez mais rápido dentro dele, até que gozou dentro dele'

(18:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still respirava ofegante e suava até que sentiu o gozo do namorado dentro de si e gozou logo depois dele gemendo seu nome

(18:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e se deitou ao lado dele ofegante'

(18:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still virou de barriga pra cima novamente e o puxou para seus braços ainda com a respiração ofegante

(18:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, estava cansado, mas com certeza valera a pena'

(18:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o cabelo dele com carinho e deu um beijo em sua testa e tinha um belo sorriso no rosto'

(18:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu o olhando' te amo... 'ele disse baixinho'

(19:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' Também te amo meu lindo! 'ele disse baixinho

(19:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então tirou o cordão que usava desde que havia nascido' não vou poder usar ele amanhã, e nem por algum tempo então quero que fique com você... 'ele disse'

(19:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e sorriu segurando o cordão que ele sabia que Dylan nunca tirava então o colocou em volta do pescoço' fecha pra mim?

(19:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e fechou o cordão' não sei se vou poder ficar com a aliança também, mas se não puder só vou deixar com você amanhã 'ele disse, queria ficar o máximo de tempo possível com ela, na realidade achava que até o piercing ele teria que tirar'

(19:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still concordou com um aceno e deu um selinho nele' Melhor você descansar agora meu lindo! 'Still disse

(19:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e deu um leve suspiro, mas concordou com um leve aceno se aconchegando nos braços dele'

(19:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a acariciar o cabelo dele novamente' boa noite gato! 'ele disse carinhoso

(19:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

boa noite lindo 'ele disse sorrindo levemente com o carinho e fechou os olhos, pouco depois estava dormindo'

(19:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele e o olhando dormir, ia sentir falta esse tempo de dormir com ele em seus braços, mas acabou dormindo pouco tempo depois

(19:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente em seu sono o abraçando em seu sono'

(19:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou bem cedo aquele dia e sorriu levemente ao ver Dylan dormir, parecia um anjo, e Still ficou o observando enquanto acariciava o cabelo dele com cuidado, estava com medo do que ia acontecer, muito medo, não ia saber o que fazer se perdesse Dylan e só em pensar nessa possibilidade sentia um aperto enorme no peito, mas ia ser forte por Dylan, ia o ajudar sempre,'

(19:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan murmurou algo baixinho, e se mexeu levemente piscando sonolento enquanto acordava'

(19:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele ao ouvir ele murmurar algo, mas não entendeu e viu ele acordando e sorriu levemente' bom dia lindo! 'ele disse baixinho

(19:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

bom dia... 'ele disse preguiçosamente se aconchegando nos braços d Still'

(19:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dele

(19:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com o carinho dele e o olhou' te amo... 'ele disse'

(19:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais' também te amo! 'ele disse e deu um selinho demorado em Dylan

(19:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e retribuiu o selinho com carinho'

(19:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou e acariciou seu rosto com carinho' A gente tem que levantar... tomar banho! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(19:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou preguiçosamente ainda abraçado a ele'

(19:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e ficou mais um tempo acariciando o cabelo dele até que se levantou com um pouco preguiça' vem... vamos tomar banho! 'ele disse sorrindo e o pegou no colo

(19:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

sabe, isso me faz sentir criança... 'ele disse apoiando a cabeça no peito dele se referindo a ele o pegar no colo sempre, mas não se importava muito na verdade'

(19:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Graças a Merlin que você não é pesado! 'ele disse divertido e o colocou na banheira e começou a enchê-la e entrou nela também porque também tinha que tomar banho

(20:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente, então suspirou levemente ao entrar na água quentinha'

(20:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a tomar banho e ajudar Dylan também

(20:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan mais deixou Still dar banho nele do que tomou sozinho, estava com preguiça e gostava quando Still o tocava, iria sentir falta disso'

(20:07)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Os dois terminaram o banho um bom tempo depois e Still ajudou Dylan a se secar e se trocar e se trocou também e levou Dylan de volta pro quarto e o sentando na cama'

(20:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria levemente, gostava de como Still cuidava dele'

(20:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e sorriu' te amo! 'disse e deu um selinho nele

(20:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo 'disse Dylan sorrindo e o puxando para os seus braços'

(20:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deixou ser puxado se acomodando nos braços dele, se sentia tão bem assim

(20:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e começou a acariciar levemente seus cabelos'

(20:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao sentir o carinho dele e suspirou levemente

(20:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan lhe deu um leve beijo no topo da cabeça carinhosamente'

(20:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e acariciou o peito dele carinhosamente' Já deve ser tarde, temos que descer pra tomar café! 'ele disse depois de um tempo, mesmo querendo ficar ali nos braços de Dylan pra sempre

(20:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente com seu carinho, então suspirou concordando e lhe deu um selinho'

(20:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still retribuiu o selinho então o ajudou a sentar na cadeira de rodas e foi com ele até a cozinha tomar café'

(20:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan tomou o café com Still, já estava começando a sentir saudade de casa sem nem ter saído dali ainda'

(20:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still comeu pouco no café, não estava com muita fome então esperou Dylan terminar'

(21:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan logo terminou e o olhou, faltava pouco para ir para o St. Mungus'

(21:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou de volta e sorriu levemente e acariciou o rosto dele

(21:03)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente com o carinho dele e o puxou para um selinho demorado'

(21:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still retribuiu o selinho dele e depois deu mais alguns selinhos nele

(21:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente com os selinhos dele' vem, quero te mostrar as fotos que eu tirei 'ele disse a Still sorrindo levemente, sabia que Still não tinha visto ele tirar nenhuma foto dele, pois só o fotografava quando ele não estava vendo'

(21:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com um aceno e o levou até o quarto e entregou a câmera para ele

(21:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan ligou a câmera em seu notebook e colocou para apresentar as fotos'

(21:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou por trás colocando o queixo em seu ombro e começou a ver as fotos e viu algumas fotos dele e fazia algumas caretas' Amor.. eu sou feio! 'ele disse quando passou mais uma foto dele

(21:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' você é lindo 'ele disse e sorriu maroto quando passou uma foto dele só d cueca, parecia até que o computador tinha ouvido o que ele disse' correção, você é incrivelmente perfeito 'ele disse sorrindo olhando a foto'

(21:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou a foto dele só de cueca e corou levemente' Sou nada...

(21:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

oh... é sim... 'disse Dylan com um sorriso safado' e gostoso demais...

(21:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still corou ainda mais escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele

(21:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' mas você é mesmo amor... 'ele disse acariciando seus cabelos'

(21:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um beijo no pescoço dele' você é mais! 'ele disse carinhoso'

(22:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' isso eu duvido... 'ele disse' você é mais apertadinho... 'ele disse baixo com um sorriso'

(22:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente contra o pescoço dele' mas você é meu gato perfeito, gostoso, lindo e sexy! 'ele disse baixinho

(22:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' assim eu vou começar a ficar convencido amor... 'ele disse divertido'

(22:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' Mas você é tudo isso! 'ele disse e deu outro beijo no pescoço dele e o olhou sorrindo

(22:11)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' e você é o meu moreno lindo, perfeito, sexy, gostoso e apertadinho 'ele disse maroto'

(22:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente e olhou o sorriso dele, amava quando ele sorria assim então aproximou mais dele e o beijou com carinho

(22:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma fazendo ele se sentar de lado em seu colo'

(22:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentou no colo dele e passou a mão pelo pescoço dele aprofundando o beijo

(22:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu entre o beijo retribuindo da mesma forma o abraçando pela cintura'

(22:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still terminou o beijo com selinhos colocando sua testa na dele' te amo! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente e olhando nos olhos dele

(22:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu retribuindo o olhar' também te amo 'ele disse carinhoso'

(22:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e roçou seu lábio nos dele e voltou a beijá-lo com carinho

(22:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo carinho, sentiria tanta falta disso...'

(22:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still intensificou mais o beijo, não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar sem poder sentir a boca de Dylan na sua, iria sentir tanta falta dele

(22:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma o abraçando possessivamente'

(22:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still subiu os dedos pelo cabelo dele os bagunçando enquanto o beijava com vontade, tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento

(22:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan acariciava levemente a barriga dele o trazendo mais para perto de si sem deixar de beijá-lo'

(22:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still passou a acariciar o peito dele por cima da blusa enquanto chegava mais perto dele e o beijava

(22:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuía o beijo, sabia que teriam que parar em alguma hora para respirarem, mas queria aproveitar cada minuto, cada segundo que tivesse ao lado dele, e uma fina lágrima escorreu de seus olhos se misturando ao beijo'

(22:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o beijava com intensidade, queria poder se lembrar de cada sensação que o beijo dele causava, mas sentia seu fôlego acabando, mas o beijou até que não tinha mais como e precisava de ar e se separou dele com um selinho respirando rápido

(22:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava sem quando se afastaram, então sorriu levemente o abraçando carinhosamente'

(22:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still correspondeu o abraço acariciando seu cabelo, iria sentir tanta falta de Dylan

(22:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro acariciando levemente suas costas' vou sentir falta de ficar assim com você... 'ele disse baixinho'

(22:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acariciou o cabelo dele' eu também amor! 'ele disse baixinho

(22:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente, então ouviu alguém bater em sua porta' entra 'ele disse' hora de ir filho... 'disse Lucy ao garoto, e então saiu do quarto, sabia que Still iria junto e não se incomodava com isso, sabia que Dylan precisaria e muito do apoio dele'

(22:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e deu um selinho demorado nele, não sabia o que ia acontecer dali pra frente, mas sabia que ia estar sempre ao lado de Dylan, que não iria deixá-lo em momento algum'

(22:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o selinho com carinho' você vem comigo? 'ele perguntou a Still'

(22:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e segurou a mão dele entrelaçando seus dedos no dele' Dylan... não vou te deixar em momento nenhum vou estar ao seu lado sempre que permitirem! 'ele disse baixinho olhando em seus olhos

(22:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, aliviado, se sentia melhor sabendo que ele sempre estaria ao seu lado, então lhe deu um selinho' vamos? 'ele perguntou'

(22:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e se levantou' Não quer pegar nada aqui? 'ele perguntou

(22:54)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu' já tenho tudo que quero... você 'ele disse sincero'

(22:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e deu um selinho demorado nele' Então vamos! 'ele disse e empurrou a cadeira de Dylan até a sala

(22:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

filho, você vai ter que tirar o piercing e a aliança antes do transplante tá bem? 'disse Lucy dando um beijo na testa dele e acariciando levemente seu rosto, e ele concordou com um leve aceno, logo se despediu dos irmãos e ele, Still e seus pais foram para o St. Mungus'

(22:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sentia um aperto no peito, mas o ignorava, precisava agora apoiar Dylan e era isso que ele ia fazer, poderia acontecer qualquer coisa, ele sempre estaria tentando ajudá-lo, quando chegaram no St Mungus Still acariciou de leve o ombro de Dylan carinhosamente

(23:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan olhou para Still e deu um pequeno sorriso como se o agradecesse por tudo' te amo... 'ele sussurrou'

(23:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu para ele' também te amo lindo! 'ele disse em um sussurro

(23:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então eles entraram e foram com Dylan para o quarto onde ele seria preparado e faria os últimos exames antes do transplante'

(23:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o acompanhou até o quarto e sorria sempre para Dylan, como se dissesse para ele não se preocupar, que tudo iria dar certo'

(23:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois disseram que Dylan ia para a sala de operações fazer o transplante, então ele tirou o piercing e entregou a Still para ele guardar e então tirou a aliança e deu um beijo nela' cuida dela pra mim 'ele pediu a Still entregando a aliança a ele'

(23:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still guardou o piercing dele e pegou a aliança dele' vou cuidar! 'ele disse e abriu o cordão de Dylan que estava com ele e a colocou lá voltando a fechar e segurou a mão dele a acariciando de leve

(23:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então o puxou para um abraço' promete pra mim que vai se cuidar e que se isso aqui não der certo você vai continuar vivendo 'ele pediu baixinho em seu ouvido'

(23:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou e ouviu o que ele disse e fechou os olhos respirando fundo para não chorar, mas não disse nada, não podia prometer aquilo, ele não sabia se ia conseguir cumprir uma promessa dessas'

(23:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan segurou o rosto dele fazendo ele o olhar' por favor, Still... por mim... 'ele pediu acariciando levemente o rosto dele'

(23:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still respirou fundo olhando nos olhos dele, não conseguia dizer o que ele queria' Não posso prometer algo que não sei se vou cumprir! 'ele disse baixinho

(23:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

então me promete que vai tentar... que se eu não sair daqui você vai viver por mim também... 'ele pediu' não quero que você se esqueça de mim, que se esqueça da gente, só que continue vivendo e sendo a pessoa maravilhosa que você é, e que se aparecer alguém especial na sua vida você não deixe escapar por minha causa...

(23:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e respirou fundo novamente e acariciou o rosto dele, nem imaginava a vida mais sem Dylan, não ia conseguir viver sem ele, mas se ele quisesse era isso que ele ia tentar fazer.' Eu prometo que vou tentar! 'ele disse baixinho o olhando' Mas você vai sair daqui meu amor, eu sei que vai! 'ele disse e sorriu levemente

(23:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e lhe deu um selinho' eu te amo, sempre vou amar... 'ele disse carinhoso'

(23:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e retribuiu o selinho dele' eu te amo também Dylan... Vou te amar pra sempre! 'ele disse carinhoso

(23:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e o abraçou mais uma vez, então se afastou dele para que pudessem levá-lo para a sala de operações'

(23:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou apertado e se separou dele com um suspiro' Vou te esperar! 'ele disse baixinho quando ele estava se afastando

(23:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' amo você... 'ele disse apenas movendo os lábios, então se deixou levar para fazer o transplante'

(23:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou vendo ele indo e quando ele já não podia vê-lo deixou uma fina lagrima cair, mas a limpou rapidamente e foi para a sala espera

(23:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'o transplante foi rápido e aconteceu sem complicações, mas agora seria a pior parte, a recuperação, Dylan ficaria em um quarto isolado, recebendo apenas duas visitas por dia e qualquer um que entrasse, mesmo os médicos, teria que estar vestidos com a roupa do hospital, com máscaras e luvas, pois o sistema imunológico dele estaria extremamente fraco'

(23:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou aliviado ao saber que o transplante tinha ocorrido sem nenhuma complicação, mas sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa pela frente, Dylan precisava se recuperar... Still estava na sala de esperava esperando a autorização do medico de quando poderia entrar para vê-lo'

(23:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan dormia tranquilamente, já no quarto, sendo monitorado por aparelhos, algum tempo depois o medico permitiu a entrada de duas pessoas, normalmente os pais seriam os primeiros a ir, mas todos sabiam que quem Dylan mais gostaria de ver era Still'

(23:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Lucy e para Merak quando o medico falou que duas pessoas já podiam visitá-los' Eu... posso ir? 'ele perguntou aos dois

(23:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak sorriu levemente' nós já tínhamos combinado, você vai todos os dias, nós vamos alternadamente 'ele disse a Still'

(23:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente, ficou mais tranquilo em saber que ia ver Dylan todo dia' obrigado! 'ele disse aos dois

(23:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não precisa agradecer querido 'Lucy disse com um leve sorriso' hoje vão vocês dois, amanhã eu vou com você 'disse Lucy a Still'

(23:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' tudo bem! 'ele disse e ele e Merak foram vestir a roupa e colocar as luvas e a mascara para poderem entrar no quarto

(23:58)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Merak olhou para Still e abriu a porta do quarto de Dylan para que o garoto pudesse entrar'

(00:01)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still respirou fundo e entrou no quarto e olhou para onde Dylan estava deitado, cercado de aparelhos que Still não fazia a mínima idéia do que faziam

(00:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente e abriu os olhos lentamente, então sorriu ao ver os dois ali' oi 'ele disse baixinho com a voz um pouco fraca'

(00:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente olhando para ele' oi meu amor! 'ele disse sorrindo

(00:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a voz dele' oi filho 'disse Merak sorrindo levemente, e Dylan o olhou, mas logo seus olhos se desviaram novamente para os de Still'

(00:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still olhou para ele chegando um pouco mais perto' como ta lindo? 'ele perguntou preocupado

(00:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

só um pouco grogue, mas bem 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(00:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente chegando a ainda mais perto dele ' que bom que está bem lindo! 'ele disse sorrindo

(00:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então conversou um pouco com o pai também que tinha dito que não poderia ficar muito porque tinha que ir ao departamento de mistérios'

(00:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhava para Dylan enquanto conversava com Merak e sorria levemente

(00:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Merak se despediu dos dois e saiu, então Dylan voltou a olhar para Still' vocês já resolveram como vão ser as visitas? 'ele perguntou a Still'

(00:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' Eu vou vir todo dia e seu pai e sua mãe vão vir um dia cada! 'ele disse a Dylan

(00:48)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... então vou poder te ver todo dia... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(00:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava do lado da cama dele e o olhava com um sorriso, mas Dylan não ia ver que estava sorrindo por causa da mascara' sim... eu não ia conseguir ficar sem te ver por mais de um dia, te ver uma vez por dia só já vai ser ruim! 'ele disse

(00:51)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente' só te ver é ruim 'ele disse' gosto de te tocar... e fazer coisinhas com você... 'ele disse levemente divertido'

(00:52)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' também gosto meu lindo, mas quando você ficar bom a gente recupera o tempo perdido! 'ele disse divertido piscando para ele

(00:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu e eles continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que Dylan começou a ficar cansado'

(00:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou ele preocupado ao perceber que ele parecia cansado' melhor você descansar amor! 'ele disse preocupado'

(00:56)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e sorriu levemente' o medico disse que é normal, eu devo ficar fraco e cansado conforme os dias forem passando pra depois melhorar... 'ele disse'

(01:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele preocupado' uhum... mas o importante é que você vai ficar bem! 'ele disse '

(01:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

é... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente e o olhou com carinho, já sonolento' amo você...

(01:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' eu também te amo Dylan... descanse agora lindo! 'ele disse com uma voz suave

(01:14)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu fechando os olhos e pouco depois estava dormindo'

(01:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou vendo ele dormir um tempo e sorriu levemente então teve que sair, pois o tempo tinha acabado

(01:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan dormiu durante um bom tempo, e suspirou levemente, triste quando acordou e não tinha ninguém ali...'

(01:49)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou para a sala de espera e sentou lendo um livro qualquer e acabou cochilando

(01:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois ele voltou a dormir, dormir era melhor que ficar ali, sozinho'

(01:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou um tempo depois e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e comprou alguma coisa pra comer e voltou pra sala e ficou lendo

(01:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan não podia comer, só recebia soro e quando foram trocar, ele acordou, era bom ver alguém, mesmo que fosse tão rapidamente'

(02:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tentava se concentrar, mas só conseguia pensar em Dylan, queria vê-lo novamente, já estava com saudade

(02:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo, só acordava quando ouvia o barulho da porta quando alguém entrava'

(02:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still cochilava às vezes, mas acordava quando alguém fazia um barulho até que ficou de noite e depois amanheceu

(02:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy chegou e se surpreendeu ao ver Still dormindo na sala de espera e foi até ele o acordando carinhosamente' filho, porque você não foi pra casa? 'ela perguntou preocupada acariciando levemente seu rosto' vem, você tem que tomar um bom café da manhã, depois vai pra casa e toma um banho e volta pra ver o Dy, ainda é cedo, você não vai poder entrar lá agora e quando sair eu mesma vou ver se você voltou pra casa ouviu mocinho? 'ela disse lhe dando uma bronca, mas de forma carinhosa'

(02:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou e olhou para ela meio confuso, mas confirmou com a cabeça, sabia que Lucy estava falando de uma forma carinhosa, mas que não aceitava discussões e se levantou esfregando os olhos' ta...

(02:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

então agora você vai tomar café 'ela disse o levando até o refeitório do hospital e arrumou uma bandeja com várias coisas para ele comer'

(02:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para a bandeja e comeu um pouco, não estava com muita fome

(02:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tenta comer mais um pouco bebê... 'ela disse carinhosamente acariciando levemente seus cabelos, só chamava Dylan de bebê porque era o seu filhinho, o que se deixava mimar mais por ela' você não quer ficar forte pra quando o Dy sair de lá? 'ela perguntou carinhosa'

(02:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela e sorriu levemente, nuca teve um carinho de mãe e sentia falta daquilo, e ele se sentia assim quando estava com Lucy' tudo bem... só mais um pouquinho! 'ele disse comendo mais um pouco

(02:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy sorriu satisfeita em ver seu menininho comer, e lhe deu um suave beijo na bochecha'

(02:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still comeu mais um pouco e sorriu quando ela deu um beijo na bochecha

(02:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então ela se levantou o puxando pela mão e o levou para casa para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, depois ficou esperando ele para que fossem ver Dylan'

(02:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still tomou um banho e se arrumou e voltou para sala para voltar pro hospital com Lucy para ver Dylan'

(02:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois foram ver Dylan no St Mungus'

(02:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still chegou no St. Mungus e foi vestir a roupa para entrar no quarto de Dylan e entrou junto com Lucy

(02:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ao vê-los' oi 'ele disse, estava mais fraco que no dia anterior'

(02:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' oi amor! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente, percebeu que a voz dele estava mais fraca do que no dia anterior'

(03:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então eles passaram o dia conversando, e a cada dia que se passava Dylan ficava mais fraco, mais magro e falava menos por se cansar rápido'

(03:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficava mais e mais preocupado a cada dia, sabia que o medico disse que ele ia ficar mais fraco para depois voltar a melhorar, mas não conseguia acreditar que ele tava melhorando, cada vez que o via ele estava mais cansado e Still estava vendo que estava perdendo peso, estava com muito medo, mas nunca demonstrava isso, se mostrava sempre forte embora por dentro não fosse tão forte assim, um dia voltou do hospital e estava em seu quarto e pegou um pergaminho qualquer e começo a escreve

(03:06)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'por fim Dylan já quase não falava e estava mais magro que nunca'

(03:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still toda vez que ia, sentia o aperto em seu peito aumentar, mas sempre se mostrava firme mesmo estando praticamente sangrando por dentro, ver Dylan daquele jeito acabava com ele, o medo de perdê-lo aumentava a cada dia'

(03:13)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan já passava quase o tempo todo dormindo, não tinha forças pra quase nada'

(03:16)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still via ele dormir e estava cada vez mais difícil se controlar quando via Dylan daquele jeito, mas se manteve forte e até ele ficou surpreso, não sabia que tinha tanto autocontrole sobre seus sentimentos. Still novamente estava no quarto de Dylan na casa dos Black e terminava de escrever uma musica, nunca tinha composto nada, mas aquela saiu naturalmente e representava tudo que ele estava passando'

(03:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie entrou no quarto do irmão e viu Still lá' ah você tá aqui... 'ela disse'

(03:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still estava distraído e não ouviu a porta abrir e levou um susto ao ouvir a voz dela'

(03:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie entrou e se sentou na cama também sem olhá-lo, não demonstrava, mas sentia falta do irmão e sabia que ele se sentia sozinho e cansado pelo elo que tinham por serem gêmeos'

(03:22)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela e viu que ela não olhava para ele então voltou a escrever a musica, faltava pouco para terminá-la'

(03:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie viu uma foto dela com ele quando eram mais novos e sorriu levemente, seu irmão era incrível'

(03:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still conseguiu pensar no verso que faltava na musica e o escreveu, então leu ela toda e começou a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido desde o dia do transplante e respirava fundo, seus olhos estavam marejados, então ele viu uma foto de Dy em cima de uma mesinha e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem em silencio, mas a secou rapidamente

(03:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie o olhou e viu os olhos dele marejados' você não tem que ser forte o tempo todo, ninguém é 'ela disse a ele, podia não gostar dele, mas sabia que ele no mínimo gostava de Dylan vendo que ele ia lá todos os dias'

(03:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela e desviou o olhar olhando para baixo e não conseguiu conter o choro, colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar, nunca havia chorado assim em sua vida, ele não conseguia conter as lagrimas e depois de um tempo parou de tentar,

(03:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie ficou com dó dele ao vê-lo daquela forma e o abraçou tentando consolá-lo'

(03:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still deixou ela o abraçar e continuou chorando, chegava a soluçar'

(03:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

shiii... vai ficar tudo bem... 'ela disse carinhosa acariciando seus cabelos e o deixando chorar'

(03:38)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still demorou um bom tempo para se acalmar, mas quando já estava mais calmo a olhou' Sophie, ele piora a cada dia, eu vejo ele todo dia e... todo dia ele ta mais fraco, mais abatido. não parece que ta melhorando! 'ele disse baixinho

(03:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

ele vai ficar bem, sei que vai 'ela disse secando as lágrimas o rosto dele' você dá forças pra ele, você faz ele querer viver 'ela disse sorrindo levemente, agora entendia o quanto Still amava seu irmão'

(03:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ela' eu confio nele, sei que esta lutando para viver, mas é tão ruim vê-lo daquele jeito, tão fraco! 'ele disse e suspirou levemente

(03:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

mas ele vai ficar bem, você só tem que ter paciência 'ela disse sorrindo levemente'

(03:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça' Me desculpe por isso! 'ele disse passando a mão no rosto e se referindo a ele ter perdido controle e chorado'

(03:46)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

você não tem que se desculpar... não fica bem pra um sonserino, mas fica muito bem pra alguém que não gosta de ver quem ama sofrer 'ela disse sorrindo, então viu um pergaminho ao lado dele e ficou curiosa pra saber o que estava escrito'

(03:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente então viu ela olhando para o pergaminho e o pegou' é... é uma música, eu escrevi, não sei como, mas escrevi! 'ele disse abrindo o pergaminho e entregou a ela

(03:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie sorriu, então começou a ler, era uma das letras mais bonitas que ela já tinha lido, e agora tinha certeza que Still amava seu irmão' é linda 'ela disse'

(03:50)**S****till****W****est****:**

Still olhou para ela' gostou? 'ele perguntou

(03:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

adorei 'ela disse o olhando e entregando o pergaminho a ele' um dia você vai ter que cantar essa musica pra ele, ele vai amar 'ela disse sorrindo levemente'

(03:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' eu vou cantar! 'ele disse olhando pro pergaminho antes de enrolá-lo' Obrigado Sophie... eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém! 'ele disse

(03:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu achava que você não amava meu irmão, mas agora sei que ama, nós sempre fomos amigos, então pode contar comigo sempre 'ela disse o olhando com um leve sorriso'

(03:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

eu sempre o amei... só demorei tenpo demais pra perceber isso! 'ele disse sincero' você sabe que também pode sempre contar comigo! 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Oi fada! Pronto, relaxa, ta aí o capítulo! Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi linda! Pronto, o capítulo ta aí, foi rápido viu? rs Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Oi! Só pra lembrar o que a gente disse antes de postar os capítulos, eu e a Gih não entendemos nada de medicina ok? E não tenho mais nenhum outro capítulo corrigido, então não sei quando vou postar de novo, mas vou tentar não demorar. Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


	34. Capítulo 30

**Início da Sessão: domingo, 31 de maio de 2009**

(18:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie sorriu, então deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele' vem, você tem que comer 'ela disse se levantando'

(18:04)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still a olhou e suspirou levemente, mas se levantou também' não to com fome! 'ele disse

(18:08)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

mas tem que comer, eu não to pedindo, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu to dizendo que você tem que comer e você vai comer 'ela disse autoritária, mas com carinho' então levanta essa bunda daí e vem comigo 'ela disse'

(18:10)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e se levantou' ta... já que pediu com tanto carinho! 'ele disse divertido

(18:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie sorriu e então foi para a cozinha com ele e cortou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate pra cada um' o papai que fez 'ela disse enquanto colocava um copo de suco na mesa pra ele'

(18:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' o bolo dele é bom! 'ele disse e depois começou a comer

(18:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

o papai é um gênio... na cozinha também 'ela disse comendo o bolo'

(18:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu concordando e logo terminou de comer o bolo e beber o suco'

(18:19)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amanhã você vai lá ver ele né? 'ela disse, mas não era exatamente uma pergunta, era mais uma constatação de um fato' manda um beijo meu pra ele 'ela pediu'

(18:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still confirmou com a cabeça e a olhou' Mando sim... Pode deixar! 'ele disse

(18:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie sorriu levemente' agora é melhor você dormir, você tá um lixo 'ela disse divertida, a lhe deu um beijo na bochecha com carinho'

(18:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' Obrigado pela parte que me toca! 'ele disse se levantando e deu um beijo na testa dela' Boa noite! 'ele disse

(18:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

boa noite 'ela disse sorrindo e se levantando também'

(18:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente pra ela e foi para seu quarto dormir

(18:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Sophie sorriu vendo-o ir, mas logo também foi para seu quarto'

(18:28)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still trocou de roupa e deitou na cama, demorou um pouco para dormir, mas dormiu bem mais rápido que nas noites anteriores, a conversa com Sophie fez bem pra ele'

(18:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo já era dia novamente, e Dylan acordou com o medico indo vê-lo, então o medico lhe fez algumas perguntas e saiu pouco depois'

(18:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still acordou cedo naquele dia como sempre, tomou um banho demorado e depois comeu um pouco e ficou na sala lendo um livro esperando a hora de poder ir ao hospital ver Dylan'

(18:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Merak chamou Still para que fossem ver Dylan, mas Lucy também foi junto, pois iria trabalhar'

(18:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com Merak e Lucy para o St Mungus, estava um pouco ansioso em ver Dylan, ver se ele tinha melhorado, pelo menos um pouco'

(18:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'quando chegaram, o medico chamou Merak e Lucy para conversar com eles'

(18:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still colocou mais uma vez a roupa do hospital e entrou para ver Dylan

(18:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente ao vê-lo' oi amor... 'ele disse baixinho, fracamente'

(18:43)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se aproximou dele' oi meu lindo.. já tava com saudade de você! 'ele disse o olhando

(18:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

e eu de você... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente, então olhou surpreso seus pais entrando no quarto'

(18:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still viu a cara surpresa dele e olhou para a porta e olhou para os dois surpreso também ao entrarem'

(18:49)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy sorriu, então foi até Still' porque você não dá um abraço nele? 'ela sussurrou para que só ele ouvisse, o medico havia informado que não havia mais perigo em tocarem Dylan e que por isso ele provavelmente receberia alta no fim da tarde'

(18:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still escutou o que ela disse e sorriu a olhando então se aproximando de Dylan e acariciou o rosto dele levemente' meu amor... 'ele disse baixinho então o abraçou carinhosamente

(18:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou surpreso, então viu seus pais retirando as máscaras e luvas e também a roupa do hospital, então retribuiu o abraço de Still com um sorriso no rosto'

(18:57)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o abraçou com carinho então viu Merak e Lucy tirando a roupa do hospital e se afastou dele tirando a sua também com um sorriso

(18:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu vendo o rosto dele novamente' tava com saudade do seu sorriso... 'ele disse acariciando levemente seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos'

(19:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o carinho dele e então o olho e o abraçou novamente um pouco mais apertado' que saudade eu tava desse abraço!' ele disse no ouvido dele

(19:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' e eu do seu meu amor 'ele disse baixinho o abraçando o mais fortemente que conseguia, mas ainda estava muito fraco para dar um abraço forte nele'

(19:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e depois de um tempo se afastou dele para Merak e Lucy o abraçarem também, sabia que também queriam abraçar ele'

(19:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu abraçando os pais, e depois entrelaçou sua mão a de Still'

(19:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu segurando a mão dele e a beijou carinhosamente

(19:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu com o carinho dele, tinha sentido tanta falta disso'

(19:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então abriu o cordão no pescoço' Acho que já posso devolver, não é? 'ele perguntou e olhou para Lucy para ver se não tinha problemas

(19:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy sorriu levemente, como se dissesse que não tinha problema, e Dylan o olhou sorrindo'

(19:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então tirou a aliança do cordão a segurando' posso por? 'ele perguntou apontando pro cordão

(19:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça, sorrindo'

(19:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu então colocou o cordão no pescoço dele o fechando então segurou a mão dele e colocou a aliança dele ' te amo! 'ele disse baixinho enquanto colocava a aliança e depois a beijou'

(19:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ainda mais, então o puxou carinhosamente, para que pudesse lhe dar um selinho'

(19:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu quando ele o puxou ficando mais perto dele e lhe deu um selinho demorado se afastando levemente dele depois' O piercing ta em casa! 'ele disse com um leve sorriso

(19:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' depois eu coloco então 'ele disse, não podia dizer o quanto estava feliz'

(19:47)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele, estava tão feliz que Dylan estivesse melhorando

(19:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo o medico entrou, então tirou o soro de Dylan e as outras máquinas que o monitoravam, e lhe deu alta'

(19:53)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir que Dylan teria alta e ficou esperando o medico tirar todos os aparelhos que o monitoravam

(19:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Lucy pegou uma roupa que havia deixado pra quando o filho tivesse alta e, com a ajuda de Still, trocou a roupa de Dylan enquanto Merak assinava a papelada do hospital'

(19:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ajudou Lucy a trocar de roupa em Dylan e eles esperaram Merak que voltou com uma cadeira de rodas, então Still ajudou Merak a sentar Dylan na cadeira'

(20:02)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan estava feliz por poder finalmente sair daquele lugar, por poder tocar e ser tocado'

(20:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still foi com Dylan e os pais até o carro e logo estavam indo para a casa

(20:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'assim que chegaram Dylan foi abraçado por todos os seus irmãos, mas estava ficando cansado, ainda estava fraco'

(20:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorria ao ver Dylan sendo abraçados pelos irmãos, mas percebeu que ele estava ficando cansado' Melhor ir descansar agora amor, ainda tem que se recuperar! 'ele disse com carinho acariciando o rosto dele

(20:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça' mas eu quero bolo de chocolate depois... 'ele disse a Still esfregando levemente os olhos com sono'

(20:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' tudo bem... mais tarde você come! 'ele disse e foi com Dylan até o quarto dele e o colocou na cama deitando ao seu lado e o puxando carinhosamente para seus braços'

(20:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu se aninhando nos braços dele' amor... cadê meu piercing? 'ele perguntou'

(20:14)**S****till****W****est****:**

ahn. ta aqui! 'ele disse abrindo a gaveta da mesinha que tinha do lado da cama e pegando a caixinha onde tinha guardado o piercing e o entregou

(20:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan pegou o piercing e levantou a camisa para por o piercing'

(20:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele e percebeu como ele estava mais magro, mas não tentou ajudá-lo a colocar porque não fazia idéia de como colocava aquilo'

(20:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan colocou o piercing e abaixou a camisa, então voltou a se aconchegar nos braços de Still'

(20:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente acariciando o cabelo dele e beijou o topo de sua cabeça'

(20:26)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e começou a acariciar levemente a barriga dele'

(20:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais com o carinho dele, tinha sentido tanta saudade'

(20:28)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan fechou os olhos sonolento e dormiu'

(20:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao percebeu que ele estava dormindo e ficou acariciando o cabelo dele com cuidado

(20:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente o abraçando com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ainda dormindo'

(20:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou acariciando o cabelo dele, mas dormiu um tempo depois'

(20:35)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eles ficam fofos assim... 'disse Megan a Sophie e Julie, as três tinham ido conversar com os dois, mas os encontraram dormindo' muito 'Julie concordou e Sophie sorriu, tinha que concordar que eles combinavam'

(20:36)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se mexeu levemente ao escutar vozes e acordou e olhou para as irmãs de Dylan e sorriu levemente'

(20:44)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se mexeu levemente o abraçando mais forte ainda dormindo, enquanto Megan, Julie e Sophie entravam no quarto e começavam a conversar baixinho com Still'

(20:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still começou a conversar baixinho com Megan, Julie e Sophie e acariciava o cabelo de Dylan com cuidado para não acordá-lo'

(20:52)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'algum tempo depois Dylan acordou e sorriu com o carinho de Still, então abriu os olhos e sorriu ainda mais ao ver suas irmãs conversando com ele'

(20:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhava para irmãs de Dylan e nem percebeu que ele tinha acordado'

(20:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan sorriu e começou a acariciar levemente a barriga dele'

(21:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e o olhou ao sentir o carinho dele

(21:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou e lhe deu um selinho carinhosamente'

(21:03)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu retribuindo o selinho dele' to tão feliz que você ta aqui!' ele disse com um sorriso sincero'

(21:05)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' e eu to feliz de ta aqui... com você... com a minha família 'ele disse olhando para ele e depois para cada uma de suas irmãs que sorriram'

(21:06)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu olhando paras as garotas e bagunçou o cabelo dele

(21:09)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' bom, eu não vou ficar de vela, então a gente se vê depois 'disse Sophie sorrindo e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos dois e em seguida Megan e Julie fizeram o mesmo deixando os dois sozinhos'

(21:11)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com os beijos das irmãs dele e quando elas saíram ele olhou para Dylan com um sorriso'

(21:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor... 'ele disse manhoso' eu quero bolo de chocolate... 'ele disse sorrindo, às vezes ele parecia criança'

(21:13)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu levemente' Eu vou pegar pra você! 'ele disse com um sorriso dando um selinho nele

(21:17)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

amor... eu queria tentar andar um pouco... 'ele disse'

(21:19)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' ta... mas tem que ir com calma lindo, você teve alta hoje! 'ele disse preocupado'

(21:20)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

tá... 'ele disse' me ajuda? 'ele pediu'

(21:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

é claro amor! 'ele disse se levantando então ajudou Dylan a sentar na cama'

(21:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan se levantou e sorriu, há um bom tempo não ficava de pé'

(21:26)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ao ver ele em pé, então o abraçou pela cintura

(21:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então começou a andar lentamente'

(21:32)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e começou a acompanhá-lo ainda com o braço em sua cintura'

(21:34)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o olhou' eu quero ir até a sala... 'ele disse a Still'

(21:40)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' Ta bom! consegue descer as escadas? 'ele disse quando chegaram na escada

(21:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se segurou nele e começou a descer lentamente'

(21:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still apertou o abraço na cintura dele enquanto descia com ele'

(21:55)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo os dois chegaram a sala, mas Dylan estava ofegante, como se houvesse corrido por vários quilômetros'

(21:56)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou preocupado, mas ajudou ele se sentar no sofá' respira fundo amor! 'ele disse preocupado ao perceber o cansaço dele

(21:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan se sentou no sofá' pega água pra mim... 'ele pediu cansado' e trás o bolo 'ele pediu sorrindo levemente'

(21:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e concordou com um aceno, então foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água e um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e voltou a sala sentando ao seu lado'

(22:00)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan bebeu um pouco de água e depois que se sentiu mais descansado começou a comer o bolo'

(22:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still ficou olhando para Dylan com um leve sorriso enquanto ele comia'

(22:07)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'assim que terminou, ele se encostou em Still sorrindo levemente'

(22:09)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' estava bom? 'ele perguntou com um sorriso'

(22:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

aham 'ele disse' tem mais? 'ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando feito criança'

(22:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' vou pegar mais gato! 'ele disse dando um selinho nele e foi na cozinha pegando mais um pedaço de bolo para Dylan e um para ele também'

(22:12)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, gostava quando ele o chamava daquele jeito, então ficou esperando ele voltar'

(22:15)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still voltou para sala e entregou o bolo para Dylan e sentou ao lado dele

(22:16)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan começou a comer o bolo, feliz, há tempos não comia nada, só ficava com aquele soro na veia'

(22:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou comer e sorriu levemente ao vê-lo, sabia que não podia comer nada quando estava no hospital então começou a comer seu pedaço de bolo

(22:22)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'logo Dylan terminou de comer e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Still'

(22:23)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e passou o braço pelo ombro dele o fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu peito

(22:24)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente acariciando levemente sua barriga'

(22:25)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu com o carinho dele acariciando seu cabelo'

(22:27)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan suspirou levemente, era tão bom ter alguém ao seu lado, receber carinho'

(22:29)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' não quero ter que ficar longe de você nunca mais! é muito ruim! 'ele disse baixinho

(22:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu o olhando' também não quero ficar longe de você amor... nunca mais... 'ele disse carinhoso'

(22:35)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente e aproximou mais seu rosto do dele roçando seus lábios

(22:39)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente e o beijou carinhosamente'

(22:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo carinho, sentira tanta falta do beijo dele

(23:31)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan o beijou durante um tempo se afastando dele com um selinho e um sorriso no rosto'

(23:31)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou sorrindo e sorriu ainda mais' te amo! 'ele disse

(23:32)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

também te amo meu moreno... 'ele disse sorrindo e acariciando levemente seu rosto'

(23:34)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu ainda mais, só Dylan o chamava assim e fechou os olhos sentindo o carinho dele

(23:37)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu e lhe deu um selinho e o puxou para seus braços acariciando levemente seus cabelos'

(23:39)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu se aconchegando nos braços dele e sentindo seu carinho, adorava aquilo, e começou a acariciar a barriga de Dylan'

(23:41)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça' adoro seu carinho... 'ele disse baixinho acariciando os cabelos dele'

(23:42)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu' e eu amo o seu! 'ele disse sincero ainda o acariciando

(23:43)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' o que a gente vai fazer agora? 'ele perguntou a ele'

(23:45)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' o que você quiser meu amor! 'ele disse carinhoso

(23:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan riu levemente' mas eu não sei o que eu quero fazer... 'ele disse'

(23:51)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu' eu também não sei o que fazer gato

(23:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan fez um bico, pensativo' filme... filme e pipoca... filme, pipoca e refrigerante... filme, pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate 'ele disse, ele realmente parecia criança às vezes'

(00:00)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still riu ouvindo falar' hum... me parece uma boa idéia! 'ele disse sorrindo e deu um selinho nele

(00:04)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu' pede a Árin pra fazer 'ele disse empolgado, parecendo criança'

(00:08)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e concordou com um aceno, adorava aquele jeitinho criança de Dylan e se levantou indo até a cozinha e pedindo a elfa para levar pipoca, refrigerante e chocolate a eles e então voltou para a sala

(00:10)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu, então escolheu o filme e deu a Still para ele colocar para verem'

(00:12)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still pegou o filme e colocou no DVD então a elfa chegou com o que Still tinha pedido e entregou aos dois

(00:15)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'então Dylan o puxou para seus braços e eles começaram a ver o filme comendo pipoca e chocolate e bebendo refrigerante'

(00:17)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se aconchegou nos braços dele e ficou vendo o filme comendo pipoca e chocolate e bebendo refrigerante, estava tão feliz em estar nos braços de Dylan'

(00:18)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorria feliz, era tão bom ficar assim'

(00:20)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still continuou a ver o filme e ria de vez enquando e quando o filme acabou Still olhou para Dylan com um sorriso

(00:21)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o olhar sorrindo de volta'

(00:21)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu se aproximando dele e lhe beijou carinhosamente

(00:23)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma o abraçando carinhosamente pela cintura'

(00:24)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still passou a mão pelo pescoço dele acariciando sua nuca o beijando

(00:25)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente entre o beijo acariciando levemente sua cintura'

(00:27)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still se afastou levemente dele depois de um tempo lhe dando um selinho demorado

(00:29)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan retribuiu o selinho e sorriu o olhando com carinho'

(00:30)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu acariciando o rosto dele o olhando com o mesmo carinho

(00:33)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu inclinando levemente o rosto, sentindo seu carinho'

(00:33)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e continuou a acariciar o rosto dele' meu gato! 'ele disse baixinho

(00:36)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu ainda mais, mas deu um leve suspiro' seu gato tá parecendo mais um esqueleto que um gato... 'ele disse o olhando, sabia o quão magro estava'

(00:37)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' você ta mais magro, mas ainda ta lindo! 'ele disse sincero

(00:38)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

'Dylan sorriu levemente, então se aconchegou nos braços dele'

(00:41)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e acariciou o cabelo dele' será quando que os resultados dos NIEM's chegam? 'ele perguntou

(00:42)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

não sei 'ele disse sorrindo com o carinho dele' porque você não pergunta pro papai? 'ele disse' perguntar o que pra mim? 'Merak que estava passando ali, ouviu e perguntou'

(00:44)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para Merak' quando sai o resultado dos NIEM's? 'ele perguntou olhando para Merak

(00:45)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

devem chegar daqui alguns dias, já passou um mês... 'ele disse'

(00:46)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still suspirou levemente' espero que eu consiga os NIEM's de que preciso! 'ele disse

(00:47)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

e o que você quer fazer? 'Merak perguntou se sentando e pegando um pouco do chocolate que eles tinham'

(00:48)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu levemente' trabalhar no ministério... execução da magia 'ele disse

(00:50)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

hum... 'ele disse' tenho um colega que trabalha lá, o Andrew, ele estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu, mas era da lufa-lufa 'disse Merak'

(00:54)**S****till****W****est****:**

hum... legal, espero conseguir entrar! 'ele disse sorrindo

(00:57)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

duvido que não consiga 'disse Merak mordendo um pedaço d chocolate' e você tem que se inscrever na faculdade 'ele disse a Dylan' eu vou pai, não se preocupe 'ele disse sorrindo, então Merak deu um beijo na testa de cada um e saiu da sala'

(00:58)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still sorriu e olhou para Dylan quando ele saiu' vou sentir falta de Hogwarts! 'ele comentou com um sorriso

(00:59)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

eu também... 'ele disse sorrindo levemente' mas eu ainda tenho dois anos pra estudar 'ele disse'

(00:59)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still olhou para ele' como assim dois anos pra estudar? 'ele perguntou sem entender

(01:01)_**D**__**y**__**l**__**a**__**n**_**:**

vou fazer faculdade de fotografia, são dois anos 'ele disse sorrindo levemente'

(01:02)**S****till****W****est****:**

'Still o olhou' ah ta! 'ele disse e riu levemente'

* * *

**S&D**

Cris:

Oi fada! Triste né? Mas ainda tem mais coisas para acontecer... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mais feliz... rs Beijos!

Sophie Malfoy:

Oi linda! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz com isso! Espero que tenha gostado desse, tem bastante da sua xará nele. Rs Beijos!

* * *

**S&D**

N/A: Oi pessoas! Aí mais um capítulo, mais feliz que o anterior né? Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos, Lady Nath Black.


End file.
